The O'Connor Siblings
by NYCBaby13
Summary: Many people wondered what was Brian O'Connor's story before he was in the F.B.I. They asks questions like, what was his family like? Well, he has a sister and her name is Jaelene O'Connor. Follow Brian and his little sisters past and their moments leading up to becoming who they are today. I don't own the fast and furious franchise! Only own my characters! Prequel to SeeYouAgain.
1. How it all started

Hey guys! First chapter of The O'Connor Sibling! I hope you like it! Enjoy.

 _ **'What's up. My name is Brian O'Connor. I come from a family of four. My parents, my little sister Jaelene, and me. When I was five, Jae was born. I instantly knew that she was gonna be my partner in crime and my best friend. We were good kids, that is of coarse before we got into racing. That's not what happened first in our story though. Let me start you from the very beginning of the O'Connor Siblings story.'**_

Nobody's POV

A 21 year old Brian O'Connor finished his first day of training for the position of an F.B.I. He was on his way to the store to pick up some food for him and his kid sister.

Brian could care less about his parents. His mom fully gave up on him and Jaelene about a year ago and his dad was never there for them.

Jaelene was only 16 years old and still in high school. Brain was basically the only parental figure to Jae because whenever she needed her mom or dad there for her, and they weren't, Brian would always step up, no matter the cost. If Brian had a weakness, it was Jaelene because she was the only family he had.

It was around 7:30 pm when Brian finally got home. He bought some Chinese food for him and Jae to share.

"Jae! I'm home!" Brian yells down the hall. Jae immediately comes out her room holding a book in her arms and a pencil in her hand. She sets it down while her and Brian get their food on their plates and start eating.

"How was school?" Brian asks his baby sister.

Jae smiles and says, "Good. I got a B on my science test." as she pulls out the test from her book, showing it to Brian. Brian smiles and puts his hand up. Jae and Brian high-fived each other as Brian said, "That's my girl!" and kisses her head.

Jae giggles and asks, "How was work?"

Brian smirked and said, "Fun and tiring. They had me train with other F.B.I. agents."

"That's cool. I hope you get the job. No, scratch that. I know that your getting that job." Jae tells her big brother with confidence.

Brian laughs and says, "Hopefully. Thanks for the support sis."

"Any time!" Jalene laughs and then finishes eating.

Brian then becomes serious.

"Where's dad." Brian asks in a knowing tone. Jaelene rolls her eyes and says, "Out with his buddies like he is every night, drinking up a storm!" as she throws whatever scraps that were on her plate out and puts her dirty dishes in the sink.

"Figures." Brian mumbled as he got up and put his dirty dishes in the sink too.

"And mom is in her room." Jae says grumpily as she turns on the water to clean the dishes. Brian help her out, she washes, he dries.

After a few minutes went by Brian said, "Hey, you know that when I get this job, I'm gonna take you far away from here right? Maybe get transferred to another school?"

Jae smiles and says, "Yeah, I'd like that. Maybe Brandon can come with me!"

Brandon West is Jaelene's best friend. They've know each other since they were 14. He was a transfer student from Virginia.

"Maybe kiddo." Brian says smirking.

When they were done washing the dishes, Jaelene went to the table and ask, "Before you do anything else, can you help me with my Pre calculus homework?" as she sat down and showed Brian her book. "Yeah, of course! You know I'd help you with anything." Brian states as he pulls up a seat next to Jae and helps her with her homework.

It was around 9:45 pm when Jae finally got done with homework, and then guess who barges in the house all drunk and unstable... Mr. O'Connor.

"Jae, go to your room." Brian tells Jaelene quietly as she quickly replies, "Don't worry, I was doing that anyway. Goodnight Brian." and kisses Brian on the cheek.

Brian then kisses her head and says, "Goodnight baby girl." while he stays in the dinning room, while Jae goes to her room, to make sure that his father doesn't try to do anything stupid.

Mr. O'Connor goes into the kitchen and yells, "What! There's no food? What have you been doing this whole time you worthless piece of shit?!"

Brian was used to the name calling so it didn't phase him.

"There is none. Deal with it! And for your information, I was working my ass off today in cop training and what have you been doing? You just sit on your lazy ass like you do everyday hanging with your so called 'buddies' and getting drunk not even thinking twice about the kid you have at home. Now you tell me who has more responsibility here. Not to mention, I've been takin care of Jae since I was still in high school!" Brian shot back furiously.

His father stood there a little shocked, but rubbed it off as he stomped his way upstairs to go to his careless wife.

Jae was behind her door listening to the whole conversation, well she didn't really have to do that because they weren't exactly quiet. When the coast was clear, Jae made her way to the dining room to see Brian hunched over with his hands balled into fists, leaning on the table with his head down.

Jae then turned Brian to face her and immediately hugged him and said, "You know I love you, right Brian?"

Brian then hugs Jae back and rubs her back while saying, "I know baby. And I know I've said this a billion times, but I promise you with everything that I have, I will get you out of this hell hole ok? I'll buy a place for just you and me and we can see where we go from there."

Jaelene laughs and says, "Or we could just leave the country and never look back. And I can take Brandon with me, his parents are real chill and we've talked about it before."

Brian laughs and says, "Well see baby girl. It's late you have school tomorrow."

"Um, Bri are you delusional?" Jae asks confused but smirking.

Brian looks as Jae confused and asks, "Why? What'd I do?" while looking at his surroundings.

Jae laughed at Brian being retarded and said, "Tomorrow's Saturday dumbass."

Brian thinks about something and then laughs and says, "I knew that. But still, go to bed, its late, and watch your mouth little girl."

"Whatever. Night Bri." Jae states laughing and walking to her room while Brian replies, "Night."

 ** _'If your wondering, this is not the only night our father comes home like this or the only night that I've taken care of Jae. Sometimes he's too drunk to speak or he just makes believe that me and Jae are invisible. And yes it's true, I've taken care of Jaelene since I was 17 and still in high school and she was only 12. But with my parents, it was never this bad. Sure they used to ignore us, but they would still interact with us sometimes. Anyway, this is our story of how everything began and made us who we are today. Oh and trust me, we're just getting started...'_**


	2. I've had enough!

Hey guys! How do you like the prequel so far? I have camp for the rest of the summer, so my writing and updating schedule is gonna be a little screwed up. I'll prolly update every Wednesday, Saturday and Sunday for the rest of July through November. Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!

Jaelene's POV

It's been about 5 months that Brian's been in training and today was my last day of being a junior in high school. I went to school, took my finals, and went straight home to cook dinner for Brian. I made spaghetti and meatballs and set up the table for my brother and I.

As soon as he walked through the door, I served him and then myself and we sat down and ate.

"How was your last day of school?" Brian asks. "It was pretty good. I took some exams in some classes and just chilled with some friends in my other classes. Oh how good it feels to finally be a senior!" I say smiling.

Brian laughs at me and I then badger him with questions.

"How was work today? Did you get the job? I know you got the job! When do you start? Can we finally leave this place?"

Brian just stares as me until I calm down and when I finally do he says, "Good. Yes. I know you knew. Tomorrow at 8 am. And soon baby, soon."

I jump up in joy and walk over to Brian and say, "I'm so proud of you! You'll be a great cop!" as I hug him.

That night, dad came home drunk again and they called Brian in for an emergency, but said they were gonna pay him big time. I was all alone with no protection if my father tried anything. I've always relied on Brian to keep me safe, but if something happens tonight, I have to defend and protect myself.

I was washing dishes when dad and mom came down the stairs. Dad started yelling and mom tried to calm him down.

"I come home everyday with no food to eat, a son who's never home, and a worthless mistake of a daughter who's good for what! NOTHING!"

Mom rushed over to dad and said, "Honey, stop."

I turn to my parents pissed off and cross my arms when I was done washing dishes and said, "Well you wouldn't have that problem if you were home and if you were a good father! You come home DRUNK! Every night! While Brian and I bust our asses in school and work!"

Dad become furious and comes up to my face and says, "Listen here little girl! You mean nothing to me! YOUR A WORTHLESS PIECE OF TRASH AND I WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN! YOUR BROTHER IS JUST ABOUT THE SAME! YOUR BOTH DEAD TO ME!"

I stood there pissed off, but looked to my mom. She was just standing there with her head down and didn't say a thing.

"So what! Your just gonna let him talk to me like that?!" I yell to my mother.

She just ignores me and keeps her head down. That hurt. A lot. I then push my father and he stumbles backwards.

"You know what?! I've had enough of your bullshit!" I say to my father.

I then look to my mother and continue, "And you! I thought I could count on you! Guess not since you wanna stand by that bastard that you call your husband! If I'm so called 'worthless' and a 'mistake' then why am I here? If you didn't want me or Brian, then why did you open up your legs and get pregnant in the first place?! HUH?!"

My father then tries to to get in my face again, and yell, "DONT YOU DARE TALK ABOUT ME OR YOUR MOTHER LIKE THAT YOU LITTLE BITCH!" but I was faster than him at the moment so I ran and grabbed a very sharp kitchen knife, pointed it at him and said, "I can talk about who I want, whenever I want! Your not my father and your certainly not the boss of me anymore! You gave up that title the day you started not being there for us! I HATE YOU! If anyone is gonna be my parent, it's Brian because he was ALWAYS there for me! So come at me, I dare you! But so help me God if you do, I will stab you! I'm not scared of you!"

My father then puts his hands up in surrender and stomps his way outside, gets in his car and leaves again.

I take deep breaths to calm myself and I then put down the knife. Then, I gave my mother a piece of my mind that, to me, she's been begging for.

"I thought I could trust you. I thought you were my mother! How can you live with yourself knowing that you gave up on your children?! I don't know who you are anymore. But I'll tell you one thing. Your definitely not my mother. Your nothing to me anymore." I say to mom and then walk to my room leaving her crying to try and make me feel sorry for her.

When I get to my room, I lock the door and got my book bag and my duffle bag and start putting clothes, shoes, anything that Brian gave to me, all my pictures of Brian and I, all my jewelry, and my emergency money that I got from Brian 2 months ago. It was only 95 dollars, but it was still mine, so I'm taking it.

Once I got all my things ready, I climbed out my bedroom window and ran. When I got at least 20 blocks away from my house, I called Brandon.

"Hey Jae, what's up?"

I then said, "Can you meet me on 9th street?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in five minutes." Brandon says.

I hang up and waited for Brandon. I saw him walking towards me, so I ran up to him and hugged him.

"What happened? What did they do this time?" Brandon asks me already knowing how my parents are and seeing my packed bags.

I then explain everything that happened. "I couldn't handle it anymore Bran! I needed to run away!"

"I know. I've talked to my mom and dad already and they're pretty chill about it. They said that if I want to leave the country or the state, that their fine with it. Whatever makes me happy." Brandon explains.

I was about to say something but my phone started ringing. I checked the caller I.D. and it was my brother so I immediately answered his call.

"Hello?"

"Jaelene! Open your door now!" Brian says

I sigh and say, "I can't. I'm not there. Meet me on 9th street. I'll explain everything."

"Alright. I'm on my way. Don't move." Brian says immediately and hangs up.

Five minutes later, I saw Brian's car driving down the street. He parked his car, got out, and ran up to me and hugged me tightly while saying, "Don't ever do that again. What did I tell you about leaving the house without telling me!"

"Oh trust me, I don't think I'll do that again. I'm sorry." I say tearing up.

When we break the hug, I tell Brian everything and even the part about the knife.

"I just couldn't take it anymore. He tried to come at me so I pulled out a knife and threatened to stab him if he came any closer." I say crying.

Brian pulls me into another hug and try's to calm me down by saying, "All the things they've said to you, they're not true. Don't listen to them."

"I know. After that, dad stormed out, I gave mom a piece of my mind, and I went to my room, locked the door, packed my things and snuck out my window. I'm sorry that I scared you Brian, I just had to leave." I say as I calmed down.

Brian then said, "They paid me a lot tonight, so your lucky."

I was confused by this and said, "What do mean? Why are you telling me this?"

"I'm telling you this because I'm getting you out of here. They paid me a little over 50 grand because it was a huge job so that'll give you and Brandon 25 grand each. I'll take you guys down to the station and make you both passports to get into anywhere. Just promise me, no more running away! Stay in one spot." Brian explains.

I smile and say, "You would really do that for me? For us?" gesturing to Brandon and I.

"I'd do anything for you! You know that." Bri tells me and kisses my forehead.

We then take Brandon home to pack his things and then go back to our house so that Brian can give dad a piece of his mind.

Luckily dad was outside so I could watch. Brian got out the car and walked over to dad fast and punched dad right in the face, knocking his drunk ass down.

"You ever talk to her like that again, I will arrest you for harassment, and child abuse, do I make myself clear?!" Brian yells.

Dad then looks up from the ground and says, "How? I didn't even touch her! She came at ME with a knife! Your not even a cop!"

"Yeah. You didn't touch her, cause I NEVER let you! But the moment she's home alone cause I have to work, you wanna try and raise your hand to her?! IM GLAD SHE PULLED OUT THAT KNIFE BECAUSE SHE FINALLY REALIZED HOW TO DEFEND HERSELF! AND, if you were there, you would know that I GOT THE JOB!" Brian yells and takes out his badge. "Now if I were you, I'd go back in that house, before I give myself a reason to arrest you. And don't bother looking for me or Jaelene, cause we're leaving." Brian finishes and walks back to the car.

Brandon and I high five each other and start laughing. Brian then got in the car and sped towards the station.

It was around midnight when we finally got our passports and went to the airport. Brandon and I decided that we'd finish off out senior year in Tokyo.

"Bye kiddo. Stay safe. I love you with all my heart." Brian says tearing up.

I look at Brian and say, "Awe, don't cry! Your gonna make me cry!"

I start crying and hug Brian tightly and say, "I promise, I'll call you everyday! And let's not make it goodbye, let's make it a, I'll see you later."

Brian then says, "I'll see you later. I love you baby girl."

"I love you too Bri." I say as I break from the hug.

Brian wipes my tears away and kisses my head. He then hugs Brandon and says, "Take care man. And make sure you two take care of each other. If something bad happens, you call me!"

Brandon smirks and says, "Alright. Later Brian."

We start walking to the boarding area. Our flight was gonna leave in 10 minutes. Brandon and I walk to to counter and give the lady our tickets and right before I walk into the tunnel, I look back I Brian, smile, and wave goodbye.

He waves back and then I turn around and disappear into the tunnel ready to start my new life with my best friend.


	3. From LA To Tokyo

Hey guys! Hope you guys are having a great summer! Thank you for the billionth time for reading my stories. I would like it if you guys gave me some suggestions to what happens to Jae and Brandon in the later chapters. I already decided that Jae will go help Brian in 2Fast2furious and then go back to Tokyo where she meets Han and the story continues. I will also write in 2 little clips that were probably supposed to be in the movies. The first clip would be in the middle of tf&tf and 2F2f and the other clip will be exactly before fast and furious. Hope you guys like it so far! Enjoy chapter 3.

Jaelene's POV

We landed in Tokyo about 13 hours later. It was Sunday, 1:35 pm in Tokyo and it was Saturday, 9:35 pm in L.A. As soon as Brandon and I got off the plane to walk to the baggage claim area, I pulled out my phone and called my brother.

"Hey sis, did you get there yet?" Brian asks.

I smile as I here his voice. "Yeah, we just landed. We're gonna grab our bags and check into a hotel nearby for a couple hours and then go house hunting. Bri I can't thank you enough!" I say gratefully and still smiling.

"It was the least I could do, Jae. I knew how much you wanted to get out of there, so I just made that wish come true." Brian says smirking. "Yes you sure did! Promise that you'll come visit soon?!" I ask in a rush.

"I'll see what I can do. Now that I got this job, they call me for everything, no matter what hour it is." Brian states and sighs.

I laugh and say, "Well that's what being a cop is all about. Saving lives, arresting people all hours of the day, and never having time to yourself."

Brian chuckles and says, "I miss you already kiddo. I wish I could be there with you."

I smile and say, "I wish you were too." as Brandon and I make it to the baggage claim.

"So I got this case that I'm working on and I now have to learn how to race for it." Brian says while smirking. "Oooh. That should be fun! Just don't die! I need you!" I say jokingly.

"Well I'll let you go. It's late over there. Get some sleep while you can. I love you Brian." I say while waiting for my bags. "Alright baby girl. I love you too and I'll hopefully see you soon. Good luck on the house hunting! And don't use all that money at once please and pass that message on to Brandon. I'm not a bank!" Brian jokes.

I laugh and say, "Ok. Bye Bri!"

"Bye Jae." Brian says and then hangs up. When our luggage came towards us on the conveyer belt, we grabbed them and walked outside to hale down a cab.

While we waited for the cab, I searched for a hotel nearby. There was one that was rated five stars and it was 7 miles away from the airport.

Luckily, Brandon took Japanese language classes online so he can communicate with people just incase.

When the cab finally came, we drove to the hotel, put our luggage in our room, and headed out to find a house.

We searched for about 3 hours through the streets of Tokyo until we finally came across an apartment that was just above a garage that you can buy car parts at. The garage was owned by an old American man who moved here from New York.

The mans name was Oliver and he was selling the apartment for 2 grand. We bought it, went back to the hotel to sign out and get our bags, and went back to our new apartment.

"So, now that we have our house, we need jobs." Brandon states.

I then think and say, "Maybe we can ask Oliver if he's hiring."

Brandon and I then make our way downstairs to ask Oliver. "Hey kids! What do you guys need?" Oliver asks sweetly.

I smile and say, "Well, now that we have our house, we need jobs. And we were hoping that you were possibly hiring?!"

Oliver thinks for a minute and says, "Well I do need some help in the back with the cars when the customers come by and need them tuned up and make them look like brand new."

Brandon smirks and says, "I know how to do that! I've been into cars basically my whole life!"

"Your hired then! You don't even need to show me what you can do, I trust you." Oliver explains to Brandon.

Oliver then looks at me and says, "How good are you at running errands?"

"Pretty good, why?" I ask curiously.

"Because I'm gonna need you to run some errands for your job. You know, the works, like trading car parts, or if you don't like that then you can be my personal assistant." Oliver states.

I think for a minute and ask, "What would I do if I was your personal assistant?"

"You would file paperwork and work behind the computer to order supplies for the garage and restock the shelves, that kind of stuff." Oliver says smiling.

I smile back and shake his hand while saying, "Looks like you got yourself an assistant!"

Oliver smirks and thanks Brandon and I. Since it was our first day in Tokyo, Oliver showed us around and let us have the whole week off since we're still new around here.

He wants Brandon and I to be as comfortable as possible when working in the garage. To be honest, I'm actually starting to like this place, even if I was just here for a few hours.

Brian's POV

The next few days have gone by so slow. It's been almost a week since Jaelene left with Brandon. I miss her so much. Jae was right about one thing.

Being a cop takes a lot out of my time especially since now I'm an undercover cop working on a case. The suspects name is Dominic Toretto, and my job is to see if he has any connection with the team that has been hijacking some high-speed electronics trucks here in L.A.

I moved out of my parents house and rented a little room in the garage that I got a job at to keep a low profile.

It was my first day on the case. I dressed like a normal pedestrian, in a navy blue t-shirt, some jeans, and black sneakers, so no one suspects that I'm a cop.

I drive to the Toretto garage, which is also a dinner. I go inside and see the most beautiful girl that I've ever laid my eyes on working behind the counter. She must be Dominic Toretto's sister.

I sat down at the counter as she placed a menu in front of me and talks.

"Hi, I'm Mia. Here's a menu. Just let me know what you want when your ready, ok?" Mia asks politely.

I smile and say, "Thank you."

I then see that the menu isn't big. Mostly just beverages and sandwiches.

"I'll have a tuna sandwich on white bread with no crust." I say with a smile.

Mia smiles back and says, "Coming right up."

I smirk as I watch her walk away. I'll admit, she's got a nice body, she's the perfect height, and she's beautiful.

Mia's POV

I was standing behind the counter and waited for a customer. We don't really get business here after dad died. Dads friends usually stop by every now and then to check on Dom and I and buy a few things and then we won't hear from them for a while.

Just then, a guy parks in front of the garage and walks towards me. He was cute. Blonde hair and really pretty blue eyes. I bet all the girls fall for him. He's probably a player. He sits down as I place a menu in front of him and I tell him to order when he's ready.

He then asks for a tuna sandwich on white bread with no crust. I walk away and make the sandwich, but the whole time I'm making it, I feel his eyes on me. I smile and laugh silently.

When I'm done making the sandwich, I walk up to him and place it in front of him.

"Thanks." He says with a smile. I smile back and say, "Your welcome. What's your name?"

"Why do you ask?" The guy asks with a smirk.

"Well it's only fair since I told you my name." I say still smiling. "But your supposed to. Your a waitress." The guy says.

I stare at for a while. He then lifts his sandwich up and takes a bite out of it and makes a stupid face as he chokes it down. I start laughing at him. "Wow. That's, something else." The blue eyed guy says while laughing.

"Yeah, I'll admit. Our tuna sucks." I say while calming down from laughing. The guy smiles and says, "No it doesn't."

"Really, well your face just said something completely different!" I joke while smiling.

"Brian." He says. "What?" I asked confused.

He smiles and says, "My name is Brian."

I smirk and say, "I thought you weren't going to tell me your name."

Brian chuckles and says, "Well you earned it for making me laugh."

I smiled again and then laughed as he ate the rest of his sandwich. When he's done, he pays me for the sandwich and gives me a tip.

"You don't have to tip me Brian. I didn't do much." I say honestly giving the extra money back to him. "Just keep it. I wanted too. Your a good waitress." Brian states as he puts his hand over mine and closes it, making me hold the money.

"I'm not that good. I don't really do anything. We hardly get business." I explain. "Don't doubt yourself. I'll see you around." Brian states as he smiles and started to walk out the garage.

"See you around Brian." I say to his back with a smile. Brian then turns back around and smiles at me and then heads off to his car and drives away.

Dom then comes out from the back room and says, "What was that about? You flirtin with customers?"

I instantly get mad and say, "Nothing Dom! And no I wasn't flirting! I was just being nice."

Dom smirks and says, "Yeah ok."

"Why are you out here anyway? Don't you have papers to file?" I ask impatiently.

Dom just roles his eyes and walks back into the back room to file more paperwork. I look at a magazine and smiled as I thought back to Brian and hoped to see him soon.


	4. 3 weeks later

Sorry for taking so long guys! Trust me, I haven't forgotten about you or my stories. I've just been updating SeeYouAgain a lot and just a heads up, I might take it down for a while so I can fix the story a little. I've been righting for this story like crazy, so i can assure you that there will be a lot of chapters ahead... Enjoy chapter 3!

Brian's POV

It's been about 3 weeks since I met Mia. I think I'm crushing on her, but who can blame me? She's amazing. I'm still on the Toretto case, but I now have to act the part.

The LAPD provided me with a race car, but the only problem is, I don't know how to race. I mean I can do it, but every time I try to make a sharp turn, my car spins and I loose control.

I was on my way to Toretto's get get something to eat. As I walk over to the garage, I can see Mia leaning over the counter writing something. She then looks up in my direction and tries to hide a smirk, but I saw it anyway.

I sat threw down my car magazine and sat at the counter.

"Tuna on white, no crust right?" Mia asks as she continues to write. I flip open my magazine and smirk while saying, "I don't know. How is it?"

"Everyday for the past 3 weeks you've been comin in here and ask how the tuna is. Now it was crappy yesterday, it was crappy the day before, and guess what. It hasn't changed." Mia tells me as she looks at me.

I look back at her and smile and said, "I'll have the tuna."

"No crust?" Mia asks knowingly with a small smile. "No crust." I assure her as I flip through my magazine.

Mia smirks and walks off to make the sandwich. And just when I look up, I see Dominic Toretto stand up from his seat from the back room, walks over to get a soda and turns to me.

We made eye contact for a minute and then he turns and walks back into the back room to finish whatever he was working on.

Mia walks back over to me and places the tuna in front of me. I say thank you and start to eat. Mia just stares as me and then turns the magazine over so she could see what I was looking at.

She turns the page to see a red, white, and green race car, looks at me and smiles. I smile back at her until we both her cars pulling up so we turn to look outside.

It was all of Dom's buddies. I turn back around and don't pay attention to them since they were talking about car problems.

"So your into race cars?" Mia ask smiling.

I smile back and say, "Yeah. I've been into racing for a while."

It wasn't entirely a lie, but I couldn't just tell her that I'm a cop watching her brother.

"What about you?" I ask Mia while finishing up my tuna. "What? Am I into race cars or racing?" Mia asks smirking.

I chuckle and say, "Yeah. I mean, like, do you race? Or are you one of those girl who stand back and watch."

Mia laughs, and looks up. She ignores my question as she walks over to her notepad and picks up her pen again as Dom's friends come walking in.

"Sup guys?" Mia says to her friends and sticks the end of pen in her mouth nervously.

"What's up Mia!" Vince says. "How you livin girl?" Letty asks and then walks over to the back room. "Hey Dom, want something to drink?" Letty asks politely.

Letty gets a little upset as Dom holds up his soda to make her go away.

I said nothing while I sat at the counter. Vince then came over next to me and slid the salt and pepper bowl over to me roughly, but on purpose to try and make me break.

I just look up from my magazine and stare at him.

"Ah, he's beautiful!" Jesse exclaims as he tries on some shades. "I like his hair cut." Leon states.

"Vince." Mia says calmly. I look at her as she then yells, "Vince!"

Vince finally breaks his stare on me and looks at Mia as asks, "What?"

"Can I get you anything?" Mia asks with a little sarcasm. All Vince did was look Mia up and down and said, "You look good."

I then look over at Vince and glare at him a little as he's still looking at Mia. I look at my plate and then stand up.

"Thanks a lot Mia. See you tomorrow." I say as I pull some money out my pocket and hand it to her while she takes it as says, "Sure."

I walk out the garage and over to my car, but I hear Vince following me and say, "Yo! Try fat burger from now on. Get yourself a double cheese burger with fries for two-ninety-five faget!"

I kept walking to my car, but turned my head and said, "I like the tuna here."

"Bullshit asshole! No one likes the tuna here." Vince says as he still follows me.

I didn't even turn around this time as I said, "Yea, well I do."

I then got pushed into my truck that I borrowed from Harry, my boss from the garage, and then Vince and I start fighting.

Mia's POV

I look outside to see Vince and Brian fighting. I then quickly turn around and say, "Jesus Christ Dom! Would you get out there please! I'm sick of this shit!"

He ignores me and keeps working, knowing that they're fighting outside.

I then get extremely get pissed as I look back to see Vince punching Brian so I yell, "IM NOT KIDING DOM! GET OUT THERE!"

Dom finally listens to me and gets up from his chair and looks outside.

"What'd you put in that sandwich?" Dom asks as he sees Brian punching Vince in the stomach repeatedly. I look back at Brian an then to Dom and say blankly, "That's really funny."

"Dom!" Letty yells and give him a look that says 'stop your shit!'.

"Alright." Dom says and quickly and makes his way outside.

Everyone walks outside to see Brian laying on the floor and Vince sitting on top of him, punching him in the face. I just stood watching from behind the counter hoping that Brian wasn't hurt. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I've actually grown a liking to that boy.

Brian's POV

Vince and I fought until I feel someone pick me up by my shirt and push me into my car. I look at the person to see that it was Dominic Toretto.

"Hey man, he's was in my face." I say putting my hands up in surrender.

Dom steps closer to me and says, "Yeah? Well I'm in your face!"

Out of nowhere, Vince gets up from the ground and tries to push Dom back so he can fight me again, but Leon and Dom hold him back while Dom yells, "Relax! Don't push it! You embarrass me!"

Vince then gets pissed off again and pushes Leon off of him and starts to walk away.

"Jesse, give me the wallet." Dom says. I then see that my wallet was lying on the floor. Jesse picks it up and heads it to Dom.

"Brian Earl Spilner. Sounds like a serial killer name, is that what you are." Dom asks me as he looks at my fake I.D. that says I'm from Arizona. "Nah man." I say immediately.

"Don't come around here again!" Dom yells to me and throws my wallet back into my hands.

As he starts to walk away, I got a little pissed off.

"Hey man, you know this is bullshit!" I say loudly, but made realized that it was a mistake as Dom turns back around and walks up towards me again with a very ticked off look on his face.

"You work for Harry right?" Dom asks as he points to the truck.

"Yeah I just started." I say honestly.

Dom looks at me with a straight face and says, "Well you were just fired!" and he walks back into the garage with everyone following close behind.

I was just left there trying to catch my breath from the fight. I then look into the garage and made eye contact with Mia, but she immediately looked away and shook her head.

I then get into my truck and call Jae to see how she's doing.

Jaelene's POV

Everything was going good for the past 3 weeks. Except the part that Eddie past away from a heart attack.

He was the sweetest old man you could ever meet. But I think Eddie had a feeling that he was leaving soon because he told Brandon, and I quote, "When I leave this place behind, I want you to run it. Your good at what you do kid! And your a really good mechanic."

Brandon and I were now running the garage. We were sad that Eddie left us, but now we have this garage to remember him by. I was putting in some shipment orders for Brandon when my phone rings.

"Hey what's up Bri!" I say happily.

Brian huffs and says, "I just got into a fight with some guy. What about you?"

"I'm fine. Just typing in some orders for Brandon at the garage. And did you win?" I ask with a smile on my face.

"No, at least I don't think so. We got pulled apart, but I can say that I definitely got more hits on him then he got on me." Brian says smirking.

I laugh and say, "Well, your always a winner to me Bri. So... What's up with that girl that you've been bragging to me about, what's her name? Mya?"

"Mia! And don't worry about it. It's nothing." Brian insisted.

I smile and say, "Well you getting all defensive over her name is not nothing, Brian! You like her!"

"Ok? Maybe I do! Whatcha gonna do bout it?" Brian jokes. I smirk and say, "Well, all good things come to those who are patient and wait. And she probably likes you, but just doesn't wanna show it. I mean, who can resist our luscious blonde hair and our beautiful blue eyes?"

Brian laughs and says, "Who knew that I would be getting 'dating advice' from my baby sister. And I do not have 'lucious' blonde hair. I'm not you!"

I giggle and say jokingly, "Well you sounded desperate. And thanks for the compliment!"

"No I don't and your welcome. But since we are on the 'dating' subject, have you met anyone yet?" Brian asks curiously. I sigh and say, "Sadly, no. But I am being patient, he who is meant for me shall come to me on his own. Who knows, I might meet him here in this garage!"

Brian laughs and say, "Yeah, maybe. Well I gotta go sis, I just got to Harry's garage and I'm about to get my butt chewed out for no reason."

"Well, have fun with that! Talk to you soon Brian! I love you! Stay safe!" I say hurriedly.

"Alright, you too. Love you Jae. Bye." Brian says and hangs up the phone.

I miss my big brother so much. I'm just lucky that I still have my best friend with me, so I'm not entirely alone.


	5. Race Wars Part I

Sorry it it took me so long to update. I just started my sophomore year of high school 4 days ago. I'm gonna try to update when I have time! I promise. Hope your enjoying my story so far! Lots more to come!

Brian's POV

I drive back to Harry's garage while talking to my sister. We said our goodbyes and I then walk in to see him on the phone with Dom, but quickly hangs up.

"Brian, your messing with my buisness!" Harry whispers to me and follows me as I walk to my little room in the back of the shop. "When Dominic drives, he's golden. Kids come in here and want everything he has, all the performance parts, and they pay cash!" Harry yells the last part as we make it into my room.

I rinse out my mouth in the sink to try and get the taste of blood from my mouth.

"What did Dominic say." I ask as I continue to was my mouth out.

"You don't wanna know!" Harry says quickly. "What did Dominic say!" I ask again with a stern voice.

"He wants you out of here!" Harry yells. I question, "He wants me out of here?"

"Yes!" Harry states and then I ask, "And what did you say to Dom?" while changing my shirt.

"What do you think I said?!" Harry shoots back. "I told him that good help is hard to find."

I look back at Harry to see him stressing out so I say, "Hey! Relax."

I started to replay the day in my head and thought back to my race car.

"NOS. I need NOS." I exclaim as I walk out of my room and into the shop with Harry following close behind saying, "No."

"My car taped out at 140 miles per hour this morning." I explain.

"Amateurs don't use nitrous oxide! I've seen the way you drive! You got a heavy foot. You'll blow yourself to pieces." Harry exclaims as I look at the NOS. I point at one and say, "I need one of these. One of the big ones."

I then think about how fast I would go and then got an idea. "Actually. Make it two! Harry, I need it by tonight." I state to Harry and walk myself back into my room.

Jaelene's POV

Today was a pretty lazy day. No one really came into the garage today, and Eddie warned us when we first moved here that this would happen on some days.

Out of nowhere, about 5 cars came racing down the street and drifted to the right and kept racing.

"Woah." I say amazed and smiled. Brandon then come running out from the back and said, "Did you just see that! That was amazing!"

I laugh at Brandon and say, "Calm down Bee. Your getting a little too excited over there."

Brandon then looks at me and says, "I have an idea!" and then grabs my hand and pulls me to the back.

"I was saving this for your birthday present, but I wanna give it to you right now! I wanna teach you how to use it." Brandon explains to me happily.

I was really confused until I looked and saw a brand new sports car sitting in the garage.

"Oh my God Brandon! Did you make this?!" I ask surprised and amazed.

Brandon smirks and says, "Yeah, don't underestimate my skills. Now, get in it!"

He holds out the keys to me, and luckily I could drive a little from what Brian taught me back at home. I get in the car and turn the car on. Brandon got into the passenger side and said, "It's official!"

"What's official?" I ask confused and a little concerned as to what Brandon was gonna say next.

"I'm gonna teach you how to race!" Brandon states.

My eyes bulge out my head as I said, "WHAT? No Brandon! I can't race! I don't even know how! And if Brian finds out, he's gonna kill me!"

"Oh really? What's he gonna do? Fly all the way down here just to yell at you, but kill me cause I'm the one who taught you. Just trust me!" Brandon exclaims.

I think about it for a minute, worriedly. I've grown to like sports cars and racing because that's all they do here!

"Fine! Teach me tomorrow, but don't get us killed!" I say extremely fast.

I was tired, so I didn't wanna do it today. Brandon just showed me the basics like how to shift gears to make the car go faster. I'd say that it was a pretty interesting day. I then called Brian, but he didn't answer.

He's probably busy with that new case he was telling me about or with that girl Mia. I just closed up for the night and Brandon and I went upstairs to eat dinner, take showers, and go to sleep.

Brian's POV

That night, Harry put the NOS in my green skyline. I went to the race wars and parked seeing all the racers and girls.

Everyone was checking out what the drivers had underneath their hood and the girl that come with them clean the drivers car. I just stood in front of my car, looking around, feeling awkward cause I have no idea what I'm doing.

Then this guy comes up to me and say, "Sweet ride. Whatchu runnin under there man."

I just smirk and don't say a word until the guy smiles and says, "You gon make me find out the hard way huh?"

"Hell yeah!" I say smiling while looking at my car, then the guy replies, "Your brave, your brave! They call me Hector. I got a last name too, but I can't pronounce it, so."

I shake his hand and say, "Brian Spilner."

"Yeah, typical white boy name, you know what I'm sayin." Hector says smirking.

I just smile at him and laugh. "See that over there?" Hector says while pointing to his car, "That's mine. That's my baby. But I ain't cuttin her loose tonight."

I was a little confused so I asked, "Why not?"

Hector started explaining that he wanted to switch his car up and then asks, "What up with you man?"

"I'm just waiting for Toretto." I say referring to the racing. Then this guy comes up to me with a smile on his face and says, "Shit, better get in line! This yours?"

I look at my car and say, "Yeah, I'm standing next to it."

"That's funny. You know, everyone happens to know a few things. And one of the things that everyone knows is, it's not how you stand by your car! It's how you race your car! You better learn that." The guy says to me. I lean on my car and smile at him and then look to my side as I hear cars driving up.

"Ah shit! Here they come, it's on!" The guy says as he looks at the entrance. I look again to see that it was Dominic and his crew.

Nobody's POV

Dom and the crew drive up and park their cars. Dom gets out of his car and sees two girls and start to flirt with them a little. This caught Letty's attention as she got out her car, so she made her way over to Dom.

"Rawr! I smell, (sniff sniff) skanks. Why don't you girls just pack it up before I leave tread marks on your face." Letty tells the girls. They agree and walk away while Dom says, "Letty, I was just talkin to them."

"Yeah, whatever!" Letty says and walks away.

Dom shakes it off and says, "Ok. Hector!" Hector comes over and greets Dom with a handshake and the guy that spoke to Brian, came over and said, "What's up! Edwin. When we doin this tonight?"

"One race. 2G by-in. Winner takes all. Hector, your gonna hold the cash." Dom explains. Some Asian kid walks up to Dom and says, "Why Hector?" as he hands Hector the cash. Edwin then says, "Because he's too slow to make away with the money man."

The crowd then 'ooh's' and Hector smiles and then becomes serious and just nods his head.

"Ok, good luck guys." Dom says as he walks away. "Oh Wait. Hold up." Brian says as he walks over. "I don't have any money, but I do have the pink slip to my car." Brian continued.

Everyone looks at Brian like he's stupid, so Jesse says, "Hey, you can't climb into the rink with all Ali 'cause they think you can box."

Brian then points at Vince and says, "He knows I can box!" Vince then makes a disgusted face at Brian.

Brian has all the attention on him now. He also had Mia's attention, as she was standing there smiling at Brian.

"So here's how it's gonna go. I loose, winner takes my car clean and clear. But if I win, I take the cash and I take the respect." Brian states as he looks at Dom.

Dom laughs in Brian's face as he says, "Respect." The crowd started laughing with Dom.

"To some people, that's more important." Brian explains.

Dom looks at Brian, smirking. If there's one thing Dom likes, it's either loyalty, honor, or respect. Mia stood there smiling at Brian while thinking 'wow, cute and asks for my brothers respect. I look forward to getting to know him...'


	6. Race Wars Part II

Sorry for not updating sooner. It's been crazy at school, but I promise to update sooner! I will not be one of those people who abandon their stories! Enjoy!

Jaelenes POV

It was around 9:30 am when I woke up. Bran wasn't in his bed, so he must be downstairs already. I take a quick shower and change into a baby blue ruffled tank top, some white ripped jeans and my black sneaker wedges. I make my way downstairs to see Brandon working under the hood of my car.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Brandon says to me. I smile and say, "Morning!"

Brandon then closes the hood and says, "Ready for your lessons?"

"I don't know... I mean, what if I crash? I love this car already! I don't wanna ruin it!" I say frantically.

Brandon wipes his hands off and then walks over to me and puts his hands on my shoulders.

"I know that your scared, but trust me! I promised your brother that I would look out for you. I won't let you get hurt. Now stop being a big baby and let's race!" Brandon states as he grabs the keys and pulls me to the car.

We went to an abandoned parking garage where Brandon taught me how to race. I almost crashed like 5 times, but I finally got the hang of it.

"Ok, now that you got the hang of racing, I'm gonna teach you something else." Brandon explains.

I stop the car and look at him, "Ugh! There's more?!"

"Yea Jae! You know, Tokyo isn't just about racing, it's about drifting too!" Brandon states excitedly.

I shake my head and say, "If your so excited about racing, then you should do it!"

"See, I would, but I have a garage to run and let's face it. You hardly do anything! So, I'm just keeping you busy and giving you a new hobby!" Brandon explains. I shake my head and say, "Fine. What do I do?"

About an hour later, I learned how to drift. "Look! I'm drifting!" I say excitedly. Brandon laughed and said, "See! I told you you can do it!"

I giggle and drifted one more time, but this time, I lost control.

"JAE! WATCH OUT!" Brandon yelled as he tried to grab the wheel.

My eyes went wide and I screamed as the car was spinning out of control and we bumped into the wall.

"Jae, you ok?!" Brandon asked frantically. I sat there in shock, but looked at him and nodded.

"It's ok. You did nothing wrong. Just... Learn from this. Always concentrate, but other than that, you did great!" Brandon assured me. "Thanks. But you might have to repair the car now..." I say shyly.

"That's ok! We hardly get business and it'll give me something to work on and keep me busy. But it's no big deal! With races, you'll always have to repair cars. People will try to trash your car while your racing!" Brandon exclaims.

I look at him like he's crazy and say, "And you just now tell me this! Oh boy. What have I gotten myself into..."

I then drive away from the wall and head back to the garage.

Nobody's POV

In L.A. Jesse checked out Brian's car. He opened the hood and informed Dom of every single part Brian had under his hood. Dom was completely surprised and impressed.

"So, what do you say? Am I worthy?" Brian asks Dom.

Dom chuckles and says aloud, "We don't know yet! But your in! Let's go."

Everyone then gets to their cars and drives to the streets to get ready for the race. All the cars blocked all of the exits.

"What the hell is goin on here!" A Pizza Hut deliverer asks as he steps out of his car.

Leon looks at him and says, "Streets are closed! Find another way home pizza boy!"

The deliverer got in his car while saying, "Damn street racers!" and made a u-turn and went home.

Leon listen in on the police radio and gave the signal to start the race. Hector then put a hand signal up to the racers and then yelled, "GO!" They car took off with Dom in the lead and Brian at the end.

"Man that guy is fast!" The Asian guy says about Dom, knowing that he doesn't stand a chance. Edwin was getting pumped that he might win until Brian put his first stage of NOS on and past Edwin and the Asian.

Brian caught up to Dom who was still in the lead and sped up going 160 miles per hour. Dom looked over at Brian, but was patient since he knew Brian wouldn't beat him. Brian's computer started beeping saying 'Warning'.

"Shut up!" Brian yelled to the computer and closed it, ignoring the warning and pressed stage 2 of the NOS.

Things started unscrewing in his car and a part of the bottom of the car fell off and made the bottom of the car start to spark. Dom then pushed his NOS and was now in front of Brian again.

The racers crossed the finish line with Dom in 1st, Brian in 2nd, the Asian in 3rd and Edwin in 4th. Brian's car then spun out and came to a hault. Brian sat there smiling a little and breathing heavy while his car was smoking a little.

Dom and the other racers went back to the awaiting crowd. As Dom stepped out the car, everyone congratulated him on winning the race. Hector gave Dom the money and a handshake and walked away.

Letty and the crew walked up to Dom and congratulated him, but Dom picked up Letty by her waist and said, "Your my trophy." Letty smiled at Dom as he set her back on her feet.

Edwin the rushes over to his girl and said, "Hey, Monica. Monica!" as he grabbed her wrist to stop her from walking away, but she turned and snatched her arm back and said aloud, "What's your problem nigga! You didn't win!"

The crowd broke out in 'OHH!'s'

"Man, fuck you then!" Edwin said after her.

Brian finally arrived back to the crowd and when he got out his car he looked around smiling. Dom and Jesse walked over to Brian and Jesse asked, "Was that fun?"

Brian didn't answer. He just watched with a smile as Jesse popped open the hood of his car to see a cloud of smoke rise. Everyone in the crowd 'Oh'ed again. Brian kept smiling and Dom noticed and asked, "What are you smiling about?"

"Dude, I almost had you!" Brian states with a big smile.

"You almost had me? You never had me! You never had your car!" Dom explain and the crowd goes crazy. "Granny shift and not double clutching like you should!"

Brian's smile fades a little but let's Dom finish talking.

"Your lucky the 100 shot of NOS didn't blow the welds on the intake." Dom states honestly and then walks up to a random guy and asks, "Almost had me?" Dom starts to walk around the car and continues, "Now me and the mad scientist has to take apart this block and replace the piston rings you fried!"

Brian's smile completely fades and he starts to feel awkward. Mia laughs with the crowd. Dom closes the hood of Brian's car and says, "Ask any racer. Any real racer. It don't matter if you win by an inch or a mile. Winnings winning!"

Brian's smile reappears as he looks at the crowd as they agree with Dom. Still sitting in the car, Leon continues to listen to the police radio and hears them talking about the race. "Oh shit! We got Cops, cops, cops! GO! "

Everyone rushes to there cars and drive away quickly before the cops showed up. There was at least 30 cop cars that showed up to the scene to try and catch any racer. When Dom took off, Brian followed.

Dom parked his car in a parking garage and started walking home like nothing happened. A cop car drove past him and then spun around and stopped.

"Toretto, stop right there." The officer said, but Dom took off running and the officer yelled, "Toretto!"

Dom ran 5 blocks, into a dark alley until Brian stopped his car I front of Dom.

"Get in!" Brian yelled. Dom didn't have to think about getting in as he quickly got in the passenger seat. Brian then took off and got away from the cops.

"Your the last person in the world I expected to show up." Dom admitted to Brian.

Brian smirk and said, "Yeah, well I thought if I got on your good graces you might let me keep my car."

"You are on my good graces, but you ain't keeping your car." Dom exclaims. "You drive like you've done this before. What are you, a wheel man?"

"No." Brian says. "Boost cars?" Dom asks. "Nah, never." Brian exclaims.

"Have you done time?" Dom ask.

Brian looked over at Dom and said, "A couple of over nighters, no big deal."

Dom nods his head and smirks. "What about the 2 years in juvie for boosting cars?" Dom asks Brian.

Brian was a little surprised, but Dom explained the Jesse looked Brian up for him.

"We can find anything on the web. Anything about anybody. So why bullshit?" Dom asks. Brian ignores the question and asks, "So, what about you?"

Dom looks at Brian and starts to open up a little. "Two years in Lompoc. I'll die before I go back." Dom explains.

Brian and Dom then hear revving engines so Dom turns in his seat to see who it was.

"Oh great." Dom says as he sees 6 motorcycles behind Brian's car. "What?" Brian asks.

The drivers then pull up next to Brian on either side of the car as Dom says, "It's gonna be a long ass night, that's what."


	7. An explosion and a party

Hey guys! I will be uploading a couple of chapters today, so be ready. I just finished TF&TF today and I am now on 2F2F. I hope your enjoying my story so far. Here's chapter 7!

Brian's POV

As the motorcycles surround my car as I'm driving, the one on my side taps my window with a gun and says, "Follow us!"

I did as he said because I don't wanna die. We end up in a Chinese restaurant. I drive with the gunmen to the back of the restaurant and get out of the car with Dom. The guys step off their bikes and take off their helmets while holding their guns at Dom and I.

"I thought we hand an agreement. You stay away. I stay away. Everybody stays happy." The leader of the gang said.

I guess Dom knew him cause he started talking to him while I kept my mouth shut.

"We got lost Jonny, what do you want me to tell you." Dom asked calmly.

This Jonny guy was looking at my car when he asked, "Who's we?"

"Um, my new mechanic. Brian meet Jonny Tran. The guy in the snakeskin pants, that's his cousin, Lance." Dom says why pointing at me and then to Jonny and Lance.

Dom tried to lighten the mood as he asked, "So, when are you gonna give me a shot of that Honda 2000 of yours?"

Jonny ignores Dom and asks me, "Is this your car?"

"It was. It's his now." I say pointing to Dom. "No it's not. I haven't taken delivery." Dom says.

Dom and I just look at each other. "Well, it's nobody's car! So I'm gonna put it in the wrench time. What do you think Lance?" Jonny asks his cousin while a smirk. Lance walks up with a gun still in his hand and said, "It's an amazing machine."

"Yes indeed!" Jonny states as he walks away from the car and says, "Let's go." to his gang.

The gang starts to get on their motorcycles and put their helmets on when Jonny says, "I'll see you in the desert next month. Be ready to have your ass handed to you."

"Well you gonna need more than that crotch rocket." Dom says nervously trying not to say the wrong thing.

Jonny smiles at Dom and says, "Yeah, I got something for you."

Jonny and the gang take off on their motorcycles.

I turn to Dom and ask a little scared, "What the hell was that all about?"

"Long story, I'll tell you later. Let's get out of here." Dom says as he opens the car door.

Dom and I were about to get in the car when we hear the motorcycles again, to only be faced with Jonny and Lance and we immediately stood back up.

Out of nowhere, Jonny and his cousin started shooting at the car, so Dom and I ran away from the car. It seemed like that was their warning and it said 'Never pass here again'.

The car went up in flames when Dom yelled, "NOS!"

We both ran in the opposite directions of the car as his blew up with red, blue and green flames.

Dom and I left the car there and started walking out the front entrance of the restaurant when I asked, "So what the hell was that all about?"

"It's a long story." Dom repeated from earlier.

I looked at him while we walked and said, "Well we got a 20 mile hike. Humor me."

"It was a business deal that went sour. Plus I made the mistake of sleepin with his sister." Dom states.

I just look at him as we kept walking. We then called a cab since it would take all night to get back to his house, since we don't have a car anymore.

Mia's POV

I laid on my bed while there was a party going on downstairs. My hair was pulled into a ponytail and I was wearing my dads garage shirt and some sweats.

I was working on some homework when I hear car doors close. I get up to see who it was, to see it was my brother and pretty blue eyes boy.

I was a little shocked to see the, together, but I then hear Brian say, "Take care."

I was kind of upset that Dom didn't invite him to the party, but I still listened into their conversation.

"Yo Spilner! Wanna beer?" My brother asked Brian. He then turn around and said, "Sure."

I was surprised that he agreed but the it hit me when I realized he would see me and I want to see him badly. I then look down at what I was wear and said, "Shit!"

I walked over to my dresser quickly, put my hair down, and took of my dads shirt and put on a nice shirt. I tried my best to look cute for Brian, but not make it seem like I wanted him, so I'm basically playing hard to get.

Nobody's POV

Dom and Brian walked into the house to see people partying, dancing, drinking, making out, kind of everything that you would do at a party. Dom took his jacket off and walked towards Leon.

Leon looked to see Dom and said, "Hey man, we were just going to look for you, brother!"

Dom then knocked Leon's beer to the ground, knowing he had to clean it up later. Dom started walking towards the other side of the room while Brian stood in the same spot, not knowing where to go or what to do.

"Where were you?" Dom asks Vince. "There was mad cops there, comin from every direction. That shit was orchestrated." Vine explains to Dom.

Dom ignored what he said and then looked down and asked, "Is this your beer?"

"Yea that's my beer." Vince states. Dom walks away with the beer in his hand, but stops as he sees Jesse making out with some girl. "Yo, Einstein. Take it upstairs. Can't detail a car with the cover on."

Still walking through the house, Dom had a pissed off look on his face.

"You alright?" Letty asks concerned.

Dom scoffs and asks, "Am I alright?!"

Letty rolls her eyes and says, "It was just a question." Dom shakes it off and starts walking toward Brian.

"Hey Dom! Why'd you bring buster here?" Vince asks aloud with his usual attitude. Dom started to flip out as he yelled, "Because the "buster" kept me out of handcuffs! He didn't just run back to the fort! The 'buster' brought ME back."

Vince looked pissed as Dom held to beers in his hand and said to Brian, "You can have any brew you want. As long as it's a Corona."

"Thanks man." Brian says to Dom while taking the beer from his hand. "That's Vince's, so enjoy it." Dom states while looking at Vince.

Brian picked up the hem of his shirt and wiped off the beer bottle while staring at Vince and then took a long drink from it. Vince started fidgeting.

"Hey bro, you got a bathroom?" Brian asked. Dom nodded while still looking at Vince and said, "Yeah. Upstairs, first door to the right."

Brian then walked up the stairs as Vince walked over to a now sitting Dom.

"He's got no call bein up in here. You don't know that fool for nothin!" Vince says a little to loudly.

Leon agrees and says, "Yeah, he's right Dom!"

"Vince, there was a time when I didn't know you!" Dom states while pointing his finger at Vince. "That was in the 3rd GRADE!" Vince yelled and smacked Dom's head lightly. Dom's tream agreed with Vince.

Dom lightened the mood and asked, "So, what girls are here?"

Leon started pointing all over and said, "You can have mine..." but was interrupted by Letty as she pointed at Leon and said, "You need to shut the ef up."

"You look a bit tired. I think we should go upstairs so you can give me a massage." Letty try's to persuade Dom. "Look at all our guests..." Dom exclaims but gets intruded by Letty as she insists, "I think you should give me a massage!"

Dom chuckles and gives in, so he grabs her hand and she leads him to the stairs and heads to Dom's room.

Brian was walked down the last stair as he passed Dom and Letty, but Dom turned at said, "Yo. You know you owe me a 10 second car." Brian smirked at Dom's comment and Letty started to giggle, but pulled Dom upstairs.

Brian was left there to fend for himself if Vince started anything.

"Did you wipe the seat?" Vince asked as he stalked towards Brian, but before Brian can say anything, Mia came running in the room and yelled, "Jesus Christ. Would you cut the shit already! COME ON!" while pushing Vince away from Brian.

Vince stumbled back and looked shocked that Mia would act so protective of Brian.

"Come on. Let's get me a drink." Mia tells Brian.

Brian's POV

Mia grabbed my hand and pulled me to the kitchen. Me, trying to get on her 'good graces' now, asked, "What do want to drink?" as I walked towards the cooler.

"I don't know. Anything. As long as it's cold." Mia says with a smirk. "You know, my brother likes you. He doesn't like anybody."

"Yeah, well he's a complicated guy." I say as I open a snapple ice tea and walk over to Mia. "Yeah, and what about you?" Mia asked me with this twinkle in her eyes and a small smile.

"I'm simpler." I say coolly and hand her the drink while she shoots back, "Your a shitty lier."

She takes a sip of her ice tea while leaning against a cabinet, so I took the opportunity to put my arm around her while I leaned on the cabinet and said, "Well, I take that as a compliment."

Mia smirks at me as we stare into each other's eye. All I can think in this moment, is how beautiful this girl is, with her long brown hair and her big brown eyes that I can get lost in forever.

Mia then interrupts my thoughts as she says, "There's one problem."

"What's that." I ask in a flirtatious way.

Mia looks all over my face and says, "You need to get some sleep. And definitely... Defiantly need a shower."

I smirk wondering what she was hinting towards. "Come on." Mia says as she smirks and walks away.

I keep smirking as I look at her up and down from behind before following her upstairs.

Mia's POV

"I wanna get to know you a little better." I say to Brian as we sit on my bed facing each other as the party was still going on downstair. "Okay, but only if you tell me about yourself too." Brian says. I

don't know what it is about him, but he makes me feel happier than I've ever felt before, but a part of me feels scared that I'm gonna get my heart broken.

"Ok. Well I'm turning 19 in a week. I'm in my last year of high school, I work at the garage and café, obviously, I can kind of race, and I'm not the type of girl to have weaknesses, cause, well, I'm a Toretto. But, if I had to choose at least one or two weaknesses, my 2nd weakness would be really cute boys." I say while looking at Brian with a smirk on my face and then continue and say, "And my top weakness would definitely be my brother. He's all I have left."

My smile drops as I think about how my father died. Brian's smirk also dropped. "I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"No, it's fine. You wouldn't have known anyway. My mother died of cancer when I was in elementary school. But for the short time that I've known her, I loved her with everything I had. My dad died a few years ago. After Dom and I lost our parents, we fell apart. But we were always so close, so we picked up the pieces and continued our lives and we've been there for each other ever since. I mean Dom's the kind of brother that would do anything to protect me and keep me safe." I ramble on.

Brian's smile starts to reappear, and it wasn't one of those forced smiles that most people give to make it look like they care.

Brian's smile was real, and it was like he understood what Dom and I were going through. "So, that's basically what sums me up. What's your story?" I ask with a smirk.

"Well. I turned 21 a few months ago, I like racing, as you can probably tell from tonight. I work and Harry's garage. The story about my parents is somewhat similar and different from yours. Let's just say that my parents were assholes. It felt like they abandoned me, like they shut me out. And as for the weakness part, well... Let's just say I have the same as you." Brian states.

My eyes go wide as I stare at Brian with shock. Brian looks at me and then widens his eyes to and then states quickly, "Not about the boys and your brother cause that's just weird! No! I mean I have a weakness for cute GIRLS, mostly brunettes."

"Oh, wow. For a second I thought you were-" I say but get interrupted as Brian rushed out, "NO! I'm not gay!"

I start to lean over and laugh really hard. Luckily Brian caught me as I almost made a fool of myself as I almost fell off of my bed.

Brian's arm was around my waist as he stood up from the bed and pulled me up.

"Thanks." I say slightly blushing. "Your welcome. I'd be happy to catch you anytime if you fall." Brian says honestly.

He's definitely what any girl would want, but I call dibs. Then, I try to act cool and say, "I bet you say that to all the girls."

"What girls?" Brian says smirking. "Your the first girl that I've ever said that to."

I then smirk and blush again until I look over to see my clock. It read 12:45 am, so I look back into Brian's baby blue eyes and say, "It's late. I should stop the party and send everyone home."

"Yea, your probably right. Do you want me to stay and help?" Brian asks with his arms still around my waist and my hands resting on top of his arms.

"No. I got it. I'll probably tell Dom to clean up, that way I can drive you home so you could go get some sleep and take a shower like I told you." I say smiling.

Brian chuckles and says, "Yes mom." and let's go of my waist. I instantly felt cold without his arms around me, but shook it off as I walked to my door and opened it.

"Come on. Let's go." I say as I grab Brian's hand in mine. I felt his thumb rub my hand as we walked down the stairs.

Nobody's POV

Brian and Mia walked down the stairs hand in hand. Dom was downstairs with Letty and Vince and all the guests and Jesse and Leon left.

Dom lifted his head and saw the scene before him and smirked while Vince got jealous and stood up.

"What were you doin with this trash Mia?" Vince asked rudely.

Mia turned with her hand still in Brian's and said pissed off, "None of you damn business! I don't have to answer to you!"

Mia then opened the door and pulled Brian outside and closed the door to give them privacy.

"What the hell was that about, Dom?" Vince asked pissed off.

Dom looked at Vince like he had two heads and said, "Like she said, it's none of your business."

Vince then stomped off into the kitchen while Letty sat on Dom's lap.

"I'm sorry about him." Mia says to Brian as she closes the door and let's go of Brian's hand.

"It's fine. He just wants your attention." Brian states as he puts his hands in his pockets.

Mia looked through the window to see people still dancing as she said, "Yeah, he's tried to get my attention for months now. It's getting annoying. Anyway, I should get you home."

"...So what are you studying for? You wanna be a nurse or something?" Brian asks.

"Why do you say that?" Mia asks, trying to figure out why Brian wanted to make small talk all of a sudden, but he then replies, "Because you seem so concerned about my personal hygiene."

Mia huffs as her and Brian walk down the stairs to her car and says, "Yeah, but if I was a guy, you would just automatically assume that I would be a doctor, right?"

"Yeah, I'm just your average sexiest grease monkey." Brian says jokingly.

I then think and say openly, "Well speaking of, it's my brother that wants me to be the doctor. He doesn't quite understand that, I gotta get into college first, get straight a's and then apply to medical school. No. So..."

"...'Mia! Come on already! Get on it!'... Well at least he believes in you." Brian say mimicking Dom and saying honestly.

Mia giggles and says, "Yeah, yeah, he believes in bugging me to death and getting on my ass 24/7."

"Why do you think it means so much to him?" Brian asks as they sit in the car.

"Maybe he wants me to put him back together for free when he crashes." Mia states as she thinks.

Once Mia got Brian home, he looked over at her and said smirking, "Thanks Mia. I had a good time tonight."

Mia smiles and says, "Your welcome. I had a good time too. We should do this again sometime."

"Yeah, we should. Bye Mia. I'll see you tomorrow." Brian says smiling.

Mia then smiles and says, "Bye Brian. And whenever Vince tries to get in your face, just tell me and I'll handle him."

Brian hugs Mia and says, "Okay. Bye Mia." and he gets out of the car and walks to the garage.


	8. Getting Arrested

Brian's POV

Last night I had gotten a missed call from Jae, but I didn't call her back cause it was late. I'll call her later today, but for right now, I wanted to see Mia.

I was making my way towards the Toretto garage when out of nowhere an undercover cop car started following me with the sirens on, so I pulled over.

One of the guys told me to step out of my truck with my hands on my head and walk backwards towards the back of my tuck. The officers then arrested me and took me to a secret location.

When the car stopped, I got out of the car and said, "Damn! Muse, can you get these things off. I mean shit, you put them on so tight."

"What can I say. I like realism." Muse states jokingly as he uncuffed me, so I reply sarcastically, "You like realism."

"You never know who's watching Brian." Tanner states. As we walked through the gate onto a little bridge walkway I say, "Nice crib Sarge. A lot nicer than that last place you confiscated."

"Ain't it!" Sargent Tanner states as we walk into the building. "You know Eddie Fisher built this house for Elizabeth Taylor in the 50s."

I chuckle and say to Muse, "See. Even the cops are Hollywood in Hollywood."

We enter the building to start talking about the truck hijackers and Dominic Toretto.

"Okay, here he is, fresh from Toretto's hot rod heaven." Tanner says jokingly.

"That was an 80,000 dollar vehicle, officer." Agent Bilkins states a little ticked off.

I then immediately look at Tanner and say quietly, "Wait a minute. You tell him what happened?"

"He knows what happend." Tanner replies. "Then you know what? Why don't you send the bill to Jonny Tran?" I say sarcasticly.

Tanner then says my name as a warning, but Bilkins interrupted and asked, "The kid's givin' me attitude? That doesn't speak very well for police-F.B.I. relations, Tanner."

"I mean, what is this? I walk in the door, and the guy's already givin' me-" I start to say a little frustrated, but Tanner interrupts me and says, "Alright, alright. We'll talk, okay? Let's talk about it. Muse, why don't you make us four cappuccinos, please."

I then get shoved by Tanner as he says, "Come on."

"Regular or decaf, Sarge?" Muse asks. Tanner then thinks for a moment and then says, "Uh, decaf, I think."

Special agent Bilkins, Sargent Tanner, Muse and I sit and talk about the hijackings while drinking our cappuccinos.

"Four hijackings in two months, and we don't have anything. DVD players and digital cameras alone are worth a million-two, which brings the grand total to six million plus." Bilkins explains.

I then turn my head to Tanner as he says, "We're in the political crosshairs now, Brian. That's why you're undercover."

"You want that detective badge fast, kid. And you wanna know something? The F.B.I. can help, if you come through for us." Bilkins states, so I ask, "What does the truck driver say?"

Tanner then looks at me and says, "He gave us the same M.O. Three Honda Civics, precision driving, the same green neon glow from under the chassis. Lab says the skid marks came back the same: Mashamoto Z.X. tires. So, we know that it's somebody in the street racing world."

"We don't make this case soon, the truckers will take matters into their own hands. I tell 'em we're close. You gonna make me a liar?" Bilkins asks me.

I look at him and immediately ask, "Look, what do we know? We all know this world revolves around Toretto, right? Now, I'm not sayin' that he's necessarily the one that's poppin' these trucks, but I can guarantee the both of you that he knows who is. It's just a matter of time until I win-"

"You want time, buy a magazine. We don't have time." Bilkins interrupts. "Just get me something I can use."

We then wrap the conversation up and Tanner walks me out of the building.

"Is Harry cooperating?" Tanner asks as we walk and I reply, "Yeah, like a guy that's gonna do three to five for receiving stolen property if he doesn't."

Tanner nods and asks, "What kind of vibe is he getting from Toretto?"

"He's scared to death of him, but he doesn't think he's jack in' trucks in his spare time either. He's too controlled for that." I explain to Tanner, but he gets confused and says, "Wait. Not that I wanna contradict Harry's fine judge of character, but, uh, Toretto did hard time for nearly beating a guy to death. He's got nitrous oxide in his blood and a gas tank for a brain. Do not turn your back on him."

I nod slowly and then say, "Hey, Tanner. I'm gonna need another car." as I make my way over the bridge and over to Tanners car so that he can take me back to my truck. And boy, do I have a surprise for Dom.

Mia's POV

I was going over some paper work with Dom, but he kept pushing it away. I got frustrated and said, "Dom, I don't know what to do with this!"

Dom was about to say something, but lost his train of thought as we see this beat down car that looked like it came from the junk yard. I start to laugh at the piece of shit car along with Letty as Jesse and Dom walk up to the car.

"What the hell is this." Dom asked. I didn't know who he was talking to until the unknown guy walked in front of the open garage door to be revealed as pretty boy blue eyes.

"What do you have here." My brother asked again. Brian smirk and pointed at the piece of junk and said, "This is your car."

I stood there trying to hide my smile by biting on my pen as Dom said, "My car? I said a ten second car, not a ten minute car." Brian looked down and laughed silently as Jesse hit the side of the car and said, "You can push this across the finish line, or tow it!"

Letty laugh while leaning against a car. I stood quiet and stared at Brian.

Ugh, why does he have to be so cute, with his blonde hair that I would love to run my fingers through and his pretty baby blue eyes that I can get lost in forever. No, I can't think like that, or can I.

"You couldn't even tow that across the finish line!" My brother states, interrupting my thoughts. We all laugh aloud as Brian says, "No faith." to Dom.

"No, I have faith in you, but this isn't a junk yard. This is a garage!" Dom jokes.

Brian smiles and says, "Pop the hood."

"Pop the hood?" Dom asks Brian unaware of what's to come until Brian says in an almost demanding tone, "Pop the hood!"

The boys brought the car inside the garage and popped the hood to check out the engine while I stood back and watched.

"2 J-Z engine, no shhiiitttt!" Jesse exclaims excitedly.

"Man, what did I tell you." Brian explains to Dom and he replies, "I retract my previous statement."

"You know what! This will decimate all, AFTER, you put about fifteen grand in it, or more, if we have to. Overnight parts from Japan!" Jesse explains to both Dom and Brian.

"Well, put it on my tab for Harry's." Dom exclaims after thinking about it for like 2 seconds. "YES!" Jesse hisses out happily while taking another look at the engine.

I didn't notice that Brian was staring at me until I looked at him. He smiled at me, but I had to step up my A-game, so I flirtatiously winked at him.

Brian's smile widened and winked backed, but made sure Dom wasn't looking before he did.

"I gotta get you racing again so I can make some money off your ass." Dom explains to Brian, breaking our eye contact.

I then roll my eyes as Dom says to Brian, "There's a show down in the desert that's called race wars, and that's where you'll do it."

Dom then starts to walk away, but turns around and says, "I'll tell you what. When your not working at Harry's, your working here. And if you can't find the right tools here in this garage Mr. "Arizona", then you don't belong near a car!"

My brother then walks away, so I decide to follow him, but before I walk out the garage, I say to Brian, "He owns you now."

Brian and I share eye contact for a split second until I walk out of the garage.

I still felt this tingly feeling inside when I think about him or when I'm around him, but I could tell that he was staring at my backside as I disappear around the corner.

Jaelene's POV

Today, the garage was closed cause Brandon wanted to take me to a race to get the feel of being around racers since that's basically all they do down here in Tokyo. We watch a couple of drift races and then went out to eat.

"Did you have a good day?" Brandon asked me.

I smile and say, "Yeah, it was fun..."

"...just upset that Brian has been missing my calls." I finish saying with a frown.

Brandon rubs my arm and says, "Stop worrying! I'm sure that he's fine. He's probably busy with work."

"Well he did say that he was working on a case, so maybe your right." I say while looking at my sushi.

"I know I'm right, so just chill." Brandon states.

That day, Brandon and I went to the mall and to the movies, and then went home and went to sleep ready for what's to come for tomorrow.

Brian's POV

After giving the car to Dom and Jesse, we worked on it for a little while. As soon as it got dark outside, I told Dom that I had to go.

"How bout you come over for a couple drinks Spilner?" Dom asks while wiping off the grease from his hands.

I think about it, but my mind just goes straight to Mia, so I say, "Yeah, why not."

Dom, Jesse, and I head to the Toretto household and pop open a couple of Coronas.

Letty was in the kitchen with Mia talking about something, and don't get me wrong, I didn't wanna be rude and eavesdrop, but I couldn't help it.

"So, I've seen those looks you and the new kid have been sharin. What's up with that?" Letty says faintly.

"Nothing!" Mia states instantly.

I then hear Letty start laughing and continues to say, "Don't give me that load of crap, girl. I've seen the lovey dovey looks that you two share."

"There are no lovey dovey looks. We're not even dating! He's just a really nice guy that was a customer and now he might have a friendship with Dom, so I'll have to see him more often." Mia scoffs trying to act cool.

I chuckle silently and take a sip of my beer while I kept listening in. Dom and Jesse were playing video games while I was leaning on the living room wall, closest to the kitchen.

"Face it Mia! You like the guy! Just admit it!" Letty hisses out quietly.

"Fine! He is really hot! There I said it!" Mia yells silently.

I smirk and take another sip of my beer.

"No, there's more. Describe how you feel about him!" Letty tries to dig deeper to get the details she wants.

Mia groans and says, "Fine. I love his blonde hair and his beautiful blue eyes that I can get lost in. He makes me smile, he seems sweet and understanding, and he's freakin hot! There ya happy!?"

I then hear Letty laugh and then Dom looks up to see me smirking. "What you smilin about Arizona?" Dom asks with a smirk.

"Nothin. Just thinkin about that 10 second car." I say as a cover up. I was really thinking about his baby sister.

Dom believed me and made some room on the couch for me to sit as Letty and Mia came out of the kitchen.

Letty went straight to Dom and sat on his lap while taking the controller out of his hand and started playing, while Mia just stood there awkwardly.

"Here, you can sit here." I say while getting up off the couch, but was pushed back by Mia.

"No, I'm fine." Mia states and then sits on the arm of the couch, next to me.

I look at here and ask, "Are you sure? Do you wanna switch seats?"

"No Brian. I'm fine." Mia states with a smirk.

I let it go, for now, and just drank my beer. When I was finished with the first one, I asked Dom, "Where's the beers?"

"In the kitchen, in the cooler." Dom states while watching Letty's gaming skills.

I get up and walk over to the kitchen to get another beer, when I hear footsteps following behind me. I look behind me to see that it was Mia.

"You following me now?" I ask jokingly. Mia rolls her eyes and says, "No. Why would I be following you. I just came to get a beer for Letty, Dom, and Jesse."

I smirk as I pick up 4 beers out of the cooler and place them on the counter so I can open them, but Mia beat me to it as she brushes her body in front of me and opened all four of the beers.

"Did you do that just to feel on me?" I ask with a smirk. Mia then turns to face me, leaving our faces an inch apart, and says flirtatiously, "I don't know. Did I?" and then takes two beers and walks out of the kitchen while I quickly take the other two and follow her like a love struck puppy.

Mia gives the beers to Letty and Jesse and I give a beer to Dom.

"Your not gonna have anything to drink?" I asked Mia, still standing to go to the cooler incase she wants something to drink.

"Nah, I'm fine." Mia says, so I sit back down on the couch. The next thing surprised me a little. Instead of sitting back on the arm of the couch, Mia sits on my lap, take the beer out of my hand and takes a long drink from it.

I smirk at her as she hands me back my beer and turns as if she was facing Letty, and gets comfortable on my lap.

My arm instantly went around her waist and my hand rested on her hip. I don't think she minded as I feel her relax and snuggle closer to me.

Mia's POV

"Do you mind my hand being on your hip?" Brian whispers in my ear, sending chills down my back.

I then whisper back, "Not at all. Just don't get too touchy feely or Dom will kill you."

"I won't. I promise." Brian whispers back.

We then sit there and relax, watching Jesse and Letty play video games. About and hour or so later, I dosed off, but I could still here what everyone was saying.

"So, you got feelings for my sister Spilner?" Dom asks quietly as if trying not to wake me up.

I felt Brian shift under me as he says, "No. I mean, don't get me wrong, your sister is an amazing and beautiful woman. I just don't wanna be one of those guys that try's to push themselves on her. That's not me."

It was silent for a moment and then Dom broke the silence and said, "I'm trusting you on that. I think I should take her upstairs. She's out like a light."

"I'll take her. Where's her room?" Brian insisted to Dom. I opened my eyes just enough to see my brother smirk and shake his head and said, "Upstairs, first door on the left."

Next thing I know, Brian is holding me in his arms and taking me to my room. He managed to open the door and then walked over to my bed and placed me down gently as if trying not to wake me, but little did he know, I was already awake.

I then feel my shoes being pulled off and then I feel the blanket being draped on top of me. The next thing surprised me.

I felt Brian move a piece of my hair that was in my face and then kissed my forehead and whispered, "Night Mia."

I quickly reached out for his hand as his back faced me and made him turn back around.

"Thanks Brian. But you know that you could've woken me up right?" I say tiredly.

Brian smirks and takes a step closer to me and then sits on my bed and says, "I know. But you just looked...Peaceful."

I smile a little and say, "Well. It's late. You should get home and get some rest. Dom will want you at the shop tomorrow helping out with the car."

"Alright. Well I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Mia." Brian says as he touches my hand. "Night Brian." I say with a small smile.

Brian then pulls his hand back and walks over to my door and before he walks out of my room, he looks back at me and smiles, and then closes my door.

That night, all I could think about were my feelings for Brian. This is gonna be a long night.

Brian's POV

After I said goodnight to Mia, I walked back downstairs where I found Letty asleep on Dom, who was playing video games, and Jesse sprawled out on the floor, drinking to his hearts content.

"Hey. Ima go home. Get some sleep. I'll be back tomorrow to help with your "10 second" car." I tell Dom with a smirk.

Dom looks over at me and says, "Aight. Later Spilner."

I wave goodbye to a drunk Jesse and head out the door, closing it behind me. As I drive to Harry's, all I can think about is 'What will happen once Mia and Dom find out the truth. About my real name. That I'm a cop'.

Hopefully I don't die before I finish the job. I parked my car in front of Harry's garage and went to the back where my room was.

I took a quick shower, changed, and once my head hit the pillow, I fell into a deep sleep.


	9. Mia's Choice

Nobody's POV

The next day, after Brian worked at Harry's for a couple of hours, he went to help Dom get the Japan shipments from Harry's garage and take them back to Dom's.

"Tell me what you think about this." Jesse asks Brian as he puts in a Supra design into the computer. Jesse then explains everything that he can do to the car while Brian stared at the screen and then stared at Jesse amazed.

"Man. You should be goin to M.I.T. or something!" Brian exclaims.

Jesse looks at Brian and said, "Yeah. Right. I got that...uh, what is it called... That attention disorder..."

"A.D.D." Brian informs Jesse and Jesse replies, "Yesss...that shit."

"You know, I was good in Algebra and Math and shit. And everything else, I failed. Dropped out of school. I don't know. It's something about engines that...uh...calms me down. You know." Jesse explains.

Brian just stared in awe as he bonded with Jesse.

Dom called Leon, Letty, and Vince and told them to buy some groceries and then told Brian and Jesse to come over for a barbecue.

Once Leon, Letty, and Vince got to the Toretto house with the groceries, Vince saw Brian and immediately said, "I'm out of here." while pushing the groceries into Leon and Letty's hands and then walking back to his car.

Dom saw this and yelled out, "Vince! Why don't you come help us out?!"

"Looks like you have all the help you need brother!" Vince yelled back and then got in his car and took off.

Dom shook his head and went back to grilling.

"Mia!" Dom yelled but was interrupted as she laughed and said, "Alright! I'm out here already!"

Mia then made her way over to Dom while holding a salad and Dom gave her a hug that made them laugh. Brian came out with the Corona's, Jesse came out with the food and Leon and Letty were helping Dom with the grill.

Once they all sat at the table with the food and drinks, Jesse was the first to touch the food so Dom said, "Hey. Hold up. Now since you were the first to reach in for the chicken, you say grace."

Brian looked at Dom a little surprised, seeing that Dom wasn't all big and bad like people made him out to be.

Jesse then started out, "Dear Heavenly..."

"Spirit!" Leon helps Jesse out. "Spirit. Thank you." Jesse says to Leon.

"Uh...Thank you for providing us with the direct port Nitrous...uh...injection." Jesse starts out and Brian starts to smile thinking 'Who is this kid praying to?'

"Four corner in coolers and barb wire in-turbos. And um...titanium valve springs. Thank you." Jesse finished. But while Jesse was praying, Brian looked around the table until his eyes landed on Mia.

Mia did the same, and when her eyes met with Brian's, they smiled at each other, but the moment was interrupted when Letty started clapping and everyone said Amen.

"Not bad! Not bad." Dom exclaims with a smile to Jesse.

Everyone started laughing as Letty said, "He was praying to the car Gods man!" and then they passed the food around and started to eat.

"Look who it is! Ol' coyote's R US. Haha! I thought you weren't hungry, pumpkin!" Leon says to Vince as he sees him walking slowly towards the table.

Vince then looked down as he said, "You know, I gotta eat."

"He's always hungry!" Letty exclaims. Dom then thinks for a moment and then gives in as he said, "Alright. Sit down."

Vince then walks up to Dom and kisses the back of Dom's bald head and sits down. It got awkward very quickly as Vince took Brian's beer and took a waterfall from it and once he placed it down on the table, Brian took a long sip from it.

"Let's eat some grub man!" Letty exclaims, trying to lighten the mood.

After everyone ate, Mia disappeared into the kitchen with Brian and everyone sat in the living room to watch a movie.

"Need help with anything else?" Brian asked as he set down the plate with chicken on it.

Mia was washing the dishes as she said, "No I'm good! You can, uh, join the boys and go watch the movie."

Brian then grabs a towel and says, "Yeah we'll see, the cook doesn't clean where I come from." as he helps Mia out by drying the dishes that she washes.

"Yeah, well I'd like to go there." Mia states as she continues to wash the dishes.

It was quiet for a few seconds with Brian and Mia sneaking peeks at each other until Brian said confidently, "We should go out sometime."

Mia then blushes a little and then says, "No, I don't...I don't date my brothers friends."

"Well that sucks...I guess Ima have to kick his ass then." Brian jokes.

Mia giggles and says, "Oh, I would love to see that one. No, I would, I would pay to see that one actually!"

Vince then walks his drunk self into the kitchen to make some popcorn and when he sees Brian looking back at him, he starts to laugh.

"Wash my car when your done!" Vince laughs out as he puts the popcorn bag in the microwave.

Mia then gets pissed and says aloud, "What was that?!"

"Nah Mia. I'm talkin to the punk. And wear your favorite dress cause when your done I'll put you on the street where you belong, cutie!" Vince exclaims.

Mia thinks for a minute and then says, "Hey, V. V, what was that Cuban restaurant you wanted to take me to? You know, the one with the Picadio and the red candles and food all over the place. What was it called?"

"Cha cha cha!" Vince said happily, thinking that Mia finally liked him, but boy was he wrong.

"Yeah that's it!... Well, you can take me there! Friday night at ten. Is that good for you?" Mia explains to Brian.

Brian then stares into Mia's brown eyes and says, "Yeah it's perfect."

"Good!" Mia says happily as she stares back into Brian's blue ones. Vince then gets pissed and hits the door as he re-enters the living room.

"What. No popcorn?" Jesse asks confused. Vince then yells, "Make your own damn popcorn!"

Brian's POV

Mia and I just stared at each other as Vince left the room.

"Did you do that just because he was in the room or because you wanted to take me up on my offer of taking you out?" I ask while still staring into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

Mia smirks and says, "It was a little bit of both. But mostly, I just wanted to take you up on that date."

We continue to stare into one another's eyes and smile until Mia looked down, tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and said, "I should finish washing these dishes. And your gonna help me cause 1)Your taking me out and 2)I don't need you going to the living room where Vince will try to kick your ass...Again."

"Kick my ass? Oh please. I won that fight in front of your café!" I say honestly and all Mia does is giggle.

Once we were finished cleaning the dishes, Mia asked, "Want me to take you home?"

"No. It's fine. I can walk." I assure her, but she grabs her keys and pushes me out the back door as she yelled, "Dom, I'll be back in 10 minutes!"

I chuckled and think 'Damn, she's stubborn'.

"Mia, I said I was fine..." I start to say but got interrupted as she said, "Can you just let me take you home?!"

I then look into her eyes and smirk and said, "If you insist."

We get in the car and Mia drives me home, but before I get out of her car, I say, "Thanks for today Mia. The barbecue was great. Hope we can do it again sometime."

"Me too." Mia reply with a smile. I then lean in an kiss her on her cheek slowly and when I leaned back we stared at each other longingly.

"Night Mia." I said in a hush tone and she replies, "Night Bri."

That's the first time that she's used a nickname for me, so I smiled and got out her car and watched as she drove off. Man, do I have it bad for this girl...

Jaelene's POV

Today was ok I guess. I raced for the first time and came in second place. Brandon was making excuses for me and said it was cause something in the car was loose.

I was still kind of upset because my brother haven't called in like 3 days and I was beginning to get worried.

But that worry faded once I heard Brian's ringtone chime from my phone.

"Hey stranger." I say in a sassy voice.

"Hey. Why do you sound upset?" Brian asks in a half concerned half knowing voice.

I scoff as I replied, "Oh, I don't know...Maybe because my brother doesn't call any more! Or because he's to busy playing house with his new family! OR MAYBE BECAUSE IT SEEMS LIKE YOU DONT HAVE TIME FOR YOUR BABY SISTER ANYMORE!"

My eyes start to tear up as Brian said, "Jae, calm down! Where is this all coming from?"

"I don't know! But I do know that I've called you for the past 3 days! And not once have you called back to just say hi or I'm fine, but I'm a little busy with work! I was scared Brian! Do I even matter to you anymore, or are you so hung up on that girl Mia that you can't even call to see how your little sister is doing?!" I yell into the phone.

Brian was about to speak, but I interrupted him and said as calmly as possible, "You know what Brian, I gotta go. Have fun with whatever 'job' your doing. Just remember who your real family is." And with that I hung up.

"That sounded intense. Wanna talk about it?" Brandon asks as he sits on my bed.

I look at him with tears in my eyes and say, "I just-...I just miss him so much and it seems like he doesn't have time to call me and catch up with me anymore! And I know that I sound selfish, but he was always there for me when I needed him. But now that we're hundreds of miles away, he can't even call?!"

Brandon doesn't say anything as he pulls me into his arms, letting me cry on his shoulder.

"What am I doing wrong Bran?" I ask with a shaky voice.

"Your not doing anything wrong, ok! Just give it some time. He'll come around and call everyday and then you'll get annoyed that he keeps calling you and you'll realize that your both ok. And there's no need to worry." Brandon assures me.

I smile at him with tears streaming down my face and say, "I'm glad your here with me. What would I do without you?"

"Nothing! You'll probably still be living in L.A. with those people you had to call mom and dad." Brandon says jokingly as he wipes my tears away.

We shared a couple of laughs and then went to bed. I kind of feel bad that I overreacted on Bri like that.

I guess I'm just jealous that the people he's working for can see him and talk to him everyday and I can't do anything but call him and hear his voice for a short period of time.

I guess I'm a selfish, jealous baby sister who will always need her big brother...


	10. A Quarter Mile at a Time

Hey guys! I hope your enjoying my story so far! Thank you guys so much for continuing to read these stories, I means a lot... Enjoy chapter 10!

Brian's POV

Today, Hector came in Harry's shop and gave me a list and said that he wanted 3 of everything on the list for Race Wars. It was stuff for his car, but my mind instantly went to 'He might be the one hijacking the truck shipments'.

I put Hectors orders in the computer after he paid me upfront and then went about my day working at Harry's.

That night, I followed Hector to his hang out, out side of El Gato Negro. I was on a roof watching Hector having fun with his girls and his buddies.

I then walked around on the roof to try and find a way in. I then spotted a window, so I broken the glass as quietly as I could and then made my way to Hectors garage.

Down there I found his cars and looked at every detail of each car to see if the stolen shipments match up with what was on Hectors cars.

When I found nothing, I put everything back how I found it and quietly made my way out the window and onto the roof, but as I climb down the side of the building to get to my car, I didn't think to check if anyone was on the ground below.

I then felt something hard hit the back of my head and then everything went dark.

Nobody's POV

Vince stood over Brian's body with a shot gun in his hands. He then grabbed the back of Brian's leather jacket and dragged him to a dark alley and threw him back on the floor.

"He moans like a cop." Vince states as he walks around Brian with the shot gun pointed at him. Brian then groans as he starts waking up.

Dom then appears from the darkness and stares at Brian in disbelief.

"Brian, this is one of those times when you need to be very clear about what you say." Dom says calmly with his arms crossed. Brian just lays on the ground with his hands in the air as if trying to tell Vince that he surrenders as Vince points the gun in Brian's face.

Dom then takes two small steps forward and says, "Nod if you understand me."

"NOD!" Vince yells to Brian since Brian was still in shock to move, but Brian immediately nodded and as soon as he did Dom said, "Sit up."

Brian then gets up slowly as Dom states, "Tell me what the hell you're doin' down here."

"Oh, shit. What I'm doin'?" Brian asks as he breathes heavily while rubbing the back of his head because he was in pain. Vince then nudges Brian to speak, so Brian says panting, "Dom, I don't-I owe you a ten-second car. And what this is about, this is about Race Wars."

Vince then kicks Brian in his side to continue talking. "I just went in there and Hector is gonna be runnin' three Honda Civics with Spoon engines. And on top of that, he just came into Harry's and he ordered three T-66 turbos, with NOS, and a MoTeC system exhaust." Brian explains while still panting.

Vince and Dom look at each other a little confused, so Dom asks, "So what are you saying? You're gonna go around and check everybody's shit out, one garage after another?"

"Yeah." Brian says while standing up slowly and still panting. "Because Dom, you know... I can't lose again."

"He's a cop!" Vince shouts to Dom while still pointing the gun at Brian's head and then lowers the gun as he says again, "He's a cop."

This got Dom thinking a little, so he asked Brian, "You a cop?" Brian lies as he shakes his head no.

"Let's go for a little ride." Dom says smirking as Brian.

Brian smirks back as Dom starts to walk towards his car, but Brian dropped his smirk and became pissed as Vince hit Brian in his leg with the gun and yelled, "Walk!"

About 10 minutes later, Jesse drove Dom, Brian, and Vince to Jonny's garage.

"Alright kid. Stand watch." Dom says to Jesse as he gets out of the car with Brian and Vince. Jesse then drove to the front where the restaurant is to keep watch.

The boys jumped the fence, climbed on top of the roof, and found a way into the garage. They then look around the garage, until Vince says, "Yo, Dominic. There's no engines." while looking at a car.

"What are they plannin' on racin' with? Hopes and dreams?" Dom asks confused. Vince then shakes his head and says, "I don't know, but I know they're sneaky as shit, and they've got enough money to buy anything."

While Dom and Vince talk, Brian takes a look around and sees what he thought was the stolen merchandise from the trucks and as he walks over to the boxes, Dom's phone beeps.

"What Jesse?" Dom asks. Outside, Jesse was hiding as bikers drive by and once they passed, Jesse talks into his phone and says, "Dom, we got a wolf pack. It's Jonny Tran, and he's comin' your way really fast!"

"Alright, we got company." Dom says aloud to Vince and Brian, but Brian was too caught up in Jonny's merchandise so Dom had to scream, "Spilner!" for Brian to hear him.

The lights turned on and the garage started to open, so the boys ran to the back and hid behind some cars.

Jonny Tran and his crew then drive into the garage and held a mechanic, Ted, at gun point and asked why the cars have no engines. When Ted said he didn't know, Jonny then held him down to the floor while he pumped oil all over him until Ted finally said, "There in a warehouse!"

Jonny then got up from the floor, wiped his hands on a cloth, and kicked Ted in his stomach. Everyone then left the garage except Dom, Vince, and Brian.

They waited until Jesse said it was all clear and then got out through the roof.

Brian's POV

"My superiors are flying in from D.C. day after tomorrow. I want something to show. Now, we have a top echelon fence with a lube hose in his mouth, automatic weapons, a jacket full of prior son every one of these Asian punks, a garage full of DVD players and generally psychotic behavior. Now, tell me why we shouldn't move on Jonny Tran right now and see where we are when the dust settles." Agent Bilkins states in a rush.

"Because all we have is behavior." I say with an attitude. "Just let me get some hard evidence, because all we have now is just circumstantial-"

"What we have is probable cause." Bilkins says as he interrupts me. "And truckers arming themselves for some good old-fashioned vigilante mayhem."

Sargent Tanner then asks me, "Tell us about Hector, Brian."

"Oh, Latinos with spear guns. Give me a break." Muse says sarcastically, so I just roll my eyes and say, "No, Hector's still working on the engines for the cars, but the tires don't match."

Just thinking about this case gets me frustrated, so I said aloud, "Will some- Will someone just give me a cigarette?"

"Get him a cigarette." Bilkins says immediately to Muse. Muse was then going through the yes's and no's between Tanner and Bilkins.

Tanner said, "Don't get him a cigarette. I thought you quit."

"Yeah, I did quit. Just give me a cigarette." I say quickly while looking at the ground.

"Get him a cigarette." Bilkins tells Muse quickly, but Tanner shoots back, "No!"

"Tell me about Toretto." Tanner asks me, I guess trying to get my mind off of smoking.

I stand there, leaning against a counter with my arms crossed and say, "Well, I told you, I think he's too controlled for this. I mean, what? Goin' suicidal on semi truck? No way. I mean, maybe his buddy, Vince, but he's too stupid to pull it off."

Muse then jumps into the conversation and says, "I think the kid sister's blurring your vision."

"What did you say?" I ask feeling territorial about her.

"I don't blame you. I'd get off on her surveillance photos too, buddy." Muse states quickly, but that made me lose it. I charged at Muse and pushed him down to the ground, but was pulled back by Tanner as he said, "Knock it off! What? Are you going native on me, Brian?"

I try to calm down quickly by taking deep breaths as I stare down Muse.

"Have you read Toretto's file lately?" Tanner asked.

I look back and say, "Yeah, I memorized that file." but I then turn back, to Muse and continue to stare him down.

"Yah, well read it again. No, better still, take a look at these." Tanner says as he opens up an envelope which made the staring contest come to an end.

"Remember I told you about the guy he nearly beat to death? Toretto did this with a three-quarter inch torque wrench." Tanner states as he throws down pictures of a man who's face was disoriented and covered in stitches.

"He's a model of self control." Tanner finishes saying sarcastically.

I then start to walk away and say, "I need a few more days." and then I stop directly in front of Bilkins and repeat, "I need a few more days." and walk out of the station.

Nobody's POV

"Got a T.R.-seven here with a ball-bearing upgrade. What it's gonna do is, it's gonna spool up really quick." Jesse states as him Letty and Vince work on the engine. Letty replies, "I got this set up for twenty-four P.S.I."

Brian and Dom were working on putting the front of the car together as Dom asked Brian, "So, you got big plans tonight?"

Brian looks at Dom and then back to the inside of the car as he says, "Yeah, we're going out to dinner."

Dom then looks at Brian with an over protective big brother look and says sternly, "You break her heart, I'll break your neck."

"That's not gonna happen." Brian states confidently as he stares at Dom. Dom thinks for a moment and then says, "I wanna show you something."

Brian looks at Dom and wipes his hands and nods his head slowly. Dom then tells Letty, Vince, and Jesse that they'll be right back.

Dom takes Brian to his house to show Brian the house garage.

"Wow." Brian says with a smile as he sees the black Charger in the garage.

"Me and my dad built her. Nine hundred horses of Detroit muscle. It's a beast. Know what she ran in Palmdale?" Dom asks Brian with a smirk.

Brian stares at the car in awe as he says, "No. What did she run?"

Dom then walks to the side of the car and says with a smile, "Nine seconds flat."

"God." Brian whispers in shock while still looking at the amazing black Charger.

"My dad was driving. So much torque, the chassis twisted coming off the line. Barely kept her on the track." Dom explains with a genuine smile.

Brian chuckled in amazement and asked Dom, "So, what's your best time?"

"I've never driven her." Dom admits as he looks at the car, but Brian looks over at him and asks, "Why not?"

Dom didn't really have to think about that answer as he flat out said, "It scares the shit out of my."

"That's my dad." Dom changed the subject immediately and pointed to a picture on the wall, making Brian look.

"He was comin' up in the pro stock car circuit. Last race of the season. Ah, a guy named Kenny Linder came up from the inside... in the final turn. He clipped his bumper and put him into the wall at 120. Um... I watched my dad burn to death. I remembered hearing him scream. But the people that were there said that he had died before the tanks blew. They said it was me who was screaming." Dom explained to Brian as he walked around the car, thinking about the last memory he had of his father.

Dom took a deep breath in, looked at Brian, and continued, "I saw Linder about a week later. I had a wrench...and I hit him. And I didn't intend to keep hitting him, but by the time I was done, I couldn't lift my arms. He's a janitor at a high school. Has to take the bus to work everyday. And they banned me from the tracks for life."

Brian sat down and looked at Dom with pity and understanding expressions as Dom walked towards Brian and said, "I live my life a quarter mile at a time. Nothing else matters. Not the mortgage, not the store, not my team and all their bullshit. For those ten seconds or less, I'm free."

After that emotional conversation, Dom and Brian he'd back to the shop to work on the car a little more. Brian then leaves to go get ready for his date with Mia.

Jaelene's POV

This morning I woke up with a fever, so Brandon rushed me to the hospital. Luckily it was nothing major, but I now have the flu. Once the doctor gave the ok for me to leave, Brandon drove me home and brought me upstairs and told me to lay down.

"Why do I have to lay down? I'm not an invalid!" I yell to him as he was in the kitchen doing something and I was standing in the bathroom staring at my puffy red eyes and my puffy face.

"I didn't say that you were an invalid, but I'm not risking anything happening to you and as your best friend, I want you to get better. And plus, Brian would kill me if he thinks I'm not taking care of you." Brandon yells back.

I then give up and drag myself into my bed and place the covers over my legs and a small blanket around my shoulders. I started to get the chills so I yelled out, "Bran! I'm freezing! Wait, how am I freezing? It's June!"

"It's cause your sick." Brandon states as he enters the room with a tray with food and drinks on it. "I made you some chicken soup and some lemon/honey tea."

I smile and say, "Awe, you shouldn't have. But don't take it back now! I'm starving and hopefully this soup and tea will warm me up."

Brandon smirks as he places the tray on my lap and I begin to eat. Then, there was this annoying buzzing noise so I instantly said, "Can you make it stop please?!"

"Sure." Brandon said as he looked at my phone and said, "It's your brother."

"Ugh. I don't wanna talk to him right now. I sound icky." I say with my nose sounding stuffed. Brandon just nodded and answered the call.

"Hey Brian." Brandon says. I didn't really pay attention to his conversation as I ate my soup and the turned on the T.V. The only things I did hear were 'She doesn't wanna talk to you.' and 'Bye.'

"What'd he want?" I ask softly and Brandon replied, "He wanted to see how you were doin. I told him that you were sick and don't wanna talk right now. He sounded sad though."

I frown for a moment and then say, "Good...paybacks a bitch..."

Brandon just chuckled and watched over me until I fell asleep. I couldn't have asked for a better best friend.


	11. Undercover Love

Hey guys! Thank you to all who have been keeping up with my story. My schedule is going to be a little rough for about a month or two cause of volleyball and school. I will try to fit in updating and posting new chapters as much as I can. Anyways, enjoy chapter 11!

Brian's POV

After I left Dom's garage, I went to Harry's and got dressed for my date with Mia, but I could help but think about the fight I had with my sister. I think I put her in a bad position, so I just picked up my phone and called her.

After about 4 rings later, someone answered, "Hey Brian."

The voice belonged to Brandon, so I relied, "Hey bro, uh, is my sister there?"

"Yeah, she is...but she doesn't wanna talk to you..." Brandon said.

I guess I deserved that one. "Um...ok...uh, how is she?" I asked a little upset.

"She's ok. I mean, she caught the flu, but other than that she's good. I got her on bed rest and eating lots of soup and drinking lots of tea." Brandon explains. It's strange though cause my sister rarely gets sick.

"Okay...well tell her that I said 'feel better' and that I love her. Take care of her Bran." I say in a soft, but stern voice and Brandon relies, "I promise. Bye"

"Bye Brandon." I say and then hang up my phone. I put my head in my hands for a moment and then remember that I'm going out, so I quickly look at the clock and it said 9:50 pm.

"Shit!" I say quietly and rush out the store with my keys in my hand to then see Mia's car parked outside.

"I kind of figured that you'd be late, so I'm picking you up." Mia said with a smirk.

I smiled and laugh as I stuff my keys in my pocket and walk over to her car. "Hey Mia." I say as I sit in her car and close the door. She smiles and says, "Hey." and takes off to Ch Cha Cha.

Mia's POV

When we got to Cha Cha Cha, the waitress sat Brian and I in the middle of the room.

"So, um, how is it, anyways, that the-the gang came to be?" Brian asks. I look at him and smile and ask, "What?"

"The gang." Brian repeats. I then start giggling and say, "The gang? No, they don't call themselves a gang."

Brian smirks and asks, "Well, what do they call themselves then?"

"They're a team. They call themselves a team." I say smiling at Brian. Brian smiles back and asks, "Alright, so how is it that the team came to be?"

I look down at my plate and say, "Well, that's-that's-that's a whole lot of history."

"I've got time." Brian tell me as he stares at me with a smile, so I smile back and look at the table as I tell the story. "Okay. Vince grew up with my brother. Actually, he didn't-he didn't ever actually grow up, as you can tell. Uh, but they were friends as kids. And Letty, she just, she lived down the street. Always into cars, though. Ever since she was, like, ten years old. So, naturally, you know, my brother always had her attention. And then she turned 16-"

"And then she had Dom's attention." Brian cuts in, finishing my sentence. I look at him with a big smile and say, "Yeah! Yeah, it's funny how that works, isn't it?"

Brian smiles and nods his head, so I smile and say, "Yeah."

Brian and I then stare at each other for a minute, still smiling, until Brian asked, "So, how is it that Jesse fits into the whole thing?"

I laugh as I hear Jesse's name and say, "Jesse? Well, Jesse and Leon just sort of...showed up one night and never, ever left. Well, it's just the way my brother is, though, you know? Dom's like-He's-He's like gravity. You know, everything just gets pulled to him."

I then look at Brian and smirk. "Even you."

Brian takes a sip of his coffee and says, "Hm-mm. No." and then look at me with his perfect baby blue eyes starring into my brown ones and smiles while saying, "No. The only thing that pulled me in was you. Being friends with your brother is just a bonus."

My face starts to feel hot as I start blushing, so I look down and giggle. "That's-That's good. That's good. It's nice to come first every once in a while."

I look back up to Brian to see him still smiling at me, so an idea popped into my head, so I asked, "Want to go for a drive?"

Brian and I spent at least 10-15 minutes racing around in my car. And every time I looked at Brian, I could help but laugh because he looked scared for his life, but amazed at how I was driving.

When I got bored I told Brian, "I'm gonna take you to a place of mine."

I then drove to a beach and parked my car on the sand and sat on top of my car and Brian followed.

"This is it. This is my beach, that's my ocean." I say jokingly, so Brian tags along and asks, "So, that's your moon?"

I look at the clear sky and smirk and say, "Yeah, it is."

"I'm possessive." I say looking from Brian's eyes to his lips while smirking. We both then get caught up in the moment and inch our way closer to each other, until our lips connected.

We slowly started to make out on my car with our hands starting to roam from our necks to our back. Brian then started to lower himself so he was laying on my windshield and I was leaning over him, but I broke the kiss and look at Brian's face and smirked while saying, "Not here..."

Without saying anything else, I got off my car and went to the car door, getting in the drivers seat while Brian followed into the passenger seat.

We close the doors and lower the seats while smiling at each other with lust in our eyes. Brian then gently grabs my face and starts making out with me again, so I then make my way on top of him, straddling his waist, and say, "Here..."

Brian and I smile at each other and start to make out again. I then feel Brian put his hands on my butt and squeeze it as we continue to make out. This went on for about 10 minutes and then clothes started to be moved for a little quickie in my car.

As we were about to consummate our relationship, Brian asked from underneath me, "Are you sure? I don't wanna ruin this-"

"Oh, I'm sure." I say eager to have him inside of me already.

After our little quickie, Brian then gets in the driver seat, with me just sitting on top of him, kissing his neck. We were going to his place to finish what we started. After our little session, I fell asleep on Brian's chest.

It wasn't until about an hour or two later that I felt myself being rolled off of Brian's chest gently. I then faintly hear Brian answer his phone and say, "Yeah."

I slowly sit up, holding the sheets to my chest and ask tiredly, "Who is that?"

Brian then turns quickly while hanging up the phone as he says, "It was a wrong number."

Brian and I then stare at each other lovingly, so we both start to smile at one another.

"Hi." Brian says smiling at me, looking from my eyes to my lips. I smirk as we lean closer together and start making out again. We both then lowered ourselves on the bed for round 2 or 3. Just being next to him makes me feel weak and makes me lose my train of thought.

Nobody's POV

The next day, Mia, Dom, and Letty were in the garage working on the new car. Brian then walks in as Mia was putting a sticker on the car.

"Looks good!" Brian states as he crouches down from behind Mia and wraps his harm around her shoulders as she said, "Thank you." and smiled.

Brian then kissed Mia's head as she asked, "Did you sleep any last night?"

"No. But I like it that way." Brian says honestly as he kept giving Mia's head kisses. Dom then walked in the garage with a wrench in his hand, looking at Brian, so to fight off the tension, Brian stood up and said, "I have to pick up parts from Simi Valley for Harry."

"Drive safe." Dom says casually. Dom then watches Brian say a quick bye to Mia and rush out of the garage. Dom then became aggravated that Mia was getting so involved with Brian and not thinking about her school work, so he asked, "Isn't there a test or something that you should be studying right now?"

Mia then looked at Dom and crossed her arms while saying, "Don't worry Dom. I can handle it. I know what I've got to do, okay?!"

"No, I am worried about it! Your not doing enough of it!" Dom says sternly as he points the wrench at her. Mia then rolls her eyes and shoots back loudly, but slowly, "Get off my back!" and then walks out of the garage.

Dom looks after her as Letty comes out from under one of the cars and stands up as she says, "Hey Dom. Don't you think that your sisters's entitled to a little happiness?"

Dom looks at Letty and says honestly, "Of course I think she's entitled to happiness! I have to make sure she keeps moving forward! She doesn't belong in here!" as he walks up to her, getting in her face.

"What do you care anyway?" Dom asks confused. Letty then moves her hair from her face and says, "She old enough to make her own decisions man."

"Letty, this-" Dom starts to say, but then turns to walk away. Letty then quickly grabs his hand, turning him back around to face her as she says, "What you need to be worrying about, is who's gonna stick by your side."

"Your gonna stick by me?" Dom asks softly, so Letty took this moment as her chance with Dom and said, "Maybe." as she takes a step closer to him while unbuttoning his shirt, and Dom mimics her as he repeats, "Maybe."

Letty then rips open Dom's shirt and forces it down his arms as they're standing a couple inches apart as Letty says, "You don't always have to be such a tough guy." Letty then kisses Dom and he kisses back. They kept kissing slowly, until Dom moved both of his hands from Letty's waist, to her butt.

Dom then held onto Letty's butt as he lifted her up, putting her legs around his waist, and Letty giggled and said with a flirtatious smirk, "Watch out now."

Dom then started to walk over to the couch as Letty said, "Woohoo." while twirling Dom's shirt around, but she then became serious as she finally said, "I like you!"

Dom the smirked as he plopped himself down on the couch with Letty still straddling his waist, and the two continued to make out.

Somewhere across town, Brian was covered from head to toe in a S.W.A.T. team uniform as he helped the L.A.P.D arrest Jonny Tran and his cousin. When they were done, Brian took the day off, until that night when Bilkins called him in.

"Yes sir. Yeah, I know, but- uh, yeah. Yeah. Yes, sir. Yeah, I got it." Bilkins says into the phone and then hangs up.

Brian and Tanner were sitting in the office waiting for Bilkins.

"The DVD players were purchased legally. All we've got on Tran and company are a couple of low-rent weapons charges and some outstanding speeding tickets." Bilkins explains as he walks toward Brian and Tanner.

"So, they're out." Tanner states and Bilkins says, "Yeah. Father bailed them out. Is this the kind of intelligence I can expect from you O'Connor?"

Brian then turned slowly to face Bilkins as flares his nostrils as he asks, "You're gonna put this on me?"

"I can put it on whoever I want to kid. Perks of the job." Bilkins shoots back. Brian then gets pissed and stands up and says loudly, "No, there's no way you're gonna put this on me-"

"No, wait a minute, wait a minute. Let me tell you. I don't care if you have to put a gun to someone's head and blow your cover to smithereens. You've got 36 hours to crack this bastard, or you might wanna be thinking about another career." Bilkins states just as pissed off as Brian was.

Brian then storms outside, so Tanner follows close behind and says, "It's Toretto, Brian. It always has been Toretto. Tran and Hector are- They're just fumes." Brian then stops and looks at the lit up pond as Tanner continued, "Well, I know you've been lying to me. My question is this. Have you been lying to yourself because you can't see past Mia?"

"He won't go back to prison." Brian says calmly as he turns to face Tanner. Tanner then registers everything so far and says, "Well, that's a choice he's going to have to make. There's all kinds of family Brian. And that's a choice you're gonna have to make."

Tanner then leaves Brian there to think about what had been said, and all that came to Brian's mind was, 'Am I doing the right thing?'


	12. Confessions

Sorry that I haven't updated sooner! I'm trying to keep my grades up and manage volleyball games at night, so it's been a crazy few weeks. I promise, I'm not one of those people that abandon their stories. I will finish every single one that I write! Love you guys? enjoy chapter 12!

Brian's POV

I wasn't gonna call Jaelene today, cause I figure that she's still mad at me, so I went straight to Dom's garage to finish working on the car with Letty, Dom, Leon, and Jesse.

It was around 12:45 pm when we finished tuning the car and putting oil and gas in it, so Dom and I decided to take it for a test drive. I was racing down the streets of L.A. until I came to a red light and stopped next to a Ferrari.

"Nice car. What's the retail on one of those?" I ask the driver and he shoots back, "More than you can afford pal. Ferrari." The driver then starts to rev his engine, so Dom looked at me and said, "Smoke him."

I then started to rev my engine, waiting for the light to turn green, and once it did, we both took off, racing down the freeway. I won the race and then pulled up to this place called Neptunes Net.

"So, what's wrong Brian?" Dom asks as they sat across from each other in the dinner eating shrimp.

"Nothin, man. I'm fine." I say while not making eye contact as if I would give myself away. As usual, Dom doesn't believe me, so he says, "Come on. Obviously, something's off."

"Look, I have my good days and I have my bad days. Just like anybody else." I say while playing with my food like a little kid. "Brian, don't lose that cool of yours. That's your meal ticket." Dom says jokingly, but I didn't take it that way as I say sarcastically, "My meal ticket? What? I-I can't pay for my own shrimp?"

"I got the shrimp." Dom assures me, but I start to ramble so he would leave me alone, "No, see, that's one thing about me, Dom, you don't understand. I don't need handouts. I don't take handouts. I earn my way, every step. Just gotta make a little something extra on the side, like you."

"What do you mean, like me? What's that supposed to mean?" Dom ask confused.

I then take a bite of my shrimp as I said, "That's what I mean."

"What does that mean, "Like me?"" Dom asks again and I start to become frustrated as I say loudly, "Don't try- I'm not stupid, all right? I know that there no way in hell that you paid for all that shit that you got under the hood-" but I then get interrupted as Dom held out a hand to get me to lower my voice since we were in a public area, so I continue to say calmly, "There's no way in hell that you paid for all that shit under the hood of those cars by doing tune-ups and selling groceries. Now, whatever it is you're in in, I want in on it too."

Dom and I then stare at each other for a moment, until Dom reaches into his pocket and pulls out a piece of paper and slid it across the table to me. I picked up the paper and asked, "Well, what is this?"

"Read it." Dom says. I just look at the paper and ask, "What is this for?"

"It's directions. To Race Wars. We'll see how you do. Then we'll talk." Dom states.

Nobody's POV

The next day, everyone went to Race Wars. Letty was about to race, but her opponent wanted to speak to her before they started.

"Baby. Hey, baby. You should be watching from the side. Wouldn't want to get any exhaust on that pretty face." The guy says, but Letty shoots back, "How 'bout you put your money where your mouth is?"

"Well how 'bout I race you for that sweet little ass?" The guy says as the pull up slowly to the starting line.

Letty looks over to the guy and says sternly, "You want ass, why don't you hit Hollywood Boulevard? You want an adrenaline rush, it'll be two large. Right her. Right now. What's it gonna be?"

They both then show their money to each other and the guy says, "You got it."

When they reached the starting line, they both revved their engines. The guy was making kissy faces towards Letty, so she just rolled her eyes and pushed her sun glasses to her face. Once they were signaled to race, they took off.

"Uh, uh, uh. Another one bites the dust! Come on. What do you got? What you got?" The guy says mimicking Letty, so she smiles and says, "See Ya!" as she presses her NOS button and wins the race.

Brian then drives his car to Jesse's trailer. "Woah! Hey Bri. What up?" Jesse asks.

"Hey what's up Jesse? What do you have in your hand?" Brian asks as he tries to catch up with Jesses speed walking.

"Throwing down the pink slip, just like you." Jesse exclaims. Brian then gets worried and asks, "The pink slip to what? The Jetta?"

"Yeah." Jesse says, but Brian tries to reason with Jesse and say, "You can't beg your dads car."

Jesse smirks and says calmly, "It's alright. I ain't losing. This fool is running a Honda two thousand. I'll win. That way me and my dad can roll together when he gets out of prison. It's all good."

"Well, they're gonna throw him right back in prison after he kills you." Brian insists, but gets interrupted by Jesse as he says, "Oh shit, I'm up." and takes off running.

Leon then pulls Jesse's car up to the starting line and gets out as he sees Jesse running up to the car.

"You visualize the win." Leon says as he and Jesse have a bro hug, but when Jesse gets in the drivers seat, Leon says, "Hey, visualize the win, Jesse. I'm serious. You got to listen to me, man." Leon says.

Brian then walks up and asks, "Who are you racing?"

The unknown racer then rolls down his window to reveal Jonny Tran.

"Jesse don't do it. I bet you he's got more than a hundred grand under the hood of that car." Brian says trying to stop Jesse, but all Jesse said was, "Uh-hu!" as he looked at his mirrors.

When they were signaled to race, they took off, but Jesse used his Nitrous oxide to early.

"Too soon, Junior." Jonny states as he presses his NOS button which make him go 2x as faster than what Jesse was going. "No!" Jesse yelled as he watched Jonny pass him.

Jesse then cursed at himself as Jonny stopped the car, but Jesse kept driving to clear his head.

"Yo! Heads up, bro. We got problems!" Leon states, running up to Dom.

"What?" Dom asks and Leon replies, "Jesse."

Dom and Leon then look in the distance to see Jesse driving around.

"Where's Jesse going?" Dom asks with Vince and Leon standing behind him.

"He just raced Tran for slips." Leon states and Dom says, "Oh, shit."

There was a revving engine in the distance, coming closer and closer by the second. Jonny then stopped the car I front of the Toretto team and asked, "Where's he going?"

"He went to the car wash." Dom says sticking up for Jesse.

Jonny then makes a smart remark and says, "Whatever. Go fetch my car."

"Go fetch your car? We're not on your block anymore. You better watch who you talk to like that." Dom says while pointing at Jonny and then starts to walk away, but turned around as Jonny yelled, "Toretto! TORETTO! S.W.A.T. came into my house, disrespected my whole family because somebody narc'd me out. And you know what? It was you!"

Dom then lost it as he punched Jonny in the face repeatedly. The security tried to pull him off of Jonny, but they weren't strong enough, and they didn't know what Dom was capable of, but Letty, Leon, and Vince knew. Leon and Vince worked on trying to pull Dom off of Jonny and Letty stood back watching, until Jonny's cousin came out of nowhere and tried to help Jonny, but Letty punched him in the face before he could even get past her.

The crowd was going wild, pushing people out of the way. Brian tried to cut through the crowd, but stayed back since he saw how mad Dom was.

"Hey, yo! I never narc'd on nobody!" Dom yelled.

"Hey Dom! Chill out, man. Chill out!" Leon and Vince yelled. "I never narc'd on nobody!" Dom yelled again, so before he could brake free, Vince and Leon pulled Dom away while saying, "Dom! Let's go! Chill man!"

Mia's POV

Dom told me to stay in the trailer after his fight with Jonny, but I didn't listen. Dom didn't even know that I came until I tried to calm him down with the rest of the guys after the fight. Dom was now telling me that he had a job to do, so he was leaving.

"And I'm asking you not to go." I say on the brink of tears. "Mia, I'm doing this for both of us." Dom starts to reason with me, but I cut him off as I take a step back and say, "No, don't give me that crap. You're doing this for you! Why are you insisting on doing this? Dom, please, just don't."

But my brother completely ignored my wishes and took off in his car with Leon, Vince, and Letty.

I ran my hand through my hair and walked back to the trailer with tears in my eyes, not wanting to be bothered by anyone. But just my luck, as Brian walks up to me and asks, "Mia, what's going on?"

"What?" I ask like I'm clueless, but I'm guessing that Brian saw what happened and said, "You know what I'm talking about."

I sigh and say frustrated, "No, I don't, Brian."

"Oh, so what? You always have tears in your eyes when Dom drives away?" Brian asks coldly. I don't know why Brian was so concerned and it was annoying the hell out of me, but the way that he was acting right now was pissing me off too, so I ask, "What is the matter with you?"

Brian just flat out ignores me and kept badgering me with all these questions about Dom like he was some sort of detective on a case.

"Come on. What's your brother racing off in the middle of the night for? I'm talking about the trucks. You know about the trucks?" Brian asks, so I shoot back, "No, Brian! What trucks?! Jesus Christ!"

I was beyond pissed at this point as I kept walking, but Brian stopped following me as he grabs my arm tightly and turns me around to stop walking and face him, so I yelled, "What?!"

"Listen to me." Brian says calmly while looking into my eyes like he was gonna tell me his deepest darkest secret. "Mia I'm a cop." Brian states calmly.

I was pissed off and confused now so I shake my head and ask, "What are you talking about, Brian? What is this?"

"Ever since the first time I met you, I've been undercover. I'm a cop." Brian says sternly, but quietly.

I look into his eyes to see if this was all a joke, but his eyes spoke the truth and Brian really was a cop.

When I finally let myself realize that what Brian said was true, I said, "Oh, you bastard. You bastard."

I then shook my head with new tears ready to fall, disappointed at Brian, but then realizing that he was just using me, and that I must've been nothing but a toy to him.

I start to walk away a quickly as possible, but Brian ran after me and said, "Mia!" and tried to grab my arms again, but I turned around quickly and yelled, "Get off of me, Brian!"

"Mia! Listen to me!" Brian yells as he holds me in a tight grip in front of him. "Everything I ever said I felt about you was real. I swear to God. You have to believe me, Mia. But right now this isn't about you and me. Your brother's out there. He's about to pull a job, and we're running out of time. Those truckers, they're not laying down anymore. You know what, maybe they'll make it through tonight, but every single law enforcement agency in California's coming down on 'em."

I shook my head not wanting to believe Brian, but I then became upset as I realize that Brian was being completely honest with me, so I just stare at him with an upset look on my face as he continues speaking. "If you don't want anything to happen to your brother, to Letty, to Leon, to Vince... You have to just get in that car with me right now. You have to help me."

I try to register everything that Brian was telling me for my family's sake, but Brian still tries to reason with me as he tells me, "Mia, you are the only person that can help me right now. Please, Mia. Please help me."

I didn't really have a choice, and I wasn't gonna let my family get hurt so I agreed to go with Brian to help my brother and the team.

We were driving for about 30 minutes now, and Brian had me looking at a map to try and figure out where my brother was headed.

"Civics are stashed somewhere outside of Thermal." I say to Brian.

Brian then starts thinking and says, "And they wouldn't double back. And Highway 10's just way too well patrolled. So, what is that leave us with then?"

I look back down at the map and reply as calmly as possible, "That leaves us with all this."

I look at Brian, trying to read his face, but I can't tell what he's feeling at the moment because I feel like I don't know him anymore. Brian then takes out his phone and dials a number and starts speaking into the phone.

"Yeah, this is Officer Brian O'Connor. Serial number 34762." Brian says as he looks at me and back to the road quickly.

'Unbelievable.' I think. He even lied about his last name! Ugh, I thought that I could trust him! I guess that everything was just a lie though.

"I need a cell phone trace." Brian says and waited for a moment as someone was telling him something, but then looks at me and asks, "Mia, what's the cell phones number?"

I just stay quiet as I look out the windshield with more tears in my eyes.

"Come on Mia. She needs Dom's cell phone number now." Brian say while handing me the phone. I then snatch the phone out of his hand and bring it up to my ear and speak while looking at Brian with hatred and tears in my eyes, "(323) 555-6439."

I shove the phone back into Brian's hand as he looks at me and says, "Thank you."

"Yeah, you get that?" Brian asks into the phone.

Nobody's POV

Dom and the others pull up to there secret location, where they hind there "hijacking cars".

"All right, were one man short. Letty, I need you on the left side." Dom explains to everyone as they get their equipment ready, and into their cars.

As Leon walks up to his car, he says aloud, "Your sisters right about this one. This don't feel good."

"Don't do that." Dom says quietly, but Letty sighs and says, "Something's wrong."

"Stop!" Dom says as he tries to calm his team down, but Letty exclaims, "We shouldn't be doing this without Jesse."

Dom thinks for a second and then says, "Look, this is the mother lode. We've been on this for three months. After this, it's a long vacation for everyone. Let's go."

"I hope so." Leon says to himself as he gets in his car. Vince gets his gear on next to the car, as Dom walks over to the side with Letty and tells her, "Listen, the other night I had a dream...that you and I were on the beach in Mexico."

"Really?" Letty asks not believing him, but Dom assures her, "Really."

Dom then leans down and kisses Letty and says, "Come on. Let's make this happen."

"Leon, keep eyes on those scanners." Dom explains as he walks towards the car.

"Copy that." Leon replies.

"Alright. Let's go." Dom says as they all start their cars and take off.


	13. Hijackers Hell

thanx for the support guys. Luv u.

Mia's POV

The car was quiet for about 15 minutes after I gave the lady on the phone my brothers number. Brian's phone then rings and he immediately answered it with a, "Yeah."

Brian was listening to what ever the lady was telling him and then hang up and he looked at me and said, "Let me see this." as he grabbed the map from my hands.

Brian studied the map for a moment and then says, "All right, I think we're about 40 miles away."

"What are you gonna do?" I ask concerned and scared at the same time. Brian then looks like he didn't wanna tell me something so I ask again, "What are you gonna do?" Brian just stays quiet as he speeds up.

It was now daylight outside. Brian kept telling me that if I was tired, that I could go to sleep, but I couldn't because I was scared for my family's life, but I was also scared of being alone with Brian. It's funny how one little lie can change your whole perspective of one person.

I was looking out the window and become surprised as I see Leon holding Letty up and smoke coming from one of there cars. I knew that something bad was gonna happen, but Dom didn't wanna listen to me.

Brian caught up to the truck to then see Dom pull over to the side of the road as his car was smoking. I then look at the truck to see Vince holding on for dear life.

Brian started to hit the roof of the car, so I helped him, and when the roof finally popped off, Brian yelled to me, "Here, take the wheel."

"What do you mean, take the wheel?!" I ask frantically, but Brian yells back, "Take the wheel! Put your foot on the gas!"

I was beyond scared at this point as I yelled, "What?!"

"I'm gonna get him. Put your foot on the gas!" Brian yells to me, so I yell back, "Okay! okay!"

Brian then start to climb out of the car to help Vince as he yells, "Come on. Keep it steady."

"I got it!" I yell back trying to focus on driving.

Brian then holds onto the side of the car as he yells, "All right, hold on, Vince!"

"Hey, he's having a hard time holding on! I need you to get me a little closer!" Brian yells to me so I yell, "Alright!"

I pick up the speed a little and inch my way closer to the truck.

"Closer!" Brian yells.

"I'm moving in!" I yell back.

Brian then looks at Vince and then back to me and tells me, "Hold it right there!"

Brian didn't know what time to jump, so I help him out and yelled, "Go!"

When Brian jumped on the truck, he started to in hook Vince from the wire as he said, "Vince! You got to hang on here with me right now! We're gonna get you off this thing! Give me your arm! Vince look at me! Don't let go! Come on, Vince! Throw this arm around me! Vince, don't let go! Come on!"

I was watching Vince and Brian closely. Even though I'm highly upset at Brian right now, doesn't mean that I don't care about him, because believe me, I don't think that I'll ever get over him.

The truck start to sway side to side, so Brian yelled at me, "Come on, Mia! Get closer!"

I got as close as I could without getting bumped by the truck. Brian then threw Vince into the car and then Brian jumped on top of the car as the truck driver tried to shoot at him.

I was driving fine, until the truck driver bumped into the wheel of Brian's car and caused us to drive into a ditch. The car came to a halt and we quickly try to get Vince out of the car to put pressure on his wounds.

About a minute later, we hear another revving engine come towards us, to then realize that it was just my brother and the rest of the gang.

"V!" I hear my brother yell. I knew that once Dom found out about Brian being a cop that he was probably gonna kill him, so I didn't say anything.

Vince started coughing loudly, so Brian then yelled, "Come on Vince! Hang in there! Come on!" as he tied a belt around Vince's arm. Dom then ran over to us, so Brian told him, "If we don't get him to an ambulance in ten minutes, he's dead."

"Hold this. Hold the pressure." Brian says.

"I got it." I say back quickly as I apply pressure to Vince's arm.

I watched my brother as he used his white shirt to apply pressure to Vince's shot wound on the side of his stomach.

"Just like that. Don't let go. Hold his arm up." Brian explains.

"Vince!" I say trying to make sure that he doesn't pass out from blood loss, but it was getting harder by the second as Vince started to gasp for air. Brian couldn't take it anymore, so he pulled out his phone and called someone.

"Yeah. Yeah, this is Officer Brian O'Connor." Brian says quickly while watching Dom.

I then immediately became scared for Brian and I saw the way that Dom was looking at him.

"I'm off-duty M.A.P.D. I need a life flight roll out right away. My twenty is, uh, Highway 86, mile marker 147. I got one trauma victim, about 24 years of age, six foot. Maybe 200 pounds. He's got real deep laceration to his right arm, with arterial bleeding. And he's got a-a shotgun wound. Close range to his left flank." Brian states loudly and shaking as he's scared that Dom might kill him.

I then look at my brother as he looks at me as if asking if I knew about this, so I shook my head with tears in my eyes and mouth 'No' as I knew what Dom was thinking.

"Yeah. Yeah, and he's going into shock!" Brian yells.

About 5 minutes later, the helicopter came and lifted Vince off and took him to the hospital. Dom went back to the car hike I was standing half way from where Brian was standing and half way feo where Leon parked the car.

I look at Brian with tears in my eyes remembering everything that we've went through the past couple of months, but I then look at Leon yelling something to Dom, but I couldn't hear from all of the noise that the helicopter was making.

I then turn back around to meet Brian's eyes again, but then remembered how he lied and betrayed me, and then turn around to see Dom yelling something to me, so I ran to my brother, but looked at Brian one last time with hurt in my eyes and then get into the back seat with Letty.

I start to silently cry as Dom gets in the car and Leon drives off. Letty saw that I was crying and hugged me the whole way home.

Brian's POV

After Mia and Dom left with Leon and Letty, I raced back to the Toretto house. As I pull up into his drive way, I see that Dom took out the black Charger that he rebuilt and I saw Dom walking me out of the garage with a shotgun in his hand.

"Dom, put the gun down now!" I say while pointing my hand gun at him.

Dom just ignores me and says, "Move your car."

"No. Bullshit! Put it down now! No more running!" I yell, but Dom gets mad and walks over to me as he yells, "Im not running!"

I then slowly stand up from my crouching position and ask, "Where Leon and Letty?"

"They're long gone!" Dom yells.

I then slowly walk up the drive way to Dom with my hand gun still pointed at him and say, "Then it's over. I didn't call the police. But don't push me. Put the gun down! I swear to God!-"

"You are the cop! You're a cop! Brian! I got to find Jesse before they do. I'm all the kids got!" Dom yells at me.

I think for a minute, but try to keep my cool and say, "I'll call in the plates. P.D. Will pick him up way before Jonny even gets near him."

Dom then cocks his shot gun back and says as calmly as he could, "Move your car."

"Dom, stop it! It's over! Please!" Mia says as she comes out of the house with a hoarse voice. Just by looking at her, I could tell that I hurt her, bad.

Dom then turns his head and yells, "Mia, stay out of it!"

"Move the-" Dom starts, but gets interrupted by a revving car engine. Dom looks over to see that it was Jesse.

"Dominic, I am so sorry. I don't know what I'm doing, Dom. I'm so scared right now. I don't know what's going on." Jesse says with a shaky voice. Dom then throws his gun down and surrenders to me, so I lower my gun as Dom tries to talk to Jesse.

"Jess! What were you thinking, man?" Dom ask calmly, to not scared Jesse away, but Jesse start going berserk as he yells at the top of his lungs, "I don't know! I panicked! I'm sorry. I'm scared! I don't know what I'm doing! Will you please help me!"

Dom and I then hear a pair of revving engines coming our way, and knew that this wasn't gonna end well. The pair was Jonny Tran and his cousin Lance.

They started a drive-by shooting, and one of the bullets hit Jesse. I panicked, but by the time I shot at Tran and Lance, Jesse was already a goner.

Mia start to run down the stairs when the coast was clear and yelled, "Jesse? Jesse! No, Jesse!"

Dom and Mia were now holding Jesse, sobbing that they lost their friend. I didn't know what to do, until Dom looked at me and gave me a like that could kill, so I quickly got in my car and sped off after Jonny and Lance.

Dom's POV

I watched Brian race out of my drive way, so I got up off the floor and decided to leave.

"No, Dom, no!" Mia yelled after me as I left her their with Jesse and took off in my Charger in the opposite direction that Brian went.

Some people might have thought that I would have took that chance to run from my crimes, but I didn't. I took a short-cut and found myself behind Brian's car.

Lance was following the back of Brian s car while Jonny was in the front, so I took the opportunity to crash into Lance which sent him tumbling down a very, very steep hill.

I got out my car to see if he was dead or not and he wasn't, but I knew that he was badly injured so he wouldn't be able to move. I then got in my car and raced to the middle of the street where I knew Brian would see me.

Brian's POV

I wonder where Lance went, I thought as he wasn't in sight. I wasn't really worried about Lance though. I was worried about getting shot by Jonny.

We raced down the streets of L.A. until we came to a bridge, so I slid my car to a stop and shot Jonny. Once he went down, I got out of my car and ran over to him to check for a pulse.

He didn't have one, so Jonny Tran was now dead, and Jesse was brought to justice. I then hear a revving engine, so I thought it was Lance, but boy was I wrong. Dom was in the middle of the street revving his engine as if saying, come and get me.

"Call 911. You. Call 911!" I yell to a stranger and take off running to my car as Dom took off in his. Now was my time to either follow him and arrest him, or change my plan entirely.

I caught up to Dom as he stopped at a red light, so I stopped my car too, to see what he was gonna do.

"I used to drag here back in high school. That railroad crossing up there is exactly a quarter mile away from here. On green, I'm goin for it." Dom explains to me. Wow this guy is crazy, but if he's doin it, then I'm gonna do it with him.

We both revved our engines and when the light turned green we both took off. It was at least 15 seconds into the race, when we heard a whistle coming out way and bells ringing. That meant only one thing. The train.

Dom and I looked at each other, but didn't stop racing. Something went wrong in Dom's car cause it started to smoke really bad, but Dom didn't care. I then looked at Dom like he was crazy as I saw the train, but when Dom saw it, he started to go faster, and I knew that I had to keep up with him if I wanted to live.

The cars then jump into mid air as we cross the railroad tracks at full speed, and the train just barely missed us.

Dom and I then look at each other and smile that we actually made it, but my smile was quickly wiped off my face as a see a semi pull out of no where, but by the time Dom looked, he had already crashed into it, sending his car over mine.

When the charger finally stopped tabling and rolling, I quickly stopped my car and ran out with my gun, just incase anyone tries anything funny.

"Dom!" I yell as I ran to the charger to check on a grunting Dom.

I look at the drivers side to see Dom panting and then saying as he saw me, "That's not what I had in mind."

Even after he almost dies, he still has jokes? Unbelievable! I then help Dom out of the damaged car and onto the street, up then the sirens starts coming closer by the second. I think Dom didn't care anymore, so he stood there, holding his arm, like a soldier.

In that moment, I couldn't help but think that he was like a brother to me and Mia was like the love of my life. I basically told myself that I'm gonna throw my life away for Dom and his family, I I did the most stupidest thing and handed Dom my car keys.

Dom look at me and then to the keys as if he was asking if it's what I really want. I gave a little nod as to take the keys from my hand and when Dom did he asked, "You know what you're doing?"

"I owe you a ten-second car." I say honestly to Dom.

Dom then holds the keys and gives me a grateful look as he takes off in his new car. I watch as he leaves, but then I turn around and start walking away from the damage, leaving my old life behind. Now it's time to run and start a new life, but there's one thing that I have to do first.

After the cops came to the scene, nobody was there but a beat up car. When I got a safe distance away from the damage, I called Tanner and told him to pick me up.

I told him to take me to the Toretto house and on the way there, I told him that was done working for him and Bilkins. Tanner stood up for me and said that if they ever found out that I'm on the run, which will eventually happen, that he'll try to stall them.

Once we reached Dom's house, Tanner pulled up in the drive way and said, "Ok, here you go. You have a good one."

"Thank you." I say, appreciating what Tanner has done for me ever since I started the buisness.

I then get out the car and make my way to the garage door, seeing that Mia was packing her belonging in boxes.

"So, where are you moving to?" I ask. Mia doesn't even give me the time of day to look at me as she says, "Away."

"Have you heard from Dom?" I ask. Mia just looks at me for a split second and rolls her eyes, so I say honestly, "You wouldn't tell me if you had."

"No. What are you doing here? I thought your job was done. Officer..." Mia says with an attitude. And I wouldn't blame her after everything I've put her through.

I then walk into the garage and say, "Well actually, I'm not a cop anymore. I quit. And they let me go quietly." And by they, I mean Tanner. Trust me, if the others knew that I was on the run, I would be arrested before I could snap my fingers.

"So what do you want?" Mia asks confused as to why I would be at her house at this moment. "What do I want? I want another chance. With you." I say honestly as I walk up to Mia.

I could tell Mia was fighting with herself as she shook her head and picked up a trophy and said, "It's not gonna be that easy."

"I've got time." I say smirking that Mia would even consider letting me back into her life.

We talked for a bit, until Tanner sent me a text and said, "The cops know what you did. I tried to help, but it didn't work. You need to run, now Brian. Don't let anything hold you back, just go, now! There's a S.W.A.T. team on their way to your house! It was nice working in with you Bri. I'll see you soon. -Tanner."

I look at Mia and say, "I gotta go. I'm sorry Mia."

Mia shook her head and said with tears in her eyes, "I knew I shouldn't have trust you! Leave, just go!"

I put my head down and walked out the garage. I called a cab and made my way to my house as fast as I could and started to pack my things.

I left what ever I didn't need and I also left my badge as I hung it on the bathroom mirror. Harry had a race car that he never used, so I paid him for it and raced to Arizona. I raced some poor experienced drivers and made some money off of them.

I went all over the states trying to steer clear of the cops, but every time I moved farther and gatherer away from California, to faster they were to finding me. I was now in newspapers and probably on the news world wide.

I stopped at a dinner one day for some coffee and saw my face on the news paper. I then saw some cops walk in, but I hide my face.

I saw this really pretty girl sitting in front of me in the next booth over and knew that I was a fugitive. I didn't even get my food, so I quickly walked out of the dinner and raced to a motel.

I slept for a couple of hours and then had to leave as I saw my picture on the news, but once I walked outside, I saw some cops searching my car. I went to turn around, but bumped into that pretty girl I saw at the dinner. I said sorry and then ran.

It was now daylight and I was walking on the side of the road in Texas trying to see if I can get a ride. And what do you know, it's the girl from the dinner.

She gives me a ride and takes me to a dealership where I can buy a car. She had a newspaper in the car with my picture on it and smiled when she looked at me.

I'm surprised she didn't bug out and call the cops, but not to waist anytime, I said thank you and bought a car of my own.

It was a crappy looking car but after about a week or so, I spray painted it to make it look brand new and traded it in for a new model.

I drove across the United States, but I had to choose my final state to go to, wether it be New York or Miami.

At the last minute, I chose Miami.


	14. It's about Brian

Here's the chapters I promised last night! Hope you like them!?

Jaelene's POV

It was about two weeks after I last spoken to my brother. And in those two weeks I also got over my flu. It was a Saturday night, so I went to sleep late. I was rudely awoken by Brandon about 3 hours after I fell asleep.

"Jae! Get up!" Brandon said frantically.

I groan into my pillow and said, "If your not dying, I don't wanna here it."

"Jae, stop! Get up, now! It's about Brian..." Brandon says.

As soon as Brandon said Brian, I shot out of bed and ask, "What? What happend?!"

"Go watch the News. It's on world wide." Brandon says frantically.

We both then ran to the T.V. like little kids would run to their presents on Christmas Day. When I looked at the screen, I see Brian's picture plastered on it and the caption said that he helped a criminal get away and he was now on the run.

"Oh my god... Why would he do this? He just gave up his career!" I shout.

Brandon shook his head and said, "I don't know. But why do I have a feeling that your gonna try and keep him out of trouble?"

I sigh and rub my forehead and say, "Because you know me so well, and you know that I know where he's gonna be hiding out at, and that I need to go and stop him from making the biggest mistake of his life."

Brandon sees how frustrated I am, so he pulls me into a hug and says, "If it's what you have to do then go. I'll be fine here."

"Are you sure? Cause I don't wanna leave if you need me to help you with some stuff. I don't want you to have to do it by yourself." I say being a good friend.

Brandon chuckles and says, "I'll be fine! Just go pack your things. I'll get on the computer and get your tickets for the plane."

I sigh and then kiss Brandon's cheek and say, "Thank you. You know I love you right?"

"Yeah, yeah. Love you too." Brandon says and then pushes me and says, "Go!"

I packed at least 3 bags of clothes, because let's face it, I don't know how long I'll be in Miami. The only reason I know that Brian is going to Miami is because Brian and I think alike and we've actually talked about going to Miami if the law ever became an issue and caught up to us.

About an hour later, it was 4:30 am, I said goodbye to Brandon and got on the first plane out of Japan to Miami. Man, this is gonna be a long flight...

Nobody's POV

In Miami, it was 10:00pm and people were closing off random roads, so chances are, there was a race about to go down.

"Yo, Jimmy, man, give me the status. Tell me we good."

"We got it man." Jimmy says.

"Beautiful. It's gonna be an all-timer tonight." Tej says smiling and hangs up the phone.

Tej then walks out of his friends garage and yells, "All right, all right, all right. Fire 'em up! We go live in five. It's time for ignition and straight automobile pimp. Let's do it, man. Let's go."

Cars started revving their engines, music was playing, and everyone was having a good time.

The racers were already at the starting line, except for one.

"Whoa, whoa, man. Wait a second, man. You cats are first wave, man. Where's your fourth at?" Tej asks Suki, Slap Jack, and Orange Julius.

"Yo, it was Joaquin, but he had to work graveyard shift." Jack said.

Tej made a confused face and said, "What? Graveyard shift, man?"

"Yo, why don't you just run with us, Tej?" Jack asks.

"Hell, no, I'm not runnin' with y'all, man. And I tell you what. Either you find a fourth or you don't race. How bout that huh?" Tej says honestly.

Julius then tries to be funny and says, "We should find two so we don't have to roll with skirt here. Haha. Un carro rosita. (One Rosita car.)"

The crowd then ooh's so Suki says fuck you in sign language and says, "¡Idiota! (Idiot!)"

Julius starts to say some stupid stuff in Spanish, so Tej decides to think about a really good racer and says aloud, "Whoa. Whoa. Wait a second. Why don't I just find y'all a fourth and we settle this on the streets, huh?"

Suki smiles at Tej and says, "Bring him on."

"Anybody I want? No matter who it is." Tej asks and Suki, Jack, and Julius all agree. Tej then gets out his phone and dials a number.

"Yeah." The man says from the other line.

"Yeah, man. You wanna race tonight?" Tej asks.

The guy was none other than Mr. Brian O'Connor. "Yeah. You know I could use the money."

"You got four minutes man." Tej exclaims with a smirk.

Brian the grabs some clothes and says, "All right. I'll be there."

Tej chuckles as he knows that Brian will be out side in no time because Brian was living with Tej in the garage.

"The race starts in four minutes!" Tej says and the crowd cheers.

Jack was leaning on his car, waiting, so his girl comes up to him and asks, "You think we gonna win baby?"

"What do you think?" Jack shoots back and his girl says with an attitude, "You better. We got rent to pay."

"I know this." Jack says to his girl looking at her up and down like she's stupid.

About 2 minutes later, Brian pulls up.

"Yeah. There's our fourth right there." Tej says smiling and when Suki looks over she says, "Shit. It's Brian."

Brian then steps out of his car and greets everybody. "What's up Tej?"

"What's happenin' dude?" Tej says.

Brian and Tej bump fists as Brian says, "Thanks for the invite."

"No problem at all, man. Just, uh- just remember me when you wax, aight?" Tej says seriously.

Brian looks back and smiles as he asks, "They got deep pockets?"

"Real deep." Tej chuckles.

The boys then turn around and Brian says, "What's up Suki?"

"What's up Bullet?" Suki says. Bullet is Brian's nick name because, like a bullet, Brian's quick.

"What do you say we kick it a nickel?" Brian ask with a smirk.

"Nobody said nothing about raising the stakes!" Julius says confused.

Brian then looks at Tej and Tej just shrugs his shoulders, so Brian walked up to Julius and says, "If that's the case, why don't you ask these nice people here to back off the line so you can go home?"

The crowd ooh's and Julius looked back at them and told them to knock it off. Tej then walks up next to Brian as if telling Julius, you better listen to him.

"Ok. Thirty-five large." Julius says. Brian then gives his money to Tej and Julius does the same.

Jack then thinks pretty hard and says, "Thrity-five large huh?"

"Either that or you can go home, brah." Tej says as he hold out his hand for the money, so Jack says, "Yeah. It's all there." As he hands Tej the money. "It better be." Tej exclaims as he looks at the money.

Tej then walks up to Suki, who was already sitting in her car and said, "Uh, damn, Suki. Uh, when you gonna pop my clutch, huh?"

"As soon as you get the right set of tools." Suki says as she plops the money into Tej's hand and Tej replies, "Yeah, aight."

As Brian gets into the driver seat of his car, he notices a girl that's been following him for a while. Brian gets nervous and then gets in his car as the girl walks through the crowd smirking.

"Alright, back up. Back up. Let's go. Let's go." Tej yells.

Brian then turns his NOS on which causes some blue flames to fly out the back and the crowd say, "Oh!"

"Yeah! Back y'all asses up. Back up. Back up. Before you turn into barbecue around here. It's not a game. This is serious. Alright, back up. Back up. Get off the street. Off the street, let's go! Everybody keep your hands real, real clear alright? 'Cause I got a surprise for y'all this evening." Tej tells the crowd.

Tej then tells the racers to go, and they all take off. Towards the end of the race Tej told Jimmy to hit a switch which cause the bridge to lift at a 45 degree angle. Brian, Jack and Suki were the only ones that made it over the bridge. Julius chickened out and went a different way and Jack crash his car. Brian came in 1st place and Suki came in 2nd.

"Tell me y'all saw that, man. Bullet and Suki sprayed the bridge, and I need to start making y'all pay to see this shit. I got over 10 stacks for my man right here, aight?" Tej tells the crowd and then tells Brian, "Thats what I'm talkin about man. Play with it."

Brian laughs and Tej says, "Smells good, don't it?"

"Yeah, I'll buy that right there." Brian says jokingly and slaps a few hundreds down into Tej's hand.

"Right. Y'all see this? Everybody take a good look. This is what you call mutual respect. Aight, let's clear out." Tej says as he puts the money in his pocket.

Suki then get out of her car to see the damage and says, "Shit!"

"Hey, uh, make sure you bring that body by the garage later, aight, so , you know, we can work on that front end of yours." Tej says as he looks Suki up and down. "Watch out. Cause maybe I will." Suki says as she steps closer to Tej and kisses him on the cheek. Tej just chuckles and says, "Yeah."

Brian the sees the girl in the crowd, so she giggles and starts to walk away, but Brian asks, "Hey, where you going?"

"It's time to get out of here." The girl says mysteriously.

"Whys that?" Brian asks, but the sirens answered his question.

Everyone then ran to their cars to get away from the cops. Brian tried to get away but he ended up getting caught as one of the officers steps out of his car and shoots Brian's car with this claw thing that makes your car malfunction, so Brian's car came to a stop.

Brian's POV

I got arrested and brought into the interrogation room.

"So, how long you been in south Florida?" An officer asked.

I looked at the table and said, "A while."

"Before that?" The officer asks. I just stay quiet until he says, "We know your Brian O'Connor, formerly of the L.A.P.D."

"You've got the wrong guy." I say quietly and the officer says, "Really..."

I nod my head until we hear a knock on the door to reveal Bilkins.

"How you doin' O'Connor?" Bilkins asks me. My cover was now blown, so I might be going to jail now.

"Let's take a walk." Bilkins tell me as he unhooks my handcuffs.

Jaelene's POV

It was around 7:30 am the next day when my plane landed in Miami. I got into a cab and asked the driver to take me to a police station where I would ask if they have my brother in custody cause on the news it said he got arrested.

"Hi, I'm Jaelene O'Connor. I was wondering if you know anything about Brian O'Connor?" I asked the front desk lady.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but that's classified information." The officer said so I shot back, "How the hell is that classified information? As simple yes or no answer would help!"

Just then another officer comes out from one of the desks and says, "I'm so sorry miss. She's new..." and gives the lady a nasty look.

"What can I help you with?" The guy asks.

I sigh and say, "I'm looking for my brother, Brian O'Connor. Is he here?"

"Yes he's here. He's in a meeting at the moment. Would you like to see him?" The cop asks. I just nod my head and say thank you as he guides me towards the back.

"So what's the idea here? Dunn and I are supposed to be street racers?" A voice asks. I can recognize that voice from anywhere. Brian.

"Would you like to wait out here?" The cop asks.

"Yeah. I'll wait. I want it to be a surprise." I say thinking of a plan to get back at Brian.

I waited for about 5 minutes when Brian came out and walked past me, but stopped in his tracks.

"Long time no see Brian." I say casually as I turn around to face him with my arms crossed.

Brian was surprised and scared at the same time. "Jae what are you doing here?"

"I can ask you the same thing. Aren't you supposed to be in L.A. working on a case? I never would have thought that my own brother would run from his mistakes and become a criminal." I say calmly but sarcastically.

Brian then walked slowly towards me with his hands up in surrender and said, "Jaelene, I can explain..."

"Explain what Brian?! What, that you completely blew off your own sister for a fake family? Brian I haven't heard from you in a month! But then I have to find out on the news that your a criminal on the run? What the hell were you thinking Brian?! No, scratch that, because clearly, you weren't thinking at all." I yell and start to pace.

Brian then grabs my hands and says, "I'm so sorry for whatever pain I have caused you! I love you so much Jae. I would never want to hurt you deliberately."

"Oh really, you wouldn't wanna hurt me? Ok, so let's think for a minute. I would call almost everyday, and you didn't pick up half the time, even though we promised each other to talk every single day. You were to busy with your fake family, or whatever the hell you wanna call them, to even check on your baby sister. The least you could've done, Brian, was call. Then you were so caught up in running from your real life, that you didn't even wish me a happy birthday. But I called you on yours and left a message. So that hurts Brian. More than you can ever think of." I say.

"Jae-" Brian starts but I interrupt him and say, "I will always be there for you in a heart beat. So, answer me this Brian. What changed? Because you used to do the same for me. But now it seems like we've drifted apart."

Brian didn't bother to say anything. He just pulled me into a hug and didn't say a word. I relaxed, but started to cry.

"Don't ever do that again Brian, because so help me if you do, I will kill you personally."

Brian chuckled and kissed my head and said, "I hope not. But I'm sorry baby. I should have called more often, I was just caught up in the case and figuring out who was the criminal. How can I repay you?"

I smirked and wiped my tears and say, "New car and a shopping spree?.."

"You got it baby girl. Come on. And then tomorrow we can see an old friend." Brian says as he puts his arm around my shoulder and we walk out the station.


	15. Mr Roman Pearce

Jaelene's POV

The next morning, Bilkins, Brian and I went to Barstow speedway to see Roman.

Brian explained the plan to take down Carter Verone. We watched car number 68 and Bilkins asked, "That's your boy in the Monte Carlo?" Brian and I both nodded and said, "Yeah, that's him."

"Yeah, he's got some skills." Brian states. "And he's crazy as hell, I'm telling ya."

Bilkins then looks at Brian in a weird way, so I say, "In a good way though. He's the man for the job."

"He's got quite a record, including three years upstate. Says here he's on house arrest now. Can't go more than 100 yards from his home." Bilkins states confused. All three of us then watched as Roman took out every car in the rink and won.

"He always said he'd be famous." Brian jokes. I giggle and say, "Let's go have a chat with this boy."

We walk down from the stadium and then walked to Roman.

"Pearce! Roman Pearce!" Brian yells, but Roman kept walking like he didn't hear a thing.

Brian then turns around and says, "Yo, whatever happens next, just let it go."

"I ain't in it." Bilkins says while putting his hands up in surrender.

I laugh and stick my arm out to Bilkins and say, "I think you might wanna take a step back for this."

"Is it that bad?" Bilkins asks and I reply, "Oh, Yeah."

Brian then whistles and yells, "Rome!"

Roman then turns around and says, "Only my homeboys call be Rome, pig!"

"I'm not a cop anymore, bro." Brian states.

Roman then starts walking towards Brian and asks, "Is that true? Blondie here's not a cop anymore?"

"That's right. No badge." Bilkins states.

Out of nowhere, Rome then punches Brian and the two start wrestling.

"Whoo!" Bilkins yells and I say, "Here we go."

Bilkins and I start laughing as Brian yelled to Roman, "You still fight like shit! You still fight like -"

Brian grunted as Roman punched Brian in his side.

"You better chill." Brian says.

Roman was now sitting on top of Brian as he asked, "What the hell are you doing here O'Connor?"

"I'll choke you!" Brian exclaims as he ignored Romans question.

"I told you to stay away from-" Roman started but the get punched by Brian.

Bilkins and I sat down and started eating popcorn like we were at a movie.

"You should've told me. I did three years, Brian." Roman yelled as he was put in a head lock by my brother and Brian yelled back, "I told you it wasn't my fault."

The boys then stopped and let go of each other and Roman asked again, "Why did you come here, O'Connor?"

"I got a deal for you." Brian states breathing heavily.

"When I needed your ass, you were nowhere to be found. Now you tryna' hand out deals?" Roman asks.

The boys then get up and Brian says, "I need you to come to Miami and drive with me. If you do, they'll take off that anklet and they'll clear your entire record."

"I did three years in jail. Three years in jail off you, Brian. I know you better than you think." Roman says as the boys push each other and get in each other's faces.

"Maybe you don't. Maybe you don't." Brian exclaims.

Roman and Brian then walk over towards us and Bilkins asks, "You guys finished?"

"This deal legit?" Roman asks Bilkins and he responds, "That's right, if you do this job for us."

"Told you!" Brian says like a little kid and Roman yells, "Shut up, punk."

"So you gonna clean my record and get this thing of my ankle?" Roman asks.

Bilkins nods and says, "That's right. I thought you couldn't wander more than 100 yards from your home."

"Why you think I'm parked so close to the derby?" Roman exclaims.

"Man, quit playin' like you gonna pass this up." Brian says smirking.

Roman thought for a second and then agreed that he was gonna do the job. I was surprised that Roman didn't acknowledge me. After all, I am his close friend.

"Thanks for the acknowledgement Ro! I missed you too." I say sarcastically while looking at Roman with my arms crossed.

Roman turned around and said, "My, my, my. Hello, sexy!"

I giggle and say, "I think that you might wanna think about who I am before you call me that."

I then then walk over to Brian and smirk. Roman then starts putting the pieces together as he mumbles, "Same blonde hair, blue eyes, same smiles... Jaelene?"

"Hey Rome. Miss me?" I say smirking. Roman and I then hug and laugh as we catch up.

"Damn I haven't seen you since you were 11! How old are you now, cause let me tell you, that you are lookin mighty fine." Roman flirts.

I start to giggle as Brian becomes serious and over protective in an instant and I say, "Way to young for you, and your not my type. But thanks for the complements, they're cute!"

The next day, we headed back to Miami. Bilkins, Brian, Roman and I started to walk into the station when Roman stops.

"Hold up." Brian yells Bilkins and I.

"Hey bro, what's going on?" Brian asks Roman.

Roman then looks everywhere else but Brian as he says, "I don't know if I should be trusting you man."

I then step in to help and say, "Just think of it this way, Ro. It's an opportunity for a fresh start. Now, come on."

"I wouldn't need a fresh start if it wasn't for you, Brian." Roman said quickly.

"Man, you been using that since the day you got busted. Now let's just chill out and go do this." Brian tries to explain to Roman, but roman was being his hotheaded self, "I don't need to chill out."

"Yes you do! And you need to stop blaming me for your every mistake. And Roman Pearce needs to start taking responsibility for his own actions." Brian says a little louder.

"You need to go to hell." Roman states and Brian shoots back, "And you need to go back to Barstown." and walks in the station. That really got to Roman so he said quickly, "I ain't going back to Barstow!"

Brian's POV

"Brian and Jaelene O'Connor, Roman Pearce, meet Monica Fuentes." said Agent Markham.

Monica jumped out the back of a truck and asked, "Do they have background on Verone?"

"They've been briefed." Bilkins said.

"Good. All right, here's the deal. Verone's looking for drivers. I've arranged for both of you to join up. I've also hired some thugs. You know, to make it legit." Monica says.

Roman looked love struck as he asked, "When do we start?"

"Right now." Monica said bluntly.

I then realize that this was the girl that had been following me all over Miami, but it didn't really bother me.

"So what are we drivin?" I ask looking back at two covered cars.

When the officers uncovered the cars, Roman started going crazy.

"Whoo, hoo, hoo, hoo, hoo! Don't even think about takin the convertible. It might loosen your mousse." Roman states.

Jae started giggling, so I nudged her and then told Roman, "No, that's cool. That's too much chrome for me anyways."

"Damn! Where you all confiscate these rims from, man?" Roman asks as he checks out his new car.

I look at my car until Bilkins comes up to me and says, "Check in with us after you meet him." Bilkins and I then nodded at each other and he walked away.

"I'll ride with you cowboy." Monica states as she opens my car door.

Roman then looks at me and asks, "Why she gotta ride with you." I just looked at Roman and before I could say anything, Monica says, "You get the convertible. Let's go."

I was about to get in the car, when I remember that I had someone else to say goodbye too.

"Saved the best for last." I say jokingly to Jae as I turn around to her. She smiles and says, "You better have!"

"And I know what your about to tell me. Your not coming because it's to dangerous and blah blah blah. Be a good girl... Yah da, yah da, yah da." Jaelene says in a deep voice as she tries to mimic me.

I chuckle and say, "I don't sound like that."

"Do too!" She says childishly. We both laugh until Markham says warningly, "O'Connor."

"I gotta go. But I love you, baby." I say as I give Jae a hug.

Jaelene hugs my waist and says, "Ok. Go. And I love you more. Stay safe, please."

"I will. I promise." I say as I grab her head and kiss her forehead. I then get into the driver seat of my new car and wave goodbye to everyone and I then hear Rome yell, "See ya later, baby girl!"

I chuckle and then continue to speed out of the warehouse.

Nobody's POV

Roman and Brian were driving for about 10 minutes, with Monica giving the boys directions.

"So, you used to be a cop?" Monica asks Brian and he responds, "Yeah."

"How long you been under?" Brian then asks Monica while looking at her.

Monica just smirks and says, "I lost track."

"You all right?" Brian asks nicely while looking at her and when Monica notices, she smiled and said, "You might wanna keep your eyes on the road, playboy."

Brian smiles and asks, "What? You think we're gonna crash?"

"I haven't decided yet." Monica states.

Brian then speeds down the freeway, not looking in front of him, but smiling at Monica.

"What are yo doin', Brian?" Roman asks himself as he tries to speed up to Brian.

Brian then stopped at a red light without even looking and he made Monica giggle. When roman pulled up, he asked Monica, "He did the "stare and drive" on you, didn't he? He got that from me."

Roman and Brian then took off again and finally pulled up to a mansion.

"Once we get in here, you're on your own." Monica says and then gets out of the car.

As Roman and Brian got out of their cars, some guy asked, "Hey, where did you get them cars, the bottom of a cereal box?"

Roman started chuckling and said, "Eh! Real funny Fonzie." and then mumbled, "Ass." Brian smiled at Rome and shook his head.

"Roberto, Enrique, I need pictures of the drivers, their license plates, their cars, and anything else you can find. Understand?" Monica asks and they both nodded.

Roberto whistled from the boys to come his way, so Brian informed Roman, "Keep your mouth shut and follow my lead, all right?"

"I got this." Roman states, but Brian shoots back quietly, "No, I'm serious now."

"Handle you buisness. I'll handle mine." Roman says.

Roberto and Enrique checked everyone and sent them on their way to see their boss.

"Carter. Drivers are here." Monica said casually. "Good. Come on." Carter says to Monica and slaps her butt and they walk outside to greet the drivers.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice. My red Ferrari was confiscated yesterday, and it sits in an impound lot in Little Haiti. It's about 20 miles from here. The car isn't important. What is important is the package I left in the glove box. The first team back here with the package will have an opportunity to work from me. That's it." Carter explains and walks away.

Monica then says, "Drivers licenses guys. Before Christmas, please!"

The boys then gave Monica their licenses and look off running to see who was the first team to get the package.

Brian's POV

"Come on Roman. Stick with me, whatcha got?" I say as we were racing with the guys down the highway to get the package.

Next thing I know, Romans driving right next to me and stuck up his middle finger and started moving it around while looking at me and took off at full speed.

I chuckle and say, "Smart ass."

We both then pass 2 semi trucks, but Roman was in front of me.

"Oh yeah? You think you're the bomb, Rome?" I say as I heard him laugh.

I then become serious as I look in my rear view mirror to see two of the drivers got into an accident.

I didn't really care to much, but I did wanna mess with Roman a little.

"All right, Rome. I got somethin' for your ass." I say smiling as I pass Ro, with no problem and say, "Watch this, bro."

I this did a 180 twist and was now driving in reverse in front of Roman. Just the look on Romans face was priceless, so I stuck my middle finger and yelled, "Yeah, Rome. How do you like them apples?"

"Show off!" Roman yelled back.

"That's the Brian O'Connor school of driving right there baby." I yell as I pass other cars on the highway.

I then faintly hear, "Crazy ass white boy!" from Rome. I then say, "Oh Shit!" as I realized I almost missed my turn, so I spun my car around and raced to the exist with Roman close behind.

When we reach the Ferrari, Roman an I got out of our cars and walked over to the Ferrari. Roman then took his shirt off, wrapped it around his hand and punch the window.

It shattered, but what Rome didn't realize is that he didn't need to break the window because the doors were unlocked.

I search the inside of the car until Roman said, "Look in the Center." And sure enough, Carters envelope was in the center compartment.

"Chi-Ching! Now put your blouse back on." I say jokingly to Roman and he reply, "Hater."

Roman and I then he'd back to Carters place to give him the envelope.


	16. Working for Carter

Sorry for taking so long to update guys! I have not forgotten about you guys! The story continues I promise! I might hold off after I'm done with this story cause I wanna see where fast 8 leaves off. I will space out the chapters so it gives me time to write more and develop my story. Thanks for your support guys!

Nobody's POV

Once Roman and Brian came back to Carters place, Brian handed Carter the envelope. "Hey, man, you got somethin to eat up in there? We hungry." Roman states. Carter just smirks and tells Monica, "Sit 'em by the pool."

"Mm-hmm. Nice. Come on." Monica tells the boys. As Brian and Rome walk behind Monica, Brian start to look at Monica differently and say, "Hmm."

"What you checking her out for?" Roman asks, but Brian decides to play stupid as he says, "I'm not checking her out."

Roman didn't say a word, until they reached a table with lots of food on it, he then said, "Yes, you were."

"No, I wasn't." Brian exclaims. Roman looked at Brian and said, "I seen you checkin her out, man."

"Okay, I was. Now shut up." Brian admits. Roman then starts acting like a little kid again and says, "You shut up. Don't tell me to shut up."

"Both you girlies shut up. Unbelievable." Monica says as she approaches the table and sits down. The boys then take a seat in their chairs and Roman starts with his shit again.

"You sure are cozy in this big ol' mansion. Sleepin' with the enemy." Roman says quietly, but Monica doesn't listen to him because she was to busy trying not to get caught by Carter.

"Nice Ferrari you got in the drive way." Brian says, trying to make it less awkward. Carter chuckles and says, "I'm glad you like it."

The boys then watch Carter as he open the envelope to reveal a cigar cutter, cigar, and a lighter...

"We did all that for a damn cigar?" Roman asks.

"No, you did that for a job. Do you really think that I would let somebody impound my car? The boatyards mine. Oh, by the way, you two owe me a gate. But I'll just take it off your cut." Carter finishes saying while laughing.

Roman then starts fake laughing and says, "Off our cut. I like that."

"Good." Carter shoots back as he light his cigar. "What's this job you got for us anyway?" Roman asks and Carter replies almost instantly, "Come with me."

The boys and Monica start walking around the gardens to the house while Carter explained things to the boys, "The house has ears in it. I have something I want you to carry from North Beach to the Keys."

"What is it?" Brian asks curiously. "Just put in the car what I tell you to, drive it to me and don't let anyone stop you, understand?" Carter states.

Brian then says, "Yeah. Any chance of cop trouble?"

"No. I'm buying you a window of time, but it's not gonna be open very long. You make it, and I'll personally hand you 100 G's at the finish line." Carter explains.

Roman the put his two sense into the conversation as he said, "Make it 100 G's a piece, papi. Look man, obviously, your pockets ain't nervous." and touched Carters pocket. Carter then smack Roman hand away and said sternly, "Don't ever touch me."

"Our pockets are empty. Like I said, we hungry." Roman states. Carter thought for a moment and then says, "I got an idea. Why don't you two boys join us at the club a little later tonight?"

"Yeah. Pearl at midnight." Monica agrees. "We'll get to know each other a little better." Carter says with a smirk.

Brian didn't have to think as he said, "All right. Sound good." and shook Carters hand.

"We'll see you tonight." Carter exclaims and Brian relies, "See ya." and walks away with Roman. About 5 seconds later, Carter called out to Roman, "Hey, you! Your pockets aren't empty."

"Damn." Roman muttered to himself. "I'll take my cutter back." Carter says calmly. Brian then watched Roman walk over to Carter and say, "Stupid ass."

"Hey man, I figured you had, like, 12 or 13-" Roman starts, but gets interrupted as Carter said, "You're not too bright, are you? Just get out of here."

When Brian and Roman were out of ear shot from Carter and Monica, Brian said, "Same old Rome, doin' the same old stupid shit."

"Get off me, man." Roman said because Brian was hitting him. "What, runnin' your mouth? Instultin' people? Stealin' Verone's shit?" Brian exclaims.

Roman then looks over to Brian and says, "Think I'm gonna let somebody stare me down? I ain't let nobody stare me down in jail, homeboy. Think I'm gonna let it fly on a beach?"

Roman then starts intimidating Carter, "And you, I'll take my cutter back. His rich ass."

"And your packin'!" Brian states and Roman shoots back, "Like you ain't. Exactly."

"From here, I'll do the talkin'." Brian insists.

"Looks like you wanna do a little more than that." Roman says seriously. Brian then looks at Roman confused and asks, "Oh, and what that supposed to mean?"

"It means you always gettin' in trouble over a female, Brian." Roman exclaims. Brian didn't say a word because he knew it was true. The boys then got in the cars and went to Tej's garage.

Brian's POV

"Man, Tej's garage is ridiculous. He's got the best of everything. Snap-on tools. All these lifts are brand-new. They're only maybe a couple months old." I explain to Roman as I point to the cars. I then walk over to on of Tej's workers and call out, "Hey, yo, Jimmy. What's up man?"

"What up, Bullet?" Jimmy says to me as we do a little handshake.

I then point to Roman and say, "That's Rome right there. Do me a favor, when you get a second, I want you to check out the Evo and the Spyder and make sure everything's copacetic."

"Evo? Where'd you get an Evo from?" Jimmy asks me feeling intrigued. I just smirk back and reply, "Well it's a long story."

"I got you man." Jimmy says and we walk off in different directions. "Alright. Thanks Jimmy." I say aloud with a smirk and walked back to Roman.

Roman, as usual, starts complaining, "Man, it's so hot and humid out here, I can't even wear no drawers."

"Yeah, tell me about it." I say smirking. Roman laughs as says, "Look at all this potential out here." while looking at Tej's party with the hot Miami girls and water races.

"Damn!" Roman yells out as he lays his eyes on a pretty mix girl. "Damn baby. Girl, you know your boy can help you put that fire out." I laugh and hold Roman back as he says smiling, "Look at the bubble on that- that's cool. That's serious right there."

I just smile as I guide Roman and myself over to Tej who was yelling into a bullhorn, "You're making me lose money. Don't do that to me right now. I cannot take that right- come on, Ray! Do it!"

Roman and I look at the water racers for a second and then I look down at Tej and say, "Hey, Tej Parker, Roman Pearce."

Roman and Tej bump fists, but Tej looked like he could care less. "Basically, he's the man to know in Miami. He's got his finger in absolutely everything. It's just the way it is." I explain to Ro.

I then bend down and say, "What goin' on Suki?" as I kiss her cheek and she replies, "What's up, baby?"

"How you doing?" I ask and she replies, "I'm good. How you doing?"

I look at her lap to see her sketching out a car and detailing it with a whole bunch of designs on the side, so I ask, "What this? What's the latest?"

"It's a work in progress. It's not finished yet." Suki exclaims. Roman smiles and he see the drawing and says, "That's some artistic shit. You got talent girl."

"Yeah, she's good. She's the best." I explain to Roman as he and Suki shake hands. Tej was to busy yelling at someone he netted his money on.

"Do or die. Bring it home, Ray. Bring it home, Ray. Bring it home, bring it home. Yeah baby! Pay up! Pay up, pay up!" Tej yelled as his buddy won. Roman smirked and asked, "That's how they do it out here, man?"

"Everyday." I say with a smile and Roman smiles back as he says, "That's crazy." Tej then walks around collecting people's bet money and when he's done walking, Rome and I walk up to him.

"Not too bad." I say to Tej and he says, "Whoo!" as he checks all the money in his hand. "I see you all about your money, homey. You race too?" Roman asks.

"Nah, man. I hit a wall doin' like, a buck 20 couple years ago, you know? Ever since then, I just been organizing and collecting, man." Tej says smirking.

I then get serious and says, "Hey, Tej, check it out. He's gonna be in town for a while. Is there anyway he can use that cot?"

Tej then looks behind him and then back at me and says, "What's wrong with your place, man?" Roman then came out with his smart remarks again and said, "No, I don't wanna stay with him. He's got bad habits."

Tej scoffs and says, "Aight man. Whatever, man. Show him around real quick, aight? I'll be up there in a minute."

"Thanks." I say as Roman and I start walking around. After I showed him around, we went back to the front to check on Jimmy.

"What's up Jimmy? So you ever seen anything like this before?" I ask as I look at the cars engine. "Nah. Both of them are wired up like I never seen before." Jimmy explains.

"What?" Roman asks while looking at me, so I put two and two together and say, "Yeah, man. They got us wired with G.P.S. That's why Markham knew that we were gonna be at that impound lot."

"Yo, you the master mechanic. Why don't you just yank that shit up out of there then?" Roman exclaims.

Jimmy looked at the engines of both cars quickly and said, "I'll try, but this ain't LoJack. The D.I.S. Box, the engine management system, hell, the main harness-The G.P.S. is spidered into all of that."

Tej walks up with Suki and they both look at the cars until Tej speaks up and asks, "Hey, tel, me somethin' man. Do I even wanna know where the Skyline is, dawg? Or where you been the last couple of days? Or where the hell you got these rides from?"

"They're hot." Suki agrees with a smile. "Yeah, there hot. They wired so hot that whoever said trackin' these things will know every time you don't wear your seatbelt." Jimmy says with a smirk.

We all just look at each other for a moment until I say, "Alright, Jimmy. Just do what you do, bro."

"I got you." Jimmy says and I say, "Thanks man."

Roman and I then start walking away, and once we got far enough from Tej and the others, I said, "Hey, man. You see that Cadillac across the street over there?"

Roman and I look all around to not make it obvious to our stalkers. "Yeah." Roman says as we both see Enrique and Roberto. "Yeah, well they've been on us since we left Verone's house." I say. Roman and I then come up with a plan.

Roman snuck up to their car without being seen and then popped up out of nowhere and yelled with a big smile, "Elian and Fidel! ¿Qué pasa hóta? Haha! Hey, man, I'll clean your windshield for you."

Roman then started spraying random shit on the windshield and started laughing as Roberto yelled out, "What are you doin', man?"

"HAHAHA! Uno, tres, cuatro, "fourtro," taco. Haha! Everything's copacetic, homey." Roman yells like a maniac.

Enrique and Roberto then get out the car and started yelling in Spanish, so Roman became serious and said, "Kiss my ass, putos." as he lit a lighter and threw it on the windshield of the car and watched the windshield catch on fire before he ran to my awaiting car and yelled, "Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!"

I then drove out of there quickly while Roman was laughing out the window while sticking his middle finger at them.

Nobody's POV

After about 10 minutes of driving, Roman and Brian ended up at an abandoned fast food restaurant building.

"He's gonna blow our cover before we even get started." Roman states at they walk through the door.

Brian then gets worried as he asked, "Hey, Bilkins, can you tell me what went wrong?"

"That's what I wanna know." Bilkins states calmly.

Jaelene then walks out from the bathroom when she sees Markham charging at Roman with a gun and yells, "Show me your hands! Come on, Keep 'em up!"

"What's this about, man?" Roman yells while looking over at Brian and Brian was scared for Roman as he yelled out, "Woah! Wha-what's this about?"

Markham then gave his gun to Agent Dunn and yelled, "You think you can shoot at me? I'm a goddamn federal agent!" as he pushed Roman and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"What are you talkin' about? Get you damn hands off of me! Get him away from me!" Roman yells furiously while Jaelene runs up to the chaos and starts yelling, "Get the hell off of him!" as she makes her way in between Roman and Markham.

Jaelene then pushes Markham away with all of her strength, causing him to stumble back, giving Brian time to stand in front of Markham to keep him away from Rome.

"Just cause you wear a badge don't mean you can come in and mess shit up for us homeboy! You're lucky I didn't shoot yo old ass!" Roman yells while pointing his finger at Markham while Jae held him back.

"Shut up Rome!" Brian yells as he holds Markham back, but Roman shot back, "Don't tell me to shut up Brian!"

Roman then tried to push Jae off of him, so Bilkins helped her out by holding Roman back so she could catch her breath.

"You almost blew our cover old man." Roman yelled, but Brian held his hand up to get Roman to stop yelling and told Markham, "You shouldn't have shown up like you did. What, you didn't know that Verone was testing us?!"

"No. I thought you punks were running." Markham said with an attitude. That started Rome up again,so he started yelling even more, but all Brian did was say, "That's great. That's real great!"

Brian then pulled out his gun from his waist. Jae then said, "Brian, don't." in a warningly tone, but Brian ignored her as he yelled to Markham, "Oh, and if Rome wanted to shoot you, you wouldn't be here right now!"

Brian then slammed his gun down on the table and Bilkins grabbed it immediately before anyone could do anything stupid and reckless.

"All right. We gotta get this under control." Bilkins states to Brian. Roman was now pacing back and forth until his eyes landed on a bag on the table.

Rome then picks up the bag from the table which causes Markham to yell out, "Hey, that's mine!"

Roman then looks inside the bag to see food and then says, "So?"

Brian then told Markham to let Ro keep the food because that's the only thing that can calm him down for now.

Markham give in and let's Roman have the food and then they all sit down around the small room talking about what happened with Verone.


	17. Forget about it Cuz

Hey guys. sorry, I was gonna update yesterday but I wasn't feeling good. Anyway here's chapter 17! Enjoy! Please give comments on the story and tell me what you like and what ideas you would like to happen in the future chpts.

Jaelene's POV

"So. Tell me what you know." Bilkins states while looking at Brian.

I was standing behind Bri and rubbed his shoulder as he says, "Well, Rome and I will be making a run for Verone. I'm not sure when and where. But he did say that he bought us a window. I'm assuming from the local cops."

"I can talk to some of the guys from the local P.D." said Agent Dunn. Bilkins thought for a moment and said, "No. No good. If Verone's got some of them on the payroll, then we can't let them know our operation."

"Exactly. In addition,Verone told us that he, himself, would be waiting at the drop." Brian stated to Bilkins. Agent Markham looked intrigued. Bilkins looked from Markham to Brian and replied, "Thats good news. If you're gonna be delivering drug money to him, then we can get him for laundering."

"Nah, there's only one problem." Roman says with food in his mouth. "And what's that?" Bilkins questioned.

I thought for a minute and knew exactly who Rom was talking about. "Fuentes-"

"Verone's tappin' her." Roman interrupted me. Bilkins was caught off guard by what Roman said and asked, "Tappin' her? Tappin' her how?"

Markham just couldn't keep his mouth shut as he states, "That's crap!"

"What you talkin' bout, homeboy? We know what we seen." Roman says firmly, but Markham ignored Rom and asked, "What do you think, O'Connor? You think she's compromised? You should know."

Roman and I looked at each other and asked in sync, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"What? You mean your old pal O'Connor didn't tell ya? He flipped on Bilkins in L.A. Gave his mark his car keys and let him disappear. That's why he's not a cop anymore. So what do you think, expert?" Markham states while staring at Bri like a know-it-all and all Bri said was, "Man, I don't know."

I easily got pissed off at Markham and instantly said, "How dare you try and sit there and pin all of this on my brother like its his fault! If he didn't tell Roman right away, it was because he wanted to do it on his own time or because he didn't think it was that important to tell!"

"Jae-" Brian tried to say warningly, but I didn't listen as I started walked quickly towards Markham and grabbed the collar of his shirt and brought his face close to mine, before anyone could stop me, and continued, "So help me if I find out that you so much as harass my best friend or my brother again, or even accuse them of something or even talk shit about them, I will hurt you so bad, your gonna wish that you kept your big mouth shut."

I then push Markham back in his seat forcefully and walked back to Brian casually with a smirk on my face. Bilkins shook his head while looking down with a small smirk on his face, but regained focus on the subject and said, "All right. We'll keep an eye on her."

Brian's POV

After Jaelene's little scene, which I was kind of grateful of, we said our goodbye's and I warned Bilkins to keep an eye on her at all costs. Rome and I then walk out of the building, and like usual, Roman couldn't let go of what Markham said about the whole thing with Dom.

"So. You let your man go, huh?" Roman asked, but I quickly replied, "Drop it. I don't wanna talk about it."

We walked down the walk way from the building to my car while Roman pushed, "Drop it, hell! I wanna hear about this, homey."

"I said forget about it, cuz." I said strictly, but at the same time, calm. "We got Fuentes in with Verone, Markham tryin' to blow our cover... and we got two wired cars that are no better than that damn ankle bracelet of mine. I'm-a tell you, brah. You let your man Markham do that shit again in front of Verone, that's gonna be our ass." Roman states quickly.

I didn't have to think of my answer as I just stood with, "I know, man. I know. It's gettin' thick real quick, and we may need a way out. We gotta come up with some exit strategy."

"Exit strategy, huh?" Roman asks while finishing the sandwich he stole from Markham. "Yeah." I say plainly.

Roman then took the biggest bite out of his sandwich and said, with a full mouth, "I like the way that sounds. What you got in mind?"

I tried to think something up real quick, but I ended up saying, "I don't know, man. But we need two more cars." as I started the car and took off.

Jaelene's POV

After Brian said his goodbye's, he left me with Bilkins, Markham, and Dunn. To be honest, the only special agent I like, is Bilkins. Markham can go jump off a bridge for all I care and Dunn, well let's just say he's not on the brightest side.

I then got a call from Brian, telling me that he wants me to meet him somewhere. I told Bilkins that I was going to see some friends, which wasn't entirely a lie, and he let me go. It was about 6:30 pm and it was dark in Miami.

I took a cab to the address that Bri sent me and I ended up at some random street where I see my brother, Rome, and three other people I don't know. I paid the cab driver and got out the car.

"Hey baby girl! Glad to see you made it." Roman said sarcastically, so I just flipped him off and smiled sweetly towards him.

Brian chuckled and pulled me in for a hug and whispered me to stop being mean to Ro, but I never listen when it comes to Roman, unless someone is going try to hurt him. Then I'll get all protective and crazy over him cause he's like a second brother to me.

Brian then pulled me over to the 3 people I have yet to meet. "Jae, this is Suki, Jimmy, and Tej. They're really good friends of mine. Jimmy, Tej, Suki, this is my baby sis Jaelene."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Suki Jimmy said with a smile as we shook hands. Tej, on the other hand, was a completely different story.

"Damn, O'Conner! Why didn't you tell me that you have a sister? And might I say that you, are one fine piece of ass!" Tej said while looking me up and down. Suki then snickered as she put a hand on his chest and said, "You better watch it, or bullet will beat your ass for lookin' at his sister."

Brian glared warningly at Tej as Suki said that, so Tej put his hands up in surrender while laughing. I giggled as I hugged Brian's waist to let him know that it was a joke and that I can stick up for myself. Bri released his glared from Tej and put an arm around my shoulder as we stood in a straight line next to Tej's truck.

About 5 minutes later, 2 cars were driving down the street as Tej said, "Yeah. Here they come." The two guys parked on the street, side by side, and stepped out of their cars to greet their competition.

"Fonzie and Fabio. Glad you can join us." Roman said. I was confused until I realized that Bri and Ro weren't the only ones working for Verone.

"We heard you boys wanted to get rid of those Cracker Jack toys." One guy said, but Brian shot back, "No. Actually we just figured those cars you got deserved better drivers, which is why we're gonna take 'em off your hands."

"You know, why don't we settle this now?" The same guy said trying to step in my brothers face, but his "girl" was trying to hold him back. Tej then stepped up and said, "Wait, wait. How about we settle this on the blacktop, huh? Each car does it down and back tag-team style... for slips."

"Loser walks home." Suki said to the second guy and he replied calmly, "We came to race."

Tej then smirked and said, "Well, load 'em up then." The two guys then get into their cars while their "girls" walked to the side to watch. Brian let go of me and whispered to Roman, "Come on, bro. Let's get these cars."

Nobody's POV

As Brian and Roman started walking towards their cars, Brian let Roman in on a plan. "All right, check it out. There's no way we gonna beat these guys straight up. The Hemi's puttin' out about 425... and that Yenko will snap a speed on about five seconds flat, so... We're gonna have to pull somethin' out of our ass. The only thing I can think of is save the spray for the way back, the return trip."

Roman and Brian then do their handshake as Roman says, "Done deal."

"Alright. Let's do this, bro." Brian says, and as soon as they pull away, Ro says with a smile, "I'm getting that orange one." and jumps in his car while yelling, "You ain't ready, Fabio!"

Roman and "Fonzie" bring their cars to the starting line while Tej explains the rules of the race. "All right. You each got a barrel to go around down at the end of the road here. Second wave gotta sit tight till your partner crosses this line right here. First team to go down and back twice wins the which point, the losers will hand over them keys. Otherwise, you'll be eatin' breakfast through straws from now on. ¿Comprende?"

"Fonzie" then says, "I get it." Roman didn't say anything until Tej looked at him and said, "Oh, this means you too."

"I got it." Roman says in a deep voice as he stairs at "Fonzie" and revs his engine. "A'ight. Let's race." Tej says.

He then takes a few steps back while Suki yelled, "Come on, baby! You got this, Rome. Let's do it."

"Hey, you gone, homey. I got this. This is done. Hahahaha! You about to lose your car." Roman says to "Fonzie" as Suki and Jimmy continue to cheer Roman on, "Do it, Rome! Come on you got it man."

"You think I'm worried about this fool, man? Ahahaha! This is nothin'." Roman states while revving his engine, but as soon as "Fonzie" revved his, Romans smile faded and Suki said, "Aw, no. American muscle."

Jaelene then nudged Suki and said, "Relax, girl! We got this." Suki smiled and Jae and nodded, gaining back her confidence in Roman.

While in their cars, "Fonzie" states, "Your engine ain't as big as your mouth.", and Roman said to himself, "Gotta smoke 'em. Gotta smoke 'em. Gotta smoke 'em."

"All right, here we go." Tej starts, but before he could say anything else, Suki walked up to him while saying, "It's alright, baby. I'm gonna handle this."

"Handle it." Tej said while running his hands down Suki's sides while she lifted her arms up and yelled, "Ready and... Go!"

"You ain't ready. I run these streets." Roman said as he and "Fonzie" race down the street with Roman in a close second. "Romey Rome. You ain't heard of me?"

Brian's POV

Rome and that other guy took off. All you can hear is tires screeching in the distance and see the car shrinking as they go down the street. I sat there, hands gripping my steering wheel as I wait for Rome to come back. I was so focused on Rome, that I didn't notice my sister get in the passenger seat and put her seatbelt on.

"Jae, what are you doing?" Jae looked at me and said bluntly, "Chill! Bri, were in this together, ok?"

I closed my eyes and sighed as I said quickly, "If something happens-...look, I can't have any distractions, ok! We need those cars-"

"I know! Just make believe that I'm not here. I mean, you barely noticed when I came in anyway." Jae said while rolling her eyes.

I just grip the steering wheel again. Out of nowhere, "Fabio" as Ro would call him, took off as the other guy passed the line. I started to panic when I didn't see Roman anywhere.

"Come on, Rome." Jae said silently, and right when she said that, I took off as Roman passed the line. I looked over to see Jae focused on the road and looking around, most likely thinking of a plan.

"What are you thinking Jae?" I yell over the roaring of the engine. "Do you trust me?!" Jae yelled back. I didn't even have to think about my answer as I said, "Of course I do!"

"Good! Cause I need you to get into the other lane!" Jae yells as we both see that guy driving up the street. I knew she was gonna say something crazy, so I just did as she said. As both of our cars got closer by the second, "Fabio" swerved and spun out into the dirt.

"Whoo!" I yelled excitedly while Jae yelled, "YES!"

I then zoomed down the street and made it around. As I was racing back to the finish line, "Fabio" gained control of his car again and tried to race as quickly as he could back to the line as well. But, that guy is shit out of luck, cause my front bumper passed his by a few inches.

Nobody's POV

As Brian passed the line first, Roman yelled, "Got two new cars! That's all my man! Y'all ain't ready, homeboy. Get to walkin', Fabio."

Brian then brought his car back around and got out with Jae. He then ran around the car and surprised her as he picked her up and twirled her around like he did when she was a kid.

"Thank you, kiddo. I love you so much!" Bri said as he placed Jae back on her feet. She just smiled and crossed her arms as she said, "You're only saying that cause I helped you win." and Bri chuckled as he grabbed her head and kissed her quickly on her forehead as he said, "Nah, you know I mean it, sis."

Jae just giggled as he put his arm around her shoulders as they walked towards their team.

Tej and Suki got into Brian's car and Jimmy got into Romans as Brian and Jae got into one new car and Roman got into the other new car.

They all took off as Roman yelled, "Use them bus tokens, partner!" in a southern voice and left those two guys and their girls in the street, practically stranded.


	18. The club trap

Hey guys! I hope you all are having a wonderful and blessed holiday! Didn't get a chance to say Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Years! 2016 is a couple of days away and I'm gonna finish this year out strong with 5 whole new chapters! I hope you guys enjoy! Have a happy and safe holiday!

Nobody's POV

The next night, Brian and Roman arrived at a club that Verone called them to.

"Hey. How you doin'" Brian asks a security guard out side of the club. The guard replied with, "Good. What you need?"

"We're guests of Mr. Verone's." Brian states and the guards instantly let Roman and Brian in. Inside the club, there was loud music, girls dressed in white dancing around the poles, people dancing, and much more.

"It's a "hoasis" in here, brah." Roman said with a smirk as he looks around the club at all the girls. "Yeah. Lots of potential." Brian says doing the same.

Roman starts chuckling until he sees a mixed girl walk by and says to Bri, "Damn. You got a pen? Phew it's about to get serious, brah." Brian just laughed in reply.

"Look at that girl on the swing right there." Roman starts, but Monica interrupts him by saying, "Hey. You guys did something right. Verone never socializes with hired help."

"Then what's that make you?" Roman asked sarcastically, but Monica didn't answer him. She just started at him until Brian asked, "Where's he at?"

"He's on his way." Monica states with a smile. "You and Verone don't go everywhere together?" Roman asks and Monica, a little confused, asks Roman, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothin'" Roman states flatly. Monica then looked towards Brian and sighed in disbelief, and since Roman knew that it would get awkward real fast if he stood with Bri and Monica, he states bluntly, "Huh. I'm-a go take a piss."

"You go do that." Monica shoots back as soon as the words left his mouth. Roman then walked into the crowd as Brian's gaze followed him.

Brian's POV

"What is his deal?" Monica asks me. I smile and say, "He doesn't trust people that carry badges."

"So you talk like you know." Monica says to me as we start walking around the club.

"Yeah. I'd been a cop about two months...when Roman was busted in a garage raid. He had eight sets of wheels in his possession, each and every on of them hot." I explained in a secretive tone.

"So you busted him?" Monica asks, so I continued. "No. I didn't even know what was goin' down. But, uh, that doesn't really matter to him. Basically, once I became a cop, Roman started seeing me as a friend that became the enemy."

Out of nowhere, Monica started to wipe something off my chest and started saying, "You have a little-" but stopped in mid sentence as she stopped and sat down at a table.

I sat down with her and rested my hand on the table, when she started to play with the bracelet I was wearing.

"Oh, yeah. I was admiring this. Yeah I was looking at it earlier." Monica says. I started smiling as the memory came up of Jae. "Yeah. My little sister made this for me when she was seven years old. I've kept it ever since."

Monica started laughing as she said, "Awe, that's cute!"

"Well, I wasn't about to give it to you." I say while chuckling, but then stop as Roman came up to us, so I asked, "What's up?"

"He's here, man." Roman says in a low voice. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Monica's smile fade as she turns her head to look in the V.I.P. section. "Where's he at?" I ask and Roman replies, "He's over there. Don't look."

Of course, someone's gonna look in the direction that you tell them to not look in, so that's exactly what Monica, Roman, and I did. We were then interrupted by a woman who said, "Excuse me. Mr. Verone would like for you to join him."

"Let's do it." Monica states immediately and starts walking in Verone's direction. "See what I'm talkin' about?" Roman whispers to me, but I ignore him as we both followed Monica to the back.

"It's alright. Let 'em in." Verone says to his body guards, so they let Roman and I in the section. Verone then tells Roman to go sit down and that he'll be with him in a second.

"How ya doin'?" I ask politely and Verone says, "Good. You enjoying your night?"

"Yeah. I'm ha in' a good time." I say calmly as Verone steps in a little to close for comfort as he says, "Good, good." Then, out of thin air, Verone asks, "She's beautiful, isn't she?" I just stare at him, not knowing what to say until he questions, "Hmm?"

"Yeah. She's gorgeous." I say with a small smile. Verone stood quiet for a good 10 seconds and then he started smiling as he said, "You got balls, kid. I can appreciate that. Women are a very powerful force. You see the blond siting with the gentlemen right there? Five minutes of her time, and she can get anything she wants from him. Watch."

Verone, Roman, Monica, and watch a fat guy with curly hair getting hit on by a petite blonde haired women. The girl then gets up and drags the guy somewhere.

"I wonder where they're going. Sit down." Verone tells me, so I obey. He then walks around the coffee table to take a seat next to Monica as he asks Roman, "So, you, uh, lit my man's car on fire. Is that right?"

"Yeah. I did. You see, I got a problem with authority." Roman explains. "Hmm. I have that same problem. For me, it's cops in particular." Verone says while looking back and forth between Rome and I, but then chuckles as he says, "Let's take a walk. Come on."

"We just got here." Monica states. Verone then states back in a stern voice, "Now we're leaving." He then helped Monica up and then told Roman and I, "Let's go." as he put his cigar cutter and lighter in his jacket pocket.

I think he had a hunch that Roman would try to take something, which he actually tried to do again, and said, "Hey. Come on."

Nobody's POV

Verone took Roman, Brian and Monica to one of the back rooms. When Brian and Roman walked in, they saw a blow torch, a tin can with a cloth covering it, and a mitten.

"What's all that?" Roman asks Verone in a small, quiet voice. Verone popped open a bottle of champagne as he said, "We're gonna have a little fun." and poured himself and Monica a glass.

Bri and Rome then see the man from the club walk in with the blonde haired women. "Hey, Carter." The man said. Verone chuckled as he said to Brian and Roman, "Meet, uh, Detective Whitworth. One of Miami's finest."

"Thank you, sweetheart." Verone states to the women as she walked out of the room. Verone then asked, "Are you enjoying yourself, Dectective?"

"Yeah. I was. I mean, you know me." Whitworth states and Verone replies, "Yeah, I do know you. You been on my payroll a long time."

"Verone, that ain't right." Whitworth pleads, but Verone interrupts him as he says, "Shut up. I got one last job for you, Detective. You hear me?"

"Look, we've been all through this." Whitworth states, getting jittery as Verone questioned, "Yeah?" Whitworth then replied, "Yeah. I said I can't do it."

"Hmm. That's the wrong answer. The table." Verone says quickly as his henchmen grab Whitworth and pin him down to the coffee table and tie him down as Bri, Ro, and Monica watch.

"I'm a detective, Verone! You do anything to me, the whole force is gonna be on your ass in a minute." Detective Whitworth states as he struggles to break free. Verone the cuts open the Detectives button up shirt down the middle as he says, "Shut your mouth! You fat piece of shit."

"You can stop right now." Whitworth exclaims, but that's the thing, Verone wasn't gonna stop until he got what he wanted. Instead, Verone uncovered the tin can and to a Roman, Brian, and Monica's surprise, it was a rat that Verone has pulled out by its tail.

Whitworth looked at Verone, wide-eyed and asked, "What the hell-What the hell is that?" Verone ignored him as he said, "Sit down." to Brian and Roman and they obeyed.

"You're gonna regret this. Just stop right now!" Whitworth states his fright. "Once the bucket gets hot enough, Detective, the rat is gonna want out." Verone explains as he holds the rat over Whitworth's face and continues, "And the only direction it can go is south."

Verone then places the rat on Whitworth's stomach and seals the rat in with the can over it, with nowhere to go. "Get it off me! I'll forget it ever happend." Whitworth pleaded. "Shut up." Verone states bluntly as he turns on the blow torch and holds next to the can to get it hot for the rat to freak out.

"Did you know that your average rat...can chew through a steel drain pipe? You see, you have nothing to worry about when he's screaming, Detective. It's when he goes quiet that he goes to work." Verone says dryly as he took around the room at his girl and the boys who started working for him while Whitworth yelled, "Stop it, stop it, stop it! Don't be stupid. Stop it now."

"You're in charge of the units that are watching my properties, huh?" Verone asks as he turns off the blow torch and continues, "What I want is, I want a 15-minute window...where everybody-I mean everybody-disappears. You hear me?"

"I can't do it! Stop it. I can't do it. Help!" Whitworth yells while moaning. "Okay. Monica, come here." Verone states.

"Help. Help!" Whitworth cries out as Verone tells her, "Shut him up. Shut him up." Monic then steps around Verone as he starts up the blow torch again, and holds his mouth shut as best as she could, but you could still here the muffled groaning and screams. "He's biting me! Help! Help!" Whitworth tries to yell.

"What. You got somethin' you wanna say?" Verone asks as Monica uncovered Whitworth's mouth and he cried out, "He bit me! Yes, I'll do it!"

"You'll do what? Say it." Verone pushes as Whitworth cried, "I'll do it. I'll give you your window. Just get it off me! Get it off!"

Verone then turned off the blow torch and states in a very stern tone, "You betray me, and my rat here...is gonna visit you wife, Lynn-" Whitworth then lifted his head quickly in shock that Verone would do such a thing, but listened as Verone continued, "-yeah, your son Clay, and your daughter, Lexi. Do you hear me? You understand me? Huh?"

Whitworth didn't answer, so Verone grabbed his face and yelled, "DO YOU HEAR ME?!" and turned on the blow torch again as he said, "I'll burn your...eyes out! I'll burn 'em out!"

Whitworth just kept whispering, "Get it off."

"Good. Now you can go. Get rid of him. Let's go." Verone informs his men and the detective.

As Verone's men took care of Whitworth, he laughed as he finished his glass of Champagne and asked Brian and Roman, "Mm. You boys enjoy the show?"

But Bri and Rom said nothing, so, like usual, Verone took this time to speak his mind.

"Fifteen minutes, and then every cop in Florida is gonna be on you. Be at Versailles Café, 6:00 a.m., day after tomorrow, ready to drive. You understand?"

"Yeah." Brian states quietly, not wanting to tick Verone off by questioning him about Whitworth.

"Don't play games with me, or you'll be next. All right? Help yourself to a little champagne." Verone states to Roman and Brian. Verone then dragged Monica out of the room and left Brian and Roman to themselves.

"That was a damn rat, man." Roman states.

In the hallway, Verone pushes Monica up against the wall, grabs her face, and starts to kiss her, but then says with his hand on her neck, "You ever...touch another man again, and I'll kill you. You hear me? Look at me. You hear me?"

Monica didn't say a word as she pushes away from Verone and walks away with him in tow.


	19. Hungover Little Sis

Here is the Chapters I promised you. They are going to be spaced out every 45 minutes or so due to me writing. I haven't been getting a lot of reviews for this story and I would really love the feed back. And do you guys think I should even write in Tokyo drift? I need answers asap! Thanks guys! Have an amazing day!

Brian's POV

After Verones definition for "entertainment", I took Rome and headed to the back of Tej's garage.

"She was into it, man. What's that about? And you seen the way she grabbed the dude's head." Roman states as we walked to the back.

"She had to, man. He was testing her. You gotta remember, her ass is on the line, just like ours." I reply, but Roman always had to have the last word...with anyone!

"You feelin' this girl way too much. She just like that crazy-ass trailer-raff from back in the day, Tonya." I smiled as he brought up the past. "Tonya? Man, you went out with her after I did."

"I mean, I couldn't let her go to waste." Roman finished as we walked towards Tej, Jimmy, Suki,... And Jae?! I walked up to Jae and kissed her head and asked, "What are you doing here missy?"

She looks up at me and smiles as she said, "I needed some air, so I came down here, after Markham threw a tantrum, of course, and can down here to just chill with my newly found friends."

I smirk as I say, "Mmhmm." I then go over to kiss Suki on the cheek. "I got you, I got you, I got you." Jimmy states and Tej replies, "Is that right."

"See, we can race for cash, but when I step on that gas, my nitrous go blast, leave your ass in the past. And, Tej, you about to lose your garage." Jimmy raps as they play cards.

"Whatever, man." Tej says as he sits back in his seat while looking over his cards, when Jimmy started raping again.

"I'm a low-budget mechanic, but I overcharge. Pay me! Let's go man!" Jimmy states smiling brightly as he threw down his cards and started grabbing the money from the center of the table all while Roman was laughing his ass off.

"You a happy man. I'm so glad. This is my garage, boy. Royal flush! Give me this, man." Tej states as he throws down his cards. Roman was just loving it as he said, "Holler, huh! Yes!" and gave Tej a high five as Tej says, "Did I talk to him? Talk to him."

"Damn. You can't play a player. Put that money back on the table. You know it's my next hand." Suki says to Tej.

I walked around the table as I asked, "Jimmy, how you gonna pay me back if you keep losing to Tej? How you doin' bro?" as we did our hand shake.

"I'm gonna crash, Tej. I'll catch you tomorrow." I say as I pat Tej's shoulder and he replies with an, "Aight, boy."

I start to walk away, but remembered my little sis was here, so I turned around as said, "Jae, dont stay out too late."

"Don't worry bout me. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself." Jae says with a smirk and Suki joined her by saying, "Yeah, and if she crashes, she can stay with me for the night. I got yo girl bullet."

I smirk and say, "Thanks Suk. I'll see you guys in the morning then." and went to bed.

Then next morning, I was woken up by the boat door being opened and closed quietly, and soft footsteps headed in my direction. I quickly turned around to see Monica, who took as seat on my bed and gasped as she saw I was awake.

"What are you doin' here?" I ask and she replies quickly, "Brian, they're gonna kill you. I heard him telling Enrique and Roberto. Once you finish the run, they're putting a bullet in your head."

I sat up in shock and asked, "You sure you heard 'em right?"

"I'm sure. I'm sure." Monica states out of breath. Roman then barges in my side of the room saying quickly, "Verones boys is outs-" but saw Monica and a shirtless me. "Oh, I see what they lookin' for- your little girlfriend here."

Monica and I then rush, quietly, to the covered window to see the shadow of one of Verones guys trying to look through the window.

"They don't know I'm here. I snuck out." Monica states in a panicky, but quiet voice. "What the hell are they doing here then?" Rome asks quietly and Monica shoots back, "I don't know. Maybe they're guessing." I then but my shirt on as I whisper to Roman, "Hey, go stall them. Go stall them for like two minutes."

"Check her homie. Check her." Roman whispers back as he moves quietly through the back to go mess with Roberto and Enrique.

Nobody's POV

"Find what you was lookin' for?" Roman asks sarcastically. Roberto and Enrique then walk up to Roman as he sticks out his hand and says, "Hey, buddy. Hi guys. How ya doin'?" Neither one of them shook his hand, so he brought it up to hold the rope on the ceiling of the boat and asked, "Oh, man, y'all still mad about y'all car? Don't even trip homey. Come on, man. You can't take a joke?"

Inside the boat, Monica states frantically, "Brian, this isn't about being a good cop anymore or-or doing your job. They're gonna kill you. You guys gotta pull out."

Back outside, Roman keeps questioning Roberto and Enrique. "Verone pay y'all to keep a straight face like that? 'Cause if I was making money, shit, I'd get that mole taken off my damn nose."

Inside, Monica asked Brian, "Okay?"

"Yeah." Brian states, knowing what he now has to do, whether it out his life at risk or not. "Okay." Monica assures herself, knowing that Brian will do the right thing.

Roman then continues to antagonize Enrique and Roberto. "How much he lay y'all anyway? Every time I see y'all, man, y'all got the silk shirts on, Jewelry, you know, lookin' real Miami. You know? I caught you walkin' up in the club, you got the hamburger meat all hangin' out, you know?" Roman then starts laughing as he made jokes about their chest.

Inside the boat, Monica pleaded, "Dont make that run, Brian. Don't make that run." and then kissed Brian deeply as it was the last kiss he would ever get from a girl. "Be careful." was all Brian said as she went in the bathroom and he walked out to meet Roman in the front.

"¿Dónde esta?" Roberto asked Brian and he replied, "¿Quien?" but Roberto didn't question anymore as he said something to Enrique, quickly, in Spanish, so Roman said aloud, "You ain't comin' on my-" but was pushed back by Enrique as he held a gun in his face and he went inside the boat to check for Monica.

Brian then got nervous so he tried to go in after Enrique, but Roberto stopped him and pointed his gun at Brian and said, "Hey, hey! Where you goin'? You stay right her with us, buddy."

Inside, Monica was looking for a way out, trying to escape as quickly as she could out of the sun roof. Enrique kept searching and then Roman tried to go inside, but Roberto stopped him too and stated, "Don't even think about it."

Enrique then opened up the bathroom door to see nothing but a toilet, shower, and a sink. Brian then calmed down as he knew Monica made it out.

"¡Vámonos!" Enrique stated as he walked off the boat and Roman followed him as he said, "Stay your ass of my homeboys boat-" but was cut off when Enrique elbowed him in the stomach. Roman then got up and pushed Enrique against the wall and grabbed his gun while Brian twisted Roberto's arm to get the gun and pointed it at Roberto and yelled, "Put the gun down! Put the gun down now!"

Enrique then had Roamn in a choke hold with the gun pointed to Rome's head as he said, "You first, asshole! You first!"

"I'll shoot the shit out of him! Put the gun down!" Brian yelled. "¡Bájalo Ahora!" Enrique yelled, but Brian yelled back, "¡Tu Prímero!"

Everyone was yelling all at once until they heard a voice say, "Enough. Shut up." Enrique then tried to explain, but Verone said, "Shut up. It's over. Come on. It's over let's go."

Roberto and Enrique let go of Brian and Rome and they did the same. Brian unloaded the gun so Roberto couldn't try anything, but Verone started getting agitated as he said aloud, "Lets have the gun. Come on. Let's go. Let's go."

Roberto and Enrique stood by Verones side as Brian walked up to Roman, both panting.

"I'm glad to see you boys are getting along so well. Because tomorrow, Roberto and Enrique are gonna be riding along with you...just so we don't have any problems. I'll see you guys in a bit." Verone states as he walks away to go back to his house with his men.

Ro and Brian watch as Verone leaves with Roberto and Enrique when all of a sudden, Rome asked, "What the hell was she doin' in there, man?"

Brian's POV

After our little run it with Roberto and Enrique, Roman and I went to Suki's boat to find Jae by herself. There was a note from Suki next to her saying that she stepped out with Tej for a minute. I flipped the note and wrote- 'Thanks for watching her for me, I got her now. -B'

I then tried to wake my sister up, but she kept shushing me, and she only does that if she's really tired or something was wrong.

"Jae get up. Come on. I don't have time for games." I say whisper. "Brian stop talking so loud! My head hurts!" Jae whines...Great! Just what I needed. Not only do I have to meet with Markham and Bilkins in an hour, but now I have to take care of my hungover little sister.

"Jae, your only 17! You shouldn't be getting drunk! Who gave you alcohol anyway?" I whisper a little softer, for her sake. She slowly got up and said, "Suki poured us a couple of drinks and I stole Tej's drink a few times and he had stronger stuff. Don't ever let me get like this again, please!"

I chuckle and just pick her up and quickly carried her to my room and made a fresh pot of coffee and handed her some aspirin for her headache. About 25 minutes later, she drank 3 cups of coffee, had her aspirin and felt a whole lot better.

"I'm taking you with us. We gotta go see Bilkins and Markham." I say as we walk out onto the board walk. She just giggles as she says, "Okay. But don't say I didn't warn you! If I hear Markhams big mouth for no reason, I will either tell him off or kick him where the sun don't shine. I'd be very happy to do both!"

Roman and I look at each other and laugh at my sisters weird, but funny ways. When we arrived at the abandoned restaurant, the first thing that pops out at us is Bilkins fish button up shirt.

"Nice shirt, Bilkins." I say jokingly as Jae joins, "Ha! Cute little fishy's! Didn't think you'd be a softy for fishes detective."

"It's my day off." Bilkins states with a smirk and I reply, "Yeah. Well, anyhow, this is the deal. Last night, Verone threatened a cop into giving us a window. We're driving to an airstrip, in the Keys, off of Nallwood Avenue. Verone has a plane there, and he's taking off for good."

Markham then speaks up as he asks, "Wait a minute. How do you know this?"

"Let me guess...Monica." Jae said calmly, but gave me a look like she wanted to beat the crap out of me. "She's doin' her job. She warned us." Roman states and Markham asks, "She warned you about what?"

"Verone plans to kill us after we give him the money." I say quietly and looked at Jae just in time to see the tears that instantly sprung in her eyes.

Bilkins then becomes concerned for Roman and I as he states, "Driving into an ambush was never part of the deal. I'm calling this off."

"Like hell you are. This is a Customs case, Bilkins. No ones calling this off unless I do. Look. This is real simple. You make the run. You get Verone and his cash together so I can move in for the bust. All right? You don't, I will find enough charges on both of you to make you disappear." Markham starts, but Jae starts charging at him and it took Rome and I to hold he back as she yelled, "Are you shitting yourself? Your gonna have them killed! Your lucky I don't bash your head on right now you little-" I covered her mouth as she continued to yelled.

All it took was for me to look at her for Jae to break down in my arms. "Shhhh. It's gonna be ok. I promise I'll come back, ok? Nothing is gonna happen to me or Rome." I assure my baby sister.

She sniffles and says, "Ok. I holding you to that promise. You better not break it." as she lets go and stares at my face. All I could do was kiss her head and hug her, cause God only knows how this is going to end.

"Here. Take these. We're gonna have G.P.S. On you the whole time just to make sure you don't get any cute ideas." Markham finishes as he hands Ro and I walkie-talkies and heads out of the building before Jae can start something again, but Bilkins stops him in his tracks as he asks, "And make sure nothing happens to them, right?"

"Yeah, right." Markham says with an attitude and walks out. I could see it in Jaelene's eyes, that she got pissed off again, so I said, "Hey, we gotta go, alright? I love you so much baby girl."

She looks up at me and smiles with tears still in her eyes as she said, "I love you too, 'bullet'."

"Okay. I think you've been hanging around Suki too long." I laugh and she giggles with me.

We said our goodbyes, making them short and sweet as Jae kissed Rome and I on our cheeks and said good luck to us. As Rome and I walk out the building, we see Markham walking in the distance to his car.

"The guys a dick, man." Roman stated and I agreed with a, "Yep." We then start walking to our car when Roman plays back everything we talked about with Markham, "Let me get this right. If we don't do this, then we go to jail. But if we do it, then Verone's gonna kill us."

"It's a hell of a deal, huh?" I ask and Ro replies, "Yeah. Maybe it is. But I know this guys got an ass full of loot that he's ready to dump in our cars. And I can think of two reasons why Verone doesn't need that money anymore."

I smirk as I said, "Ah, here we go."

"You and me. Just like the old days. What do you think?" Roman asks and I smile as we look to the river and say, "I think they messed with the wrong two guys. That's what I think."

I then call Tej as I do a brotherly handshake with Ro and when Tej answered I said, "Yo, Tej. What's up, bro?"

"What up, Shawty?" Tej asked so I asked, "Hey, man, how quickly can you organize?"

Nobody's POV

Later that day, Brian and Roman met up with Tej to talk about their little plans.

"Look, folk, if y'all really wanna carry out this plan,it's definitely the best place to do it. So, what do y'all think, man?" Tej asks as they look from an indoor bridge at a huge lot.

"I think it's perfect. What do they store here?" Brian asked. Tej then explains everything that's gonna go down when we need it to. For the rest of the day, Rome and Bri hung out with Jimmy and Suki, getting their new cars ready for Verones last deal.

When everything was done, Rome and Brian went to the docks and just had a little talk before their big day tomorrow. Roman was munching on a sandwich when Brian asked, "Man, when did you start eatin' so much?"

"I was in jail, brah. I know how shitty the grub is on the inside." Roman starts and Brian just stood there with his hands in his pockets, leaning on the dock, laughing as Roman continued, "With the way things is shapin' up out here right now, it'll be a matter of time before I'm back in there or dead. So I'm tryin' to eat all I can while I can. Plus the doctor tell me I got a high metabolism." and finished with a laugh.

There was a small silence between the two, until Brian started thinking about their past, "Man, you remember us growing up? You know, playing football in the dirt while Jae sat and watched laughing when one of us fell. You know, gettin' in trouble, all the stupid things we did. When you got busted, you know, whether I was a cop or not, you know, if there was anything I could've done, I would've done it, and I just want you to know that."

"Is that why you let that dude go in L.A.?" Roman asks quietly while staring ahead into nothing, and Brian replied, "Yeah. I think that had a lot to do with it."

Ro looked a Brian for a split second and then explained, "When I got busted, it wasn't your fault. It was all on me, Mr. Roman Pearce-wild-and-out crazy, man." Brian looked at his best friend, surprised that he would finally take the blame for his actions and smiled as he let Roman continue with his confession. "No one can tell me nothin'. Ridin' solo."

"Yeah, well, not anymore." Brian said with a smile and shook Rome's hand and repeated, "Not anymore, bro."


	20. She Slipped Up

Nobody's POV

The next day, Verone made his exit with Monica from his mansion. As their car drove by one of Verones 'Gardeners', he got on a mic that was on the collar of his shirt and spoke into it, "I got Verones Navigator leavin' the resitance."

"Copy." Dunn states into his head piece and then informs Bilkins, "Sir, we've got Verone on the move to the airstrip."

"Good. Let's get a bird in the air. Tell him to keep his distance." Bilkins orders.

Elsewhere, Markham was getting his team of F.B.I. Agents ready for whatever happens and Whitworth was in his office communicating to a team that he made up on a walkie-talkie for Verones window. He didn't care about Verone, but he didn't want to be his little lap dog.

Roman and Brian ended up at the Versailles Restaurant that Verone wanted them at.

"Here we go." Ro said and Brian replied, "Yeah, so you know what to do. Just stay cool, keep focused. Remember,the airstrips on Nallwood Avenue. It's the third exit after the bridge."

They talked on their walkie-talkies as Ro said, "Got it."

"So what up, man? You ready for this?" Brian asked without the radio. "Come on, man. Guns, murderers and crooked cops? I was made for this, brah." Roman replies while looking at his best friend, smiling and Brian chuckled.

They both stopped once they saw Enrique and Roberto pull up in one car together. About 15 minutes of driving later, Brian and Roman followed the thugs to a trailer park.

They all got out of their cars once they parked in the middle of the road in the trailer park. Roberto and Enrique took out two sledgehammers from the back of their car as Roberto said, "Come on." to Roman and Brian and they walked up to a trailer.

Enrique then knocked on the door and started speaking Spanish to the guy who then took a duffle bag and walked as quickly as he could out of the trailer park.

Enrique and Roberto then start hitting the walls with the sledgehammers to reveal all of the money stashed in the wall. Brian was shocked to see how much bank Verone had in that wall so he looked at Roman who nodded back at him.

Enrique and Roberto then start to put the cash into duffle bags and threw them at Rome and Brian to put them in the trunks of their cars.

Whitworth then told all units to move in on Verones trailer property. "Shit! Local P.D. Is moving in on our guys." Bilkins states.

"Three bags in one car, huh?" Roman asks Roberto and he replies, "Guess so."

The boys then hear the police sirens blaring in the distance and a chopper headed in their direction.

"Cops." Brian says under his breath as they moved quickly to get out of there before they get caught.

"I'm not goin' back to jail." Roman states a little pissed off as he sees a woman down the road pointing in their direction for the cops to follow them, so he grabs a huge rock as Roberto yelled, "Where you goin', man? Let's go! Let's go!"

"What is he doing?!" Enrique asked furiously. Roman then opens the door of Enrique and Roberto's car and places the rock on the gas pedal. He then turns the car on, gets out of the car and shuts the door as the car took off in full speed.

Roman stood there to watch the magic happen as the car crashed into the first cop car and then the other crashed into the cop car. Roman started laughing and flicking his shirt while looking at Brian and all he could do was chuckle as the two go out of there with Enrique and Roberto.

"Okay. Now let's get the chopper over them. I want eyes right on top." Bilkins states to Dunn. "You got it. Lima 25, follow G.P.S."

Brian and Roman race threw the streets of Miami with the cops tailing close behind.

"You know what you doin', man?" Enrique asks Brian, frightened for his life. Brian didn't say a word. He did though, when he was talking to himself about his best friend. "Stay with me, Rome. Stay with me. Come on, man."

Roman and Brian were going a hundred and twenty miles per hour and counting.

"I've got them heading south on I-95. Bring in the aerial E.S.D.'s." A woman stated on the radio in the chopper. The police were right on Romans tail which cause Roman to look back and say, "Oh shit!"

"They're catching up, man!" Enrique yelled to Brian, freaking out, so Brian yelled, "Shut up,man!" As they passed cars on the freeway, Roman swerve and dodged the cops as best as he could. Brian watched him and said, "Yeah, nice drivin', Rome. Nice drivin'."

"I got ha, Brian." Roman said, not wanting to let his best friend down. Out of nowhere, the chopper lowered itself over them which made Roberto yell out to Roman, "Check it out, man!"

Brian knew exactly what they were gonna do, so he stomped on his breaks, making Roman do the same, which resulted Brian getting both hits on the side of his car.

"What was that?" Enrique asked. Brian then looked out the window to see the nifty little gadget that made his car go haywire the first time he got caught in Miami.

"Oh, shit!" Brian said as he looked back in the car to see everything in the car shutting down slowly. "Come on, man. Take the wheel."

"No, no, no, no! I can't drive!" Enrique says frantically, but Brian wasn't having that, so he yelled as he grabbed his hand, "Just hold the wheel straight!"

"I can't drive!" Enrique yelled and kept yelling until Brian yelled louder, "Hold it right there! Just hold it steady, just like that." Brian then climbed out of the driver window trying to get the device off.

"What are you doin', man?" Roman yelled as he feared for his friend. Looking behind them, Roberto saw a whole punch of cop cars crash together, with other driving around the chaos to catch Ro and Bri.

Enrique held onto the stealing wheel with one hand and used the other to hold onto the back of Brian's shirt, tightly. "¿Qué pasa?" Roberto asked Rome.

Brian then tried as hard as he could to pull the device out and when he did, he didn't hesitate to throw it at the closest cop car tailing them. That caused another massive cop car crash.

"Whoo! Yeah, man!" Brian yelled at Enrique while Enrique cursed him out in Spanish, saying that he's crazy because he can't drive and Brian made him do something he couldn't do. Roman laughed at the mess Brian made while Roberto smiled.

At the airstrip, Markham and his team laid low in the tall grass. "Bilkins, the birds in place." Markham then looks into his binoculars to she Verones car drive by and said, "Yeah, we got Verones Navigator."

"All right. Money's in transit. Sit tight." Bilkins replies.

Brian and Roman then take the next exit and once Roman was side by side with Brian's car, they nodded as they headed to their little surprise.

"You're a good driver, man." Enrique says kindly to Brian as they made twists and turns through the streets. Brian thanked him by saying, "Thanks, bro."

"We've got the area blocked ahead. They've got nowhere to go." The woman in the Miami City chopper states casually until the F.B.I. chopper flew over them and she asked, "What was that?"

"Visual image coming through." A man said in the chopper and Bilkins replied, "Thanks, got it." But as he saw what was going on, he asked himself, "Where are they goin'?"

Brian and Roman swerved every cop car , making crazy turns, not knowing what's to come. "Alright, Miami's finest, let's see what you got." Brian says challengingly. "Come on. Stay with me, boys." Brian says aloud to himself.

Looking up, Bri saw the F.B.I. and the Miami City choppers hovering over them, so Brian got on the radio and said to Roman, "Hey, man. Everyone's here. Time for the show."

"Let's give it to 'em." Roman agreed. The police tried to block them from going any further, but they didn't block where they intended to go.

As Brian drove down the alley, he said, "All right. Let the party begin. Let's go." Roman and Brian drove into the lot where Tej and them made their plans. They drove into the garage where the 2 opening closed automatically.

"This is unit 2599. We have the suspects surrounded." The chief states into the radio, but what he didn't expect is for hundreds of trucks, and cars start zooming out of the garage and all over the lot.

"Holy shit!" The woman in the chopper exclaims.

"It's a scramble, baby. A big one!" Orange Julius states and being followed by Slap Jack, "Yeah. Let's do this!"

Jaelene then walked into the room with Bilkins and smirked as she saw what was on the screen. Bilkins looked at the screen in shock, but in awe as Jaelene put her hand on his shoulder and said, "Yup. That's my big brother for ya! Making trouble wherever he and Rome go."

The Miami police were going crazy trying to look for Brian and Roman, but couldn't seem to find them.

"We're not tracking them on video. Must have lost them in the scramble." Bilkins states on the radio.

"Y'all, let's break." Brian says on his radio and all of the cars and trucks in the lock left the scene as quickly as possible, police following anyone they can find just to arrest them. Brian and Romans purple and green cars then have some fun, but Rome and Brian aren't the ones driving them.

"All right. We got 'em going west on Beach." Bilkins states into his radio. "Roger that. I've got 'em." The man in the chopper replies.

"Customs has a fix on two cars going west on a Beach." The woman says into her radio and a man comes on and says, "Roger. Follow those cars."

"Roger that." The woman replies. Both choppers and the cops are now following the purple and green cars and surrounded them with nowhere to go.

"Shit. They're cornered." Bilkins states frustrated. "Come out and put you hand where I can see them! Put your hands up!" The officer yelled on the megaphone. Little did they know, Suki stepped out of Romans car and Tej stepped out of Brian's. "Woah. Fellas, fellas. I know my tags are out of date, but, damn!" Tej says. The F.B.I. chopper then hover over Suki and Tej with the camera on for Bilkins to see.

"What the hell? Where are they?" Bilkins asks confused as he sees Tej and Suki waving to the chopper.

"Whoo! How bout them apples, man?" Brian yelled while laughing and Roman was in his own little world as he yelled, "Yeah! That's some drivin' for your ass, baby! Ain't that some drivin' for your ass?" Enrique then congratulated Brian with a, "Good job, man." while Roman was joking with Roberto and said, "You supposed to be a stone-faced killer. You over there grab in' your seat beat. Hahaha!"

Brian then got on his radio and said, "Hey, Tej. Thanks a lot, bro. Man, you're the clutch. I owe you one, big time."

"Yeah, Brian, you really do owe me, man. You really do-" Tej starts, but was cut off by Suki elbowing him in his side, both leaning on the side of the cop car getting their statements taken by a cop.

"Us." Suki said quietly and Tej finished, "-Us. Suki said you owe us, aight?"

Almost at the airstrip, Brian gets on the radio and says, "Yo, Rome. You there, man? Come in."

"What's up, man?" Roman asked all hype. "Aye, it looks like we got just one more trick left, huh?" Brian asked into the radio and Roman replied, "My pleasure, buddy. Let's do it, baby."

On the roof of the building, Bilkins walked fast towards a chopper while one of the agents said to him, "Hey. We should grab Verone while we still can."

"No. Not yet." Bilkins yelled and stood on the platform to enter the chopper.

"What? You lost them? Shit! Those little pricks are running." Markham yelled. "It's your call. What do you wanna do?" An officer asked. "We're gonna take him down. He is not leaving here." Markham ordered.

Back in the car, Roman asked Roberto, "Enjoyin' the ride? Man, it's a fast car, huh? Hahaha man, it's a classic. Old school. American muscle. Hahaha. Man, this car can do all kinda things, man. Wanna see? Hehehehahaha. Check this out right here, homey."

Roman then quickly unbuckled Roberto's seat belt as Roberto asked, "Yo! What are you doin', man?" and then slammed his head into the dashboard repeatedly as Roman yelled, "Shut up!"

Roman then started laughing as he pushed a button which threw the passenger door off and launched the passenger seat out of the car. "Ejecto seato, cuz! It worked! I love this button! Hahaha!"

Roberto was launched straight into a river which made him start coughing up water as Roman yelled, "Stay on your toes, puto! Hahah!"

Roman then got back on the radio and yelled, "Mr. O'Connor, it worked, baby. Blow and go. I'm all clear. Meet me at the point. Hurry up, man. It's on, baby."

"All right. Ten-four, man." Brian replied. "Are you ready? Let's go!" Markham yelled. Him and his team charged down to the car and pulled out the driver from the car, but when they checked the car, there was no sign of Monica or Carter.

"It's not Verone and Fuentes." Markham informed Bilkins over the radio. "What do you mean it's not Verone and Fuentes?! Then where the hell are they?" Bilkins yelled back.

In the car, Brian was ready to push the eject button, but then Enrique spoke up and said, "Get off on Tarpon Point."

"Tarpon Point? There's-There's no airstrip at Tarpon Point." Brian stated confused and worried. Enrique then turned his head, back to his straight faced self and asked, "Who said anything about an airstrip?" Brian then lowered his hand and continued to drive.

Jae called Jimmy to pick her up and take her to see Rome and her brother and he did. They sat in their spot until they saw Romans car pull up.

"Brian, Brian, man, what's the holdup, brah?" Roman asked on the radio and Brian quickly replied, "Yo, Rome, there's a new plan."

"What the hell?" Roman asked and Brian said, "We're meeting them at the Tarpon Point exit, not the airstrip."

"So what are you sayin'?" Roman asked confused. "Like I said, there's a new plan." Brian said and turned his radio off. "Brian? Brian? Hello, you there? Damn!" Roman yelled, not knowing what to do.

"Yo! What the hell is he doin'?" Jimmy asks confused and everything hits Jae as she said frantically, "The Feds are in the wrong place!" as she jumped back in the car and called Jimmy. "Brian's woman is on her own with Verone." Roman added on.

"So-" Jimmy started but Roman yelled, "So Brian's not comin'."

Brian then pulled up to where Verone was and was immediately stopped by Verones gunmen. Carter Verone then stepped out of the car with a shot gun in his hand and pulled Monica out of the car while telling his gun men, "It all right. Let him out."

"Get out." The guy said to Brian, pointing his gun at him. Brian then got out and slowly made his way towards the back of his car, not taking his eyes off Verone, making sure that he didn't try anything.

"Pop the trunk." Enrique ordered and asked another guy, in Spanish, to stand behind Brian to make sure he didn't try anything either. "Hurry up." Verone stated impatiently, not wanting to waste any time. Verones other guy grabbed the duffle bag full of cash from Brian's car and brought it to Verone.

"Where's the rest of it?" Verone asked suspiciously and Brian replied, "The other car."

"Another car. Where's the other car?" Verone continued and Brian stood calm as he replied, "On its way."

Verone smirked. "On the way, huh?" Brian then grabbed the duffle bag and said, "Yeah. Here's your money. and tossed the bag to the ground.

"So you know nothing about the agents that stormed my jet?" Verone asked Brian, but he just shook his head and stayed quiet. "The funny thing is that I only told one person about the airstrip." Verone said as he made his way towards Monica and caressed her face as he continued, "Custom agents sure are gettin' pretty, aren't they? Put her on the boat."

Enrique then pointed his gun to the back of Brian's head as Verones guy went up to Monica and ordered, "Let's go." but Monica smacked his hand away as he tried to grab her, and when Verone saw this, boy was he pissed.

"Get on the boat." Verone said as he lifted up his shot gun to Monica's face. She looked at Brian as he nodded his head and then went off to the boat.

"Hide the cars and get rid of him." Verone ordered Enrique and Enrique followed the order as he shoved his gun in the back of Brian's head as he said, "Get back in the car."


	21. Pockets ain't empty, cuz

Brian's POV

I followed Enrique's order as I got in the driver side and he got in the passenger side and started to drive. I drove down this narrow pathway, but stopped as soon as we were out of sight from Verones boat.

"End of the road." Enrique stated ass he raised his gun to my head again. "You know, I like you, but I still gotta kill you. It's my job."

I quickly grab the eject button and pressed it a couple times, but nothing happend. "What's that? What's that?!" Enrique asked as he cocked back his gun when I kept pressing the button, praying for a miracle before something bad happens to me.

"It's Barstow, baby! It's about to get ugly!" Roman yelled on the radio. Thank God! Not today! I'm not leaving this earth today. Roman then crashed into the black SUV behind us, giving me the perfect opportunity to grab Enrique's gun and pin his arm down to the dashboard.

I hit his hand a couple of times, making him shoot the windshield to make Verone think that I was dead. Roman then got out of his car and started to beat the crap out of the other guy, leaving him unconscious on top of his car. While he was busy doing that, I tried to get the gun out of Enrique's hand, and doing so, he bit me!

This asshole bit my shoulder, and of course I screamed. I think elbowed the prick in his mouth and started to say, "Get your-" but was stopped when I said, "Oh, Shit!" as I fell out of the passenger side. The reason for that was Roman.

Enrique and then put me in a headlock on the ground, but that onl you made Ro even more mad. Roman then kicked Enrique in the face as I took the gun out of his hands. I stood up as Rome continued to kick the shit out of Enrique. I joined and eventually, we knocked him out.

"Come on." Roman says quickly as he grabs me and pulls me back in the direction of an opening to see Verones boat taking off. Verone was waving at us like he couldn't be stopped, but little did he know, I always had a back up plan. Roman and I then ran back to my car, started it up, and kicked out the damaged windshield.

As I backed up the car a couple of yards and started driving forward again, Roman said, "I thought you was dead, man."

"Yeah. Me too. Thanks for saving my ass, bro." I said as I pressed on the gas and we went full speed.

"What are you doin', Brian?" Roman asked frantically and I replied, "I don't know. But if Verone sees a helicopter or a Customs boat, she's dead."

Roman then started thinking out loud as he said, "Boat. Car. Boat-You're not gonna do what I think your gonna do?"

"Yeah, I think so. You got my back, bro?" I ask wanting Roman to trust me on the situation and he replies, "Yeah."

"Good. Put on a seat belt!" I say quickly, not knowing how my little stunt will end up. I think Roman thought I was joking as he said, "Show 'em some real Dukes of Hazzard shit."

"We're gonna do this big. Hold on, Rome. Hold on." I say as I went 100 miles per hour and counting. Roman started to freak out that I was for real doing this. "Oh! Brian, you crazy, man! What the hell are you doin'?!"

We both started screaming as a railing acted as a ramp a threw us and the car in the air. We both then yelled, "Shit!" as we crash landed on the boat, causing Verone to run as quickly as he could before we crushed him, but Monica was nowhere in sight.

I hit the bridge of my nose on the steering wheel on impact and Roman groaned as he said, "My arm. I think I broke my arm, man." All I could do was hold my forehead because of the pain my face was feeling. We both then heard footsteps approaching us and then the sound of a gun cocking back.

"Get the gun." Roman whispers as he pushed the gun to me. Verone came in sight, pointing his shot gun at us, but the next thing I knew, I fired the gun, hitting Carter Verone in his shoulder. I looked to see Verone bleeding on the floor of the boat, getting ready to pick up the shot gun again.

Luckily, Monica appeared out of thin air and kicked his hand as she picked up the gun and aimed it at him as she said, "It's over, Carter."

"You okay?" I yelled to Monica and she smiled as she replied, "Yeah. I'm great." while not taking her eyes off of Verone. I lowered my weapon as soon as she said she was okay, to then hear Roman, "We got 'em, man. We got 'em. Let's get outta here."

About 10 minutes later, the Customs boat came and so did the helicopter, and 10 minutes after that, Rome got Medical attention for his arm and Verone was getting looked at.

"So, there were three bags total, huh? The three from the boat." Markham asked us and we nodded. "So we good, right? My records clean?" Roman asked Markham and he quickly replied, "You held up your end. Your records are clean."

I nodded at Roman to do the right thing, so he went to the trunk of his car and took out 3 more duffle bags and dropped them in front of Markham.

"So maybe there were six bags. I guess we can call it even." Roman finished. "Agent Dunn." Markham called while still looking at Roman. "Sir." Dunn walked up as Markham shook Romans good hand and mine as smiled and said, "We found some more evidence." and walked away.

Agent Dunn and another cop took the bags to the evidence truck which caused Roman and I took look in Verones direction.

"Don't drop the soap, big homey." Roman said which made us both laugh and Verone smirking evilly. "I hope you know that when he gets out, he's gonna kill your ass." I say, still smirking. Roman chuckled and said confidentially, "He ain't gettin' out."

"I'll see you soon." Verone said with a smile as he was escorted to the cop car, which left Roman in fear as he asked me, "You think he gonna get out?"

"He'll be out." I smirk as I get up from the crate I was sitting on to go talk to Bilkins and Monica. Behind me, I hear Roman asks again, "No, for real. You think he gettin' out, though?"

"We took car of your decoys. They're free and clear. There's a sedan out on the road for you. Try to bring it back in one piece." Bilkins states with a smile. "Yeah. Thanks a lot Bilkins. You're all right." I thank him with a genuine smile. "Thanks for lookin' out, man."

"All right. Oh and before I forget...Jaelene!" Bilkins yells, catching me off guard. I turn my head to see my sister jogging up to Rome and I and throws her arms around us.

She didn't say a word, and that's usually a bad thing. Next thing I know, Ro and I are being smacked upside the head at the same time as she says, "You idiots! You could've been killed."

"Oww!" Rome and I yell. See that's how she gets her satisfaction. If myself or Roman is in pain.

Jae laughed and said, "I love you both. Don't do it again!" I chuckle and wrap an arm around her shoulder and just keep her close.

"Thanks for watchin' her Bilkins." I say gratefully and he replies, "No problem. She was a delight."

Monica smiled at our tender moment when she finally asked Roman, "So you trust me now?"

"You aight." Roman says smirking. Monica giggles and then slaps Romans bad hand, making him groan. "Ooh. Sorry." Monica states sarcastically and smiles. "Nice working with you, O'Connor." Monica finishes and I reply, "Same here."

Bilkins and Monica then walk away and when Monica looked back at me, I smirked as Roman said, "Mm. Im-a have to stay out here in Miami, man. Keep you out of trouble, brah."

Jae shook her head as Roman and I laughed while we turned to walk out of there. "You know what I'm talkin' about."

"So you gonna kick it in Miami, bro" I ask as we reach the Sedan. "Oh, man, I love Miami. Miami's off the hook."

Roman and I did our brotherly hand shake while laughing. "Open a garage together."

"A garage? How we gonna do that, brah?" Roman ask making Jae fold her arms and ask, "Yeah, Bri. How?"

I then look around us with a big smirk on my face and when no one was around I said to Roman, "Pockets ain't empty, cuz."

Roman started chuckling and looked around as well and lifted up his shirt, revealing his stash of stolen money and said, "And we ain't hungry no more either, brah."

Roman and I then started laughing, making Jae giggle at our shenanigans. Jae then shook her head, walked behind me, and jumped on my back. All three of us then walk to the car to start our lives over.


	22. Time has passed

Happy New Years! 2016 is gonna be an amazing year! Be safe!

Jaelene's POV

It's been about a week or so that Roman and Brian finished their mission with Bilkins and Markham. Words can not even describe how happy I am that nothing happens to them.

Well I can speak for Brian about not getting hurt, but Roman dislocated his shoulder. He's worn a sling for the past week, but when he goes out, he take it off to show Miami girl that he's this 'tough' guy.

Brian was having trouble deciding whether or not he should become an F.B.I. Agent again.

"You do what's best for you, Bri. I know that you love the excitement that comes with the job, but your also terrified at the simple fact that you can get yourself hurt or that your gonna disappoint me again." I said truthfully to Bri.

He looked at me as he thought about his options, so to reassure him, "I'll be fine! You won't have to worry about me cause I'm goin' back to Tokyo. Believe it or not, I miss Brandon!"

Brian chuckled and said, "Alright. So this is really happening, huh?" I smiled as I grabbed my brothers hand in mine and said, "Yeah. You go back working as a cop and I'll be in Tokyo. Everything will work out just fine. I promise... And if it doesn't-we'll get through it. Together."

A month later, I was back in Tokyo. Brian became an F.B.I agent again and Roman? Well let's just say he's livin' it up in Miami with Tej. Roman was actually making his life a hell of a lot better by staying out of trouble. I guess it's working cause Brian hasn't complained about him not once...Yet.

When I got home, it was about 3 a.m. I unlocked the door to the garage and quietly made my way upstairs to my room. I walked past the kitchen, into the bedroom to see a very peaceful sleeping Brandon, wrapped up in his blanket. I smiled as I placed my bag on the foot of my bed and walked in Brandon's direction.

I moved his messy hair from his forehead and gave him a sweet yet gentle kiss. Next, I hopped in the shower for a good half an hour and changed into my pj's. I French braided my hair to the back so it would be wavy in the morning, and hung my towel up. After that, all I saw was darkness as I passed out in my bed.

Brandon's POV

It was weird. I could've sworn I felt someone kiss my forehead in the middle of the night. I shook it off as I looked at the clock to see that it was 10:30 a.m., so I stretched and walked around Jae's bed to go to the bathroom. I stopped in my tracks as I thought I saw her bed move. Quietly, I go to uncover her bed, to see my best friend sound asleep.

'That's why I felt someone kiss my head.' I thought to myself. She probably got in late. I smiled as I caressed her head, careful not to wake her and covered her back up.

After I got ready, I walked downstairs to start my day. Working in the garage was like any ordinary day. There really wasn't any buisness, except when the racers came in. When Jae left to go visit her brother, I actually made a decent customer who comes every Wednesday through Friday. His name was Han. He usually comes in for parts before his big races.

Around 3 p.m. Han came and asked if I wanted to go to a drag race. I didn't have any other car besides Jae's, so I took hers instead. She shouldn't be up for about another few hours anyway.

Nobody's POV

Jae was woken up around 6:30 p.m. to a loud noise from downstairs. She threw the covers off and made her way to the bathroom. After she did her business, she brushed her teeth, took the braid out of her hair, and made her way downstairs. She didn't bother to change since there wasn't time to go anywhere.

Walking down the stairs, Jaelene heard a familiar voice yell, "Shit! She's gonna kill me for this." Realizing it was Brandon talking, she got happy, but curious as to why he was yelling.

Jae then made her way to the garage to see her best friend and her beautiful car that she missed so much. But the big problem was, her car didn't look so beautiful any more.

"Oh...my...GOD! BRANDON! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY CAR!?" Jaelene yelled furiously. Brandon jumped at the sound of her voice, thinking that he had a short amount of time to explain before she was gonna kill him.

"Jae, I can explain.-" Brandon started but was interrupted by Jae as she crossed her arms and yelled, "You better! I'm gone for 2 months, and you trashed my car!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen! I went to a drift race and everything just happened so fast, and the next thing I know, the car went bumper first into a steel pole in the parking garage downtown and-" Brandon tried to get out as fast as he could, but was interrupted by Han as he said, "There's no point in explaining, bro. I mean, clearly she's pissed and what your telling her isn't really helping the situation."

Jae then looked at Han, but ignored his statement as she faced Brandon and said, "I don't car how this happend. But I will tell you one thing...I better have a new car by next month, OR, I will sell everything you own. Got me?!"

Brandon's eyes went wide, hoping that she wouldn't do anything drastic. "Yeah. Got it." Brandon said quickly and watched as Jaelene made her way back upstairs.

"Man, she's something else." Han said while smirking at me. "If you think that she and I are something, you are terribly mistaken. She's my best friend. I would never date her." Brandon states at Han, which caused Han's smirk to grow in size.

"Well, that's good to know." Han says as he walks around what used to be Jaelenes car. "I'm heading out. I'll be back tomorrow. Good luck with her." Han finishes and walks out of the garage.

After a few weeks, Jae wasn't as mad as she was when she found out what I did. Then weeks became a month, and I still didn't have her car... I'm screwed.

Jaelene's POV

A month went by since I came back to Tokyo and since Brandon's accident. He still owes me since he "borrowed" my car for a drift race and totaled it.

"Hey Brandon, you know how you owe me for my car?" I say as I walk into his shop while he's talking to some really cute Asian guy that I've seen before.

"Here we go again. I said I was sorry like a billion times! I'll pay you back with what ever you need like guns or weapons, anything, you name it. But I don't have a new car to give you girl. I'm sorry!" Brandon says in a hurt, I wish I could help voice.

"Sorry ain't gonna cut it Bran. Any way, I've seen you around here before, but I never introduced myself. I'm Jaelene, but you can call me Jae." I say looking at the cute Asain.

He smiles at me and says, "Well hello beautiful, I'm Han. If your looking for a car, I think I can help you with that. But Brandon here will have to pay me back."

I blushed a little and said, "Would you really do that for me? I mean we just met. How do I know your not some serial killer?" He laughs and looks at Brandon to back him up.

"Jae I can assure you that he's not a serial killer. He's a close friend of mine. And Han if your serious about getting her a new car, I will defiantly pay you back bro. Anything to make her stop bugging me about it, I feel bad as it is." Brandon states.

"It's your fault in the first place." Han and I said at the same time. We both looked at each other and laughed. All three of us talked while Han and I got to know each other a little better.

"Both of you come with me and I'll take you to my garage and gorgeous here can pick out a car she likes." Han says to Brandon and I.

2 hours later at Hans garage, Brandon, Han, and I climbed the stairs to the balcony that over looked all of his cars.

"What's your favorite color beautiful?" Han asked me. "Um, blue, why?" I asks.

"Come with me, I have the perfect car for you." Han states with a smirk.

We walked down the stairs and then Han walks me to the only blue car he has. A blue Nissan Skyline. My eyes lit up instantly as I said, "There is no way your giving this to me. This car is amazing!"

He then handed me the keys with no hesitation and said, "Well it's yours now baby girl." I smiled at Han, and tackled him in a hug. We both then lost our balance, because of my clumsiness, and fell with me landing on top of him.

Han and I laughed as we got up and dusted ourselves off while Brandon stared at us in awe.

"Thank you so much! You don't know what this means to me! And Bran will defiantly pay you back for sure but I'm still taking you up on offer of giving me weapons and stuff when ever I need it!" I says thanking Han and talking to my best friend.

"Your welcome gorgeous. And I'll let him off this time, but next time I won't be so generous." Han says looking at both Brandon and I.

Being as brave as I can, I kissed Han's cheek and say, "I hate to look rude and do this but I gotta get going. I'll see you again Han. Keep in touch, here's my number. Thanks again."

Han and I then exchange numbers, and when we were done, he pulled my waist to him, hugged me and said, "Any time baby girl."

I then said bye to Brandon and winked at Han while getting into my new car with a big smile on my face, and drived off into the night.


	23. Tokyo Drift and First Dates

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for me to update, I'm just tryna keep up with all of this school work. Let's just say that my high school medical classes are stressful. Anyway, I wrote this during 2nd period so sorry if this chapter is weak or stupid. Thanks for the responses! Enjoy!

Jaelene's POV

Throughout the week, Han and I talked for a bit. Brandon kept saying that we should date already, but I don't think that I was ready.

It got to the point where Bran would make it an everyday thing, for Han to come over. He would push us both into the back room or say that he needed "help" on fixing a car, but when we turn around, he'd be gone.

Don't get me wrong, I love Brandon and I appreciate what he's doing, but...sometimes, he can be a little too much.

It was Saturday afternoon and Brandon closed the shop early because he wanted to take me to a Drift race, and when we arrived, Bran introduced me to some of his newly found buddies, Sean and Twinkie.

Sean told me about his story, getting into trouble with his mom too many times for racing, and then getting shipped down here to live with his dad. Twinkie...well, he just lives here. Come to find out, Sean and Twinkie will be going to the school that Brandon and I will be attending for our senior year.

Good to know that I'll have 2 friends there. Anyway, when we were done talking about our life stories, I spot Han across the way, smirking at me. I smile and wink in his direction and then look back to Brandon and the boys.

Just then, the D.K. came and raced against Sean, and Sean lost bad. And by that, I mean, he totally trashed his car.

"Sean!? What were you thinkin' man? That was Han's car, dude!" Twinkie yelled quietly at Sean while pulling him out of the crushed car, all while Han shook his head. I don't think he even cared about the car.

"I lost control! It's my fault, I take full responsibility." Sean states quickly, patting himself down to check for any injuries. I giggled at his strong southern accent which made him only glare at me.

I then smirked as I turn my head to look for Brandon to see him standing next to Han, nod at something Han said, and headed in my direction.

I just stood there in my navy blue short-shorts, my white tank top, and white nike's as Brandon told me calmly, "I'm about to race your lover boy over there and he wanted me to tell you something."

"Ok. What is it?" I ask curiously and Brandon simply states, "He said, if he wins, you have to go out on a date with him, and if I win, your still going with him because he's not taking no for an answer."

I smirk as I look over Brandon's shoulder at Han, to see him staring back at me with a small smile. I then look towards Brandon again and nod my head.

The boys then do their thing and race. Han came in 1st, no surprise there, and to be honest, I actually do wanna go on a date with him.

Brandon and Han got out of their cars and shook hands. "Good race, man." Brandon says to Han. "And don't worry. I put in a good word for you. I think she's all in for it."

Han smirked as he saw me approach Brandon, but didn't say a word. Instead, I tapped Bran's shoulder and said, "I'm pretty sure I can speak for myself. And you sucked out there. No offense..."

Brandon turned around with a nervous look as I caught him talking about me, but then his look changed to a sarcastic one. "Gee, thanks Jae. No need to rub it in!"

I giggle as he walked away to speak with Twinkie and Sean, leaving Han and I alone.

"So, about that date-" I started, but Han interrupted me by saying, "Um, I know. Uh, you don't have to if you don't wan-" but this time, I interrupted back as said, "No! It's fine, I want to. Trust me, I won't do anything that I'm not all in for...but I'm totally looking forward to tonight. That is, if you are."

Han smirked at me as he gave in, "No, yeah, I'm in for tonight. How about I pick you up at, let's say, around 8?" I smiled back and I think I even blushed a little as I said, "Sounds good. I'll see you at 8." and walked off.

Nobody's POV

After the Drift race, everyone parted their separate ways. Brandon and Jaelene went back to their apartment to get ready for their dates. Apparently, Brandon met this girl, Gizelle, and she asked him out for a couple of drinks.

Anyway, Jae took a quick shower and changed into a pair of white ripped skinny jeans with a baby blue tank top covered with a black leather jacket.

She then walked over to the side of her bed to put on her socks and black Nike's. For her hair, she quickly towel dried it and threw a black headband on with some blue rose earrings.

Jae didn't need make up, but she did need lip gloss. It was now 7:52 pm when she was done getting ready, leaving Brandon to do whatever. He said that he had a date with a Brazilian woman named Giselle.

They met yesterday night downstairs in the garage.

 _ **Jae was cleaning up the garage when the door opened to reveal a tall brunette woman. She walked up to the desk and asked in a heavy brazilian accent, "Hello. Are you a mechanic?"**_

 _ **"No. But my friend in the back is. I can bring you to him if you want." Jaelene says with a smile. Giselle seems like a really nice girl.**_

 _ **Giselle simply nods her head, so Jae walks out from behind the counter and guides her to the back of the store, to Brandon who had been tuning up Jaelene's car.**_

 _ **"Bran!" Jae yelled calmly, causing Brandon to jump in surprise. She giggled as she continued, while pointing at Giselle, "This is Giselle and she said that she needs a mechanic. Giselle this is my bestfriend and mechanic, Brandon West."**_

 _ **Jaelene smirked as she left them to talk about whatever and returned to cleaning.**_

Lets just say that Jaelene O'Connor is a little match maker. Anyway, Brandon and Giselle hit it off and apparently, she likes him enough to date him. It was now 8:55, so Jae made her way downstairs to hear not only Brandon and Giselle, but Han.

"So, I'm gonna take her there and then I guess we'll see where it goes." Han tells Brandon as Jae stops on the middle of the stairs. She just stands there, continuing to listen to their conversation.

"Alright. That sounds like a plan. Giselle and I are gonna go see a movie and then go out for a late night walk, so if things start to get hot and heavy-"

And that was her que to run down the stairs and stop their conversation. "Hey guys! Giselle, its nice to see you again!" I say while slightly blushing as we hugged.

"You heard that didnt you?" Giselle whispers while smirking. Jaelene just nods and blushes a little more. Giselle nudged her side and said, "You'll be fine. Go have a great time."

'How did I get so lucky to make such wonderful friends?' Jae asked herself.

"You too. Knock him dead." Jaelene say jokingly. Brandon and Giselle then left, leaving Han and Jae alone. They both stood in awkward silence for about 5 minutes until Jaelene broke it and asked, "So... Where are you taking me?"

Quite frankly, they were both extremely nervous. "Oh, right. Um, well, I was thinking, maybe we can go to dinner, maybe see a movie or something..." Han states calmly. Although, he did have nervousness in his tone... Jae just pushed all of her thoughts aside as she states, "Yeah. That sounds great."

"Let's go then." Han says with a genuine smile as he puts his hand on Jae's lower back and guides her out of the garage. About 20 minutes of driving later, they ended up at a club.

Han and Jae got in, ordered some food, and sat at a table. It was about fifteen minutes after they both had finished eating, that they started to order drinks, and let me tell you... Jaelene had one too many.


	24. One night stand?

Sorry for the late update! Don't yell at me! I went to update last week, but I accidentally deleted chapter 24 so I had to rewrite it. Better late than never right?! Anyway I'm so sorry again, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I had a little fun with it. Also, sorry, it's a little shorter than the usual.

Jaelene's POV

I opened my eyes, but closed them quickly because of the excruciating pain that was coming from my head. I then reopened my eyes to adjust them to the light coming from the window.

'What the hell happend last night?' I thought to myself as I tried to move, but something was holding me down. I look to my side to see Han fast asleep with his arm hanging over my waist.

I then start to panic, so I instantly check to see if I had clothes on, and to my luck, atleast I had underwear on...

Closing my eyes again, I try to recall what happend last night to only get flahes of sitting at a bar with Han and drinking. I then thought 'Theres only one person that knows what happened last night.'

"Han..." I whispered gentley. He started to stir and groan while mumbling things. I giggled softly, one, not to give myself more of a headache, and two, because he was cute.

"Han, get up." I say again, and he opened his eyes and looked at me. "Hmm. Good morning sleeping beauty." Han said with a small smirk while he stretched.

I smiled and said, "Morning." My smile faded as I asked nervously, "So... What happened last night after we got drinks? Cause I cant remember a thing after that."

Han grinned as he sat up and faced me.

"Well lets see, we went on a date, we drank, you had like 6 different drinks that I can not dream to name, Brandon asked if he could have some "alone" time with Giselle, so I brought you back here where you tried to give me a strip tease and a lap dance, and one thing led to another and we did some unmentionable things..."

I just stared at Han with wide eyes and a dropped jaw, horrified that I would do something like that.

Han then bursted out in chuckles as he assured me, "Im joking! Well, it was all true up until the Brandon thing. I made up the rest."

I then sigh in relief, but then smack Han on his shoulder and say sternly, "Dont ever do that again! You really had me thinking that we had a one night stand!"

Hans smirk faded as he stated seriously, "I would never, under any circumstances, take advantage of you. Im not that type of guy."

I sat there in shock and awe. I kind of don't really know what to say right about now, so I just went with, "Thanks." Han smirked and nodded slightly and then leaned to the end of the bed and reached for a piece of clothing and handed it to me.

"Um, here's your shirt. I think your pants are on the floor somewhere." Han states nervously. I quickly snatch the shirt out of his hands and put it on, leaving me in my panties.

I then take a deep breath and sigh, "I'm guessing that you've already seen me practically naked cause of last night, so I'm just gonna get up to find my pants."

Han smiled and said, "Be my guest." I threw the covers off of my legs and slowly stood up. My headache calmed down a bit, but I would still have to take some aspirin later. I searched the bed, but didn't find my pants.

I just stood there and tried to think where they could be. Giving up on thinking, I started to look around the room to then see them next to the dresser.

I looked towards Han to tell him that I found them, to then catch him eyeing me up and down with this fire in his eyes. He looked up to see that I was blushing from catching him staring at me, so he cleared his throat nervously and asked, "Did you find them?"

"Uh, yeah. They're next to the dresser." I stated, turning away to look at the balled up fabric lying on the ground. I then think of a way to get Han back for lying to me, when a thought hit me.

Smirking, I bent over with my ass in the air to tease him. I felt his eyes on me as I slowly grabbed the pair of skinny jeans and slowly stood back up.

And just when he least expected it, I turned my head with a smirk and asked, "Like what you see?" Han made eye contact with me and cleared his throat once more and said, "Uhm, if I say yes, will you hurt me in anyway?"

I then giggle and say, "No. I mean it's your opinion... So... Is that a yes?" facing Han while pulling my pants up. Han smiled genuinely as he agreed, "Yeah. I did, and I still do." I blushed and smiled back as I thought 'He will be the only man I let flirt with me and get away with it.'

About 15 minutes later, Han and I got back to my place. "Even though I can't remember most of last night, I still had fun." I say as I reached the front door. Han smiled and shoved his hands into his front pockets as he said, "It was my please to give you a great night, and might I add a very eventful morning!"

Han and I laugh in sync and when the laugher died down after a minute or so, I leaned in to planted a kiss on Han's cheek, but he turned his head.

I stood there in shock, not being able to move as we kissed for a good 5 seconds. Han pulled away with a smirk and I stood there, wide-eyed, with nothing to say until Han broke the awkward, but comforting silence.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that. We should go on more dates from now on." I just nod as I take small steps backward and manage to get out, "Yeah, sure."

I then said thank you again, and when I went to turn around, I walked right into the door. I heard Han chuckle, so I turn around and send a small smile towards him and say goodbye one last time as I open the door and practically run inside.

I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding in when I heard Han's car drive away. I then replayed the events that occurred about 2 minutes ago and squealed once I understood what happened...

I, Jaelene O'Connor, just had my first real kiss!


	25. Los Bandoleros Pt1

Hey guys! So I worked on this one today, and I hope you guys like it. I decided to not do Tokyo drift for the simple fact that it technically happens after fast and furious 6, so I'm going straight into fast and furious. Here's chapter 25!

Brian's POV

It been about 6 months since Jae and I last saw each other face to face. It's been 5 months since I got back into the F.B.I. Industry. It's been almost 2 years since I've last seen Mia, 2 years that Jesse's been dead, 2 years since I let Dom escape.

I can't help but think what might've been if I hadn't intervened in their family. Jesse would still be alive, Letty, Dom, and Leon would've stayed, and Mia wouldn't be alone.

Mia's POV

I laid on the couch watching the news. I would always check every day to make sure that nothing came up on my brother, and when it did, all that the news reporter said was that the cops are still on the 'look out'.

I can't believe that it's been almost 2 years since my world was completely shattered. I'm mad at Dom for leaving, but I'm mostly mad at myself for not making him stay.

Everyone is gone. Before Dom left, he said that Vince was ok, and to not make contact with anyone. He left me to deal with Jesse's body. I called his family and told them what happend, but they didn't seem to care, so I had a funeral for him.

I was the only one there. Weeks turned into months, and still no word from Dom, until it was the night before my birthday.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _I made myself a sandwich and grabbed a beer. Dom couldn't tell me otherwise since he's not here and he hasn't been home for almost a year._

 _I sat in front of the tv and started flipping through the channels when my phone started ringing. I looked at the caller ID to see that it was an unknown number, so I answered it._

 _"Hello?" I ask into the phone. I hear a soft sigh and then a familiar voice. "Mia."_

 _"Dom?!" I ask, tears forming in my eyes. "Yeah. Look I'm sorry that I left, even when I promised that I never would. Not after what happened to Dad." Dom stated in his deep voice._

 _Tears ran down my face as I said, "I know. It's ok. If I was in the same situation I would've left too. But this wasn't your fault Dom, it was mine. If I hadn't fallen for him, we-"_

 _"Mia, stop... This is my mess, not yours. Look, I don't have a lot of time... Whenever I call, we can only talk for a few minutes and then I have to go. Just remember, don't call me, I'll call you... I just wanted to hear your voice." Dom states and then sighs loudly and finishes, "Happy Birthday, Mia." and hangs up the phone._

 _I dropped my hand as more tears slid down my face._

 ** _End of flashback._**

After that, I rarely heard from him. Letty calls every weekend to check up on me. I guess I can always count on her to make me feel better.

 **3 years later...**

Jaelene's POV

It's been 5 years since I've been back in the states. Bri called every month to check up on Brandon and I, or he called when he wasn't busy with work.

Han and I started off great a few years ago, but we thought it was better if we were good friends and take things slow. I haven't seen him in 2 years cause he's been traveling, and honestly, I miss him.

Brandon and I finished high school with Sean and Twinkie and we've just been all about racing for the past 3 years. When I'm not working, I'm either hanging out with Giselle or were all racing.

I'm glad that Bran found someone who makes him happy. That's one thing that I haven't had in a while. Happiness...

Letty's POV

After I ditched L.A. with Leon, we went our separate ways. Vince called just to tell us that he was out of the hospital, but he wasn't coming back. Not that I would care, it's his choice.

I was in Mexico for the past year, but thought I'd better go searching for Dom, and before I did that, I had to make a quick stop.

I pulled up to the house I basically grew up in and parked my car in the drive way. I let out a slow breath as I got out of the car and made my way to the front door. I knocked twice, and when there was no answer, I rang the door bell.

"I'm coming, God!" Mia yelled. I smirked and thought 'she hasn't changed'. When the door opened, I heard Mia gasp as she saw me.

"Letty! Oh my god!" Mia exclaimed as she pulled me into a tight hug. I hugged her and rubbed her back in a comforting gesture. "How've you been?! Where's Leon?" Mia asked while looking over my shoulder as if Leon came with me.

I shook my head and said, "I came alone, Mia. And I don't know where he is. We went our separate was as soon as we left this place."

Mia then pulls me into the house and shuts the door and asks sadly, "So you don't know where Dom is."

I look at her with a concerned look and say, "No, honey, I don't." I then grab her hands in mine and say with a warm smile, "But I promise you, I will find him, and I will bring him home."

Mia smiles and asks, "When do you leave? I'm assuming that's why you came here. To check up on me before you head back on the road to find him."

I chuckle and state, "You know me so well. And I'm heading out in 30 minutes or so."

In those 30 minutes, Mia and I talked about the 5 years we missed. Her going to Med school for a year, working at the dinner for a little extra money, and coming home exhausted from her long shifts at the hospital.

She does volunteer work. Mia's not into the whole 'Doctor' thing. I, on the other hand, was in Mexico for 5 years, visiting family and out of those 5 years, I spotted Dom once, but I didn't bother to tell Mia that.

Mia and I then said our goodbyes, I got in my car, and raced to the highway. There's only one place that I can think of that Dom would be...

I left my car in Mexico and hopped on a plane to Florida and then hopped on another plane to the Dominican Republic. As soon as I landed, I went to the bathroom to change clothes, and then I hopped into a cab and asked the driver if he knew who Dominic Toretto was.

He said yes and rumor has it, he would be at a club tonight on a business deal. I then got out of the cab and paid my fee when I reached my destination.

I walked into the club full of dancing people and blaring music. 'If I was Dom, where would I be?' I asked myself. As I made my way to the back of the club, I spotted him with two women all over him.

Dom kissed them both on their cheeks, slowly, with his arms wrapped around their shoulders. I stopped just a few feet away from him, when he suddenly looks up and notices me.

I stood their, smirking, while chewing my gum. "It ain't that hard to track you down! All I gotta do if follow the odor of skanks." I say with a smile, while rolling my eyes.

Dom sat there with a growing smile as I folded my arms over my chest and smirked, waiting for him to say something after 5 years.

"Letty." Dom said Ina deep Spanish accent. "Life has a way of changing one's plans."

I giggle and ask the girls, "¿Tú oye éste? (You hear this one?) Change of plans." I then chuck my duffle bag at Dom, which he catches, and ask, "Where do we sleep?"

Dom then looks at both girls and says, "Excuse me, ladies." and stands up, walking over to me.

I tried to keep a straight face, but Dom kept smiling at me while he was walking up to me, so it's kinda hard to keep a straight face when I'm with him.

"That's right. All the way from Mexico, sucker. Mmhmm." I say with a smile and Dom just caresses my face a gives me a kiss.

I quickly wipe my mouth as I stand up and say, "Yo no quiero la saliva de Ella. (I don't want to taste their saliva...)" causing Dom to laugh as he wrapped his arm around me and we left the club.


	26. Los Bandoleros Pt2

Nobody's POV

The next morning, Dom and Letty went for a drive. Letty had her legs on Dom's lap and he ran his hand up and down her thigh, occasionally squeezing.

Letty stared at Dom with admiration as she laces Dom's hand in hers and kisses his hand.

They passed by animals and people, and when two guys rode along the side of their car, they were speaking Dominican to Dom and to Letty's surprise, Dom spoke the language fluently.

Letty giggle and asked with a smile, "What?! Who is this? Did I just hear you speakin' DOMINICAN?!"

"It's been awhile since I've been back in the states." Dom says grinning, but it fades once he realizes all he's left behind. Letty realizes his change of mood and says, "You're missed..." and pauses as she continues to reassure him, "She's alright."

Dom just looks over at Letty and then back to the road. To break the silence, Letty asked with a smile, "So, what's goin' on? I know you not training these boys for nothing. Have I arrived just in time for an adventure?"

Dom smirks at Letty and says, "Letty, you always get here just in time." Growing impatient, Letty asks softly, "Come on. What is it?" Dom didn't answer. He just leaned over and started making out with her.

Letty stopped, but then got on her knees and leaned over and started kissing Dom's neck. Dom then took this as a perfect opportunity to grab her ass.

They were like that for about 20 seconds and then Letty switched gears and sat on his lap while he was driving, and as a joke, Letty tried to block his view.

"I'm blocking you. What you gonna do. Oh my god, we're gonna crash. Oh no. What's gonna happen." Letty said as she moved side to side, messing with Dom. He pulled her closer, and all she could do was hug him in that moment and think 'we've been apart for way to long...'

Dom pulled up to the beach and made Letty chuckle as she looked around in awe, "This place is crazy! Rain one minute, clouds the other, sunlight the next. Where are you taking me?" Dom chuckled and told Letty to get on his back, and when she did, he walked through the water and took her to some rocks.

He put her down and they faced each other and kissed. Through out the day, they stayed on the beach, laying in a canoe while the sun was going down.

Letty then made herself comfortable while she laid on Dom, face to face, and asked him, "You feel that? How can you be ten thousand miles away from that?"

"I can't." Dom admitted to her. The two made out, like they once did as teenagers, until the sun was gone. Around 10:30 pm, they packed up their stuff and drove to the house Dom was renting. On the way to the front door, Dom stopped Letty as he said, "Letty, I've been thinkin' about something."

Letty turned to face him and asked, "What?"

"Well, I told you that I can't live without feeling you by my side, so, let's just do it." Dom stated a little nervous. Letty was a little confused, but started to feel butterflies in the bottom of her stomach as she said, "Do what?"

Dom sighed as he grabbed Letty's hands and stated, "Let's get married. Nobody has to know. A quick ceremony in a small church, just you and me."

Letty smiled at Dom with love and awe burning in her eyes, but had to ask, "You sure? Cause I don't wanna if your-"

"I'm sure. I don't wanna spend another second away from you." Dom says as he picks her up and twirlers her around. Letty giggles and gives him a big kiss and says, "When."

"Now." Dom states with a grin.

That night, Letty bought a white dress and a flower headband. Dom wore a white t-shirt, white pants, and beige shoes. They got someone to marry them on such short notice. When the minister got to the ring part. I giggled because we didn't have rings, so Dom did the next best thing.

"Will this do?" Dom asked as he took off his cross chain and handed it to the minister so he could bless it. The minister wrapped the chain around their joined hand and blessed their marriage as well.

"We have eternity in this moment." Dom says to Letty with a grin. Letty smiled and said, "You will never be alone again. I vow, wherever you go, I go. You ride, I ride. You fight, I fight. And if you ever die on me Dominic Toretto, I'm gonna die with you."

"I love you, Letty. And I will always love you." Dom finished. The minister then said it was ok to seal their marriage with a kiss, and that's exactly what Dom and Letty did. He picked her up, twirled her around, while she laughed, all while they shared their first kiss as a married couple.

After they paid the minister and gave a donation to the church, they went to Dom's place and had a little honeymoon of their own, and when they woke up tangled in each other, they made love all over again.

Letty and Dom took a shower and when they got out Letty asked, "Do you think we should call Mia and tell her?"

Dom paused for a moment and then shook his head as he said, "I have a feeling that she knows."

"But Dom, it's your baby sister for crying out loud. She's afraid that she'll never see us again. You at least owe her that. When was the last time you called her anyway?" Letty questions as she sits in her husbands lap at the kitchen table. Dom looked out the window and said, "Last year." Letty opened his hand and placed her phone in it and said, "You call her or I will."

Dom sighed as he stared at the phone, and opened it up and called that familiar number. 2 rings later, she picked up.

"Letty?" Mia asked. Dom chuckled and said, "No, I'm Dom."

"Oh my god! Are you ok? Where are you?" Mia asks frantically. She was always scared every time he called. "I'm fine, and in D.R. Letty found me." Dom stated while looking at his wife.

Mia sighed and said, "Put her on." Dom smirked and gave the phone to Letty. "What's up chica?"

"Thank you, so much Letty. You don't know how much this means to me." Mia states with a smile. Letty smiles too, and says, "I'm glad I was able to make you feel better, honey. But, I have some news." while putting her on speaker.

Mia's smile fades as she asked nervously, "What kind of news?" Letty and Dom smile at one another as Letty started off, "Well, I changed my name yesterday in a church. It's no longer Leticia Ortiz."

"What do you mean- what...? Wait! In a church... Did you two get married?!" Mia asked confused but excited, causing Letty to giggle and say, "Yes! As of yesterday, I became Leticia Toretto."

Mia giggled and squealed into the phone and said, "I'm so happy for you guys! I always knew you two were meant for each other."

"Thanks Mia. Look I'm sorry to cut this short, but we gotta go. Well keep in touch soon." Dom says in his deep husky voice. Mia sighs a little, and says, "Alright. Congrats guys, I'm so proud of you. I think I can sleep better knowing that you two are safe and together."

Letty and Dom then share a look of sympathy, but they turn their attention back to their little sister and say, "We love you, Mia."

"I love you guys too." Mia says and the call goes dead. Dom sets the phone on the table and rubs his eyes, while Letty wrapped her arms around his neck and says, "Now that wasn't so hard, was it?"


	27. Fast & Furious

Hey guys, so just a heads up, I'm not gonna update my story the weekend of April 15th because I have a huge project I have to do for my baby class around that time. I will, however, be updating every time I can. Thank you to those who have been continuing to read my stories! I love you guys! Enjoy! Ps. I might upload a couple of more times today.

Nobody's POV

 _Dominican Republic_

A truck with 6 tanks of gas behind it, drove on a narrow road. Dom, Letty, Han, Leo, and Santos tailed behind it.

"All right, we're good to go." Dom yells into the radio and then looks at Letty and asks, "You got this?"

"You bet your ass, papa." Letty exclaims as she lens over and gives Dom a huge kiss on his lips. She then yelled, "Let's make some money!" and climbed out the passenger window and goes onto the hood of the car and waits for the signal.

"Everyone in position." Dom states. "I thought we'd be robbing banks by now, not some gas truck in the middle of nowhere." Han says with a smirk.

Letty, who was still on the car, listening into their conversation on her earpiece yelled to Han, "Down here, gas is gold, bubba."

"Sí pero lo fucking banko no se mueve, sabe.(Yeah, but banks don't move.)" Leo states into the radio.

Beside him, Santos starts laughing and says, "Delé qué la ultíma hoy qué tú roban un banko té túmemo sacarlé de preso(Anytime you get near a bank...we have to break your ass out of prison.)"

Santos then tries to grab the walkie-talkie out of Leo's hand, making it squeak, so Dom automatically knows that they're fighting and yells, "Kill the chatter! It's game time!"

"I wouldn't piss him off, guys." Letty says calmly and then jumps from the hood of Dom's car, to the latter that was on the back of the first gas tanks.

When Letty gets a good grip on the latter, Dom pushes his gas and swerves around the truck and drives in front of it. The truck drives notices, but shakes his head.

His pet Iguana growls, making him look at it. "Ya,ya,ya,ya,ya, yo escucho (Yeah, yeah, I hear you.)"

The truck driver says to his Iguana and puts his chocolate bar up to the Iguana's mouth, and as the iguana took a huge bite out of the bar, the truck driver said, "Hey, perra codiciosa! (Hey, you greedy bitch!)"

Dom looked in his rearview to make sure the driver didn't seem suspicious and said, "Okay, guys, we're gonna have to hit this hard and fast. We got four K left before the downgrade." Letty climbed the latter at her signal and started walking on top of the first gas tank.

Han, Leo, and Santos followed behind in their trucks. Han then spun his car in reverse as the girl that was in the car with him, got out of the back window and hooked the car up to the first tank and yelled to Letty, "Locked and loaded!"

Letty then jumped from the second tank from the back, onto a thin platform in between the second and third tank. She held on to tank 3's latter as she pulled out her freezing spray and froze the part that holds the tanks together and said, "This is all you, Han." as she hit it with her hammer to break it loose and smiled once it did and said, "Liquid gold." and giggles at her victory, watching the first two gas tanks to be driven along by Han.

The truck driver was honking his horn at Dom who was in the front, swerving from left to right, with a smile on his face, blocking the driver from trying to go around him. "Okay, T, you're up." Dom says on the radio.

"Let's see if you can get it under six tries this time, huh, T?" Han states to Leo on the radio while smirking.

As Leo drives around Han and the 2 gas tanks, he yelled back, "Papi qué tú hablando? Yo voy a hacerlo en un intento! (What are you talking about? I'll do it in one try!)" Santos and Letty start to laugh.

"It's more like three. Come on, Tego, keep it real." Letty chuckles. Leo then throws the truck in reverse while Santos slips out the back and starts praying for him to not screw it up.

"Just one K left. We're running out of road. Get in there, brother." Dom states quickly. "I got it, I got it." Leo states on the radio.

The truck driver then looks to his rearview mirror to see that 2 of the tanks were gone. He then looks above the tanks to see Letty balancing and walking on the tanks. Santos throws the latch onto the tank, and on his first try, he hooks it up and yells for joy.

The truck driver gets pissed off, and stomps on the gas causing Letty to lose balance and Dom to yell, "Oh shit!" The driver slams into Dom's bumper, causing the truck and tanks to shake, which made Letty grunt as she lost her footing and fell.

Letty's hammer fell from her bag as she dangled from the later, feet dragging on the road.

"T, cut loose! Unhitch, unhitch!" Dom yells. The truck driver rammed into the back of Dom's car again, making Dom spin out.

The movement from the truck on impact made Santos almost fly of Leo's truck and Leo screamed. The truck driver then pulled out a pistol and shot out Dom's window.

Dom then put his car in reverse and drove to Letty, Leo, and Santos and yelled, "Tego, sueltalo!(Don't be crazy, lose your load!)"

"¿Qué té parece qué estoy tratando de hacer?(What do you think I'm trying to do?!)" Leo yelled. Dom then became furious and yelled, "Coño, basta con soltar! (Idiot, just release!)"

The truck and the team were coming close to a really steep hill. "Hijo de tú madre! (Son of a bitch!)"

Dom then zoomed up to Letty and yelled, "Spray that hitch!"

"I don't have a hammer!" Letty yelled back as she climbed up to the latter. "Just do it!" Dom yelled with worry in his eyes. Letty did as she was told, but the truck driver started swerving roughly, causing Santos to scream as he's being thrown around in the back of the truck.

"Hold on! Hold on!" Leo yells back to Santos. "No, shit!" Santos yells back as he quickly climbs in through the back window and sits back in the passenger seat.

Letty then almost loses her balance again, so Dom yelled out, "Hold on to something tight!" Letty grips onto the latter tightly as Dom spun his car and slammed into the tank, breaking the hitch.

A piece of broken metal sliced into the tank, making the gasoline spray out. Dom, scared shitless, yelled to his wife, "Letty! Give me your hand!"

"I can't reach!" Letty yells back, trying to hold onto the latter, but reach for her husbands hand at the same time. "You got to jump!" Dom yells frantically.

The truck driver then sees a sharp turn ahead and doesn't hesitate to grab his iguana and jump out of the moving truck.

Dom looks back and yelled, "Jump, Letty, Jump! I've got you!"

Letty then jumps onto the car and holds onto Dom's arm for dear life. They then let each other go as they saw the tank start to move in their direction.

The gas tank smashed into Dom's side which cause Letty to shift in the direction of the passenger side. Not taking any chances, Letty climbed her way into the passenger seat as she and Dom watched the tank unhitch itself from the truck and started to catch fire.

Dom then spun his car all the way to the edge on the mountain and stopped to where he was facing the road and not the rocks below.

"Dom..." Letty started nervously, watching the gas tank roll and bounce itself down the road fast. Dom then pressed the breaks and the accelerator at the same time, making his tires squeak, and Letty continued nervously, "Dom?"

When the tank was nothing but a few feet in front of them, Letty yelled out, "Dom!" and he didn't hesitate to drive as fast as he could as he slid under the tank.

While the tank was a few feet in the air, it barely grazed the top of Dom's car. Letty and Dom then sat there in horror and amazement as then watch the truck and the remaining two tanks blow up before them and fall off the cliff.


	28. It's like she knew you were coming back

Hey so I know some of you are thinking where Jae is. I promise she'll be around in the next chapter or so! Enjoy! Xoxo.

Nobody's POV

Later that night, the team cleaned up and brought the gas tanks to the races where everyone filled up their tanks.

Dom came with a duffle back and handed Leo and Santos their money and heard them start to fight, "Yo, why your stack is bigger than mine always?" Santos asked and Leo answered, "Cause I'm supersized, baby!"

Dom then told them to have fun, seeing the look on Han's face, something was wrong.

"Cops just raided our garage in Baracoa." Han states. Dom sucks his teeth and let's Han continue, "They were real interested in you." Dom then thought about Mia and what happened to Jesse and Vince.

"Heat's on and we just sent up a flare that's gonna lead them right to us. I say we move out first thing in the morning." Han finishes.

Dom shook his head slowly and stated while looking in the distance and then back to Han, "Nah, it's me they want. And if they catch me, they're throwing big numbers at anybody with me."

Dom then puts out his beer and said, "Han, we had a good run." Han then clinked their bottles together as Dom continued, "Time for you to go do your own thing."

Han thought of his old friends and smiled, "I heard they're doing some crazy shit in Tokyo." Dom and Han smirk at each other. Han just told him that so if he ever needed him, that's where he'll be.

"Have you seen Letty?" Dom asks suddenly and Han nods his head in front of him, gesturing to the beach. Dom turns around and spots her and starts walking towards her.

Letty was sitting on the rocks by the beach, when she heard footsteps approaching.

She turned her head and smirked as a voice she'd known all to well said, "There she is." Letty looks up at Dom and watches him as he sits down on the rocks next to her and says as they both intertwine their hands and look out onto the water, "I hear Rio is nice this time of year."

Dom didn't waste anytime as he told her, "The cops are getting hungrier." Letty rolled her eyes and smiled as she looked at him and stated, "Then I guess we're doing our job."

"I'm a walking target. I don't want you around when they catch up to me." Dom states. Letty turns so she faces her husband and quickly thinks. "'Ride or Die," remember?"

"Dom, how long have we been doing this?" Letty continues raising her voice so he can here her clearly. "And now all of a sudden, out of nowhere, it's too dangerous? Come on." Letty and Dom then stare into each others eyes.

Letty then grabs his face in her hands and says, "We'll figure it out. We always do." Dom then kisses her passionately and then two went to their beach house and made love.

That night, Dom was sitting in the dark, watching his wife sleep peacefully. He then gets up, grabs his bag, looks at the money he left her, wrapped in their chain, and looked at his wife one last time, before walking out of her life...Forever.

 _ **Downtown Los Angeles**_

Brian ran through a dark building, chasing a man. The guy jumped through the window at the end of the hallway and landed on a roof.

Not hesitating, Brian did the same, running from roof to roof, gate to gate, basically everywhere trying to arrest this guy. The man then mocked out a nearby cop and took his gun and started shooting for people to get out his way.

Brian pulled out his gun and quietly followed the man into an apartment building. Brian looked up the stairwell and then down the hallway to see the man rounding the corner.

Brian ran with his gun in his hand as he heard a woman scream. The man ran into her room and went out the window onto a platform. Finding that there was nowhere to run, he pulled the gun towards the window he came from.

Brian asked the woman to stay quiet and she gestured where the man went. Brian then knew he had nowhere to go, so he jumped out of a different window, managing to fall on top of the guy, sending them off the platform. Then man and Brian crushed the roof of someone's car.

"I don't know shit!" The guy yelled as he had is hands up in surrender while Brian pointed his gun at him. "Give me a name!" Brian yelled.

"David Park! David Park's the guy you want! Please!" The guy pleaded.

Brian's POV

As soon as I took care of that run-away, I made my way back to the office.

"Thank God. Listen, he's in a mood because yesterday was his cheat day, and then today, some genius brought him donuts." Agent Trinh stated as I ran to her from down the hall.

I rolled my eyes as I was fixing my appearance and said, "Oh, great." I walked into the room with Trinh and while I was fixing my tie, I said, "Sorry I'm late."

"Complaints keep rolling in after your little downtown Olympics, O'Connor. Tell me that reinstating you wasn't a mistake." Agent Penning stated.

Agents Cara and Trinh look at me with worry as I simply said, "I got a name. David Park."

"That's it? That's all you got? David Park?" Agent Stasiak asks sarcastically before continuing, "I could throw a fortune cookie out this window and hit 50 David Parks right now."

Agent Cara rolls her eyes and sighs. "It's Korean, not Chinese."

"Whatever." Stasiak states. I smirk at Cara and continue, "Park is a scout that recruits street racers to be mules for the Braga cartel. We find Park, and we bust the bad guys."

Nobody's POV

 **1 month later-** **_Panama City, Panama_**

A little boy went running to Dom and told him that there was a phone call waiting for him. When Dom reached the phone, he said, "Dímelo.(Tell me.)"

"Dom." A shakily familiar voice said into the phone. Dom sighed in realization and said, "Mia, I told you not to call me here."

Not wasting time, Mia said, "Dom, it's Letty." Dom's heart raced at the sound of his wife's name, but his world came crashing down when Mia said, "She's been murdered."

A few days later, Brian and a few agents watched Mia at Letty's funeral. They thought that Dom would show up because she meant something to him, but little did they know, he was just hiding in the distance because he knew that if he was close enough, they'd find him.

Brian stood there and watched his ex sob at her best friends grave.

"Facial recognition software matched Toretto about 10 minutes after he crossed the border. I don't get it. I thought he'd show." Stasiak stated and walked off, but Brian knew that was too good to be true.

No, he showed up, but by the time Brian looked to where Dom had been standing, he was gone.

Mia's POV

After Letty's funeral, I went home, just to be followed by the F.B.I. God, why can't they leave me alone?! Oh, that's right, because I'm the sister of a criminal. I packed up some stuff, like I do every other month, and bright it down to the garage.

I started to go through the box when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around slowly to see non-other than my big brother. I ran up to Dom and hugged him tight and started to cry for joy and fright.

"I told you not to come. They're staking the place out. If they find you..." I started to say, but he cut me off as he assured me, "They won't."

Dom and I took a good look at one another. "Come on. Look at you." Dom says to me as he wipes away my tears.

He then looks around like he's looking for something and when his eyes land on his used-to-be damaged black Charger, he looked at me in shock and confusion.

I smiled as he walked towards in and said, "Letty wouldn't let them junk it. Even though it is a goddamn curse." as Dom touched it to make sure his car was real.

"When she came back, she was always in here, working on it day and night." I said as I sniffled and smiled at the memory, like it was yesterday.

"It was weird. It was like she knew you were coming back." I finished wondering exactly how she would know.

Dom spotted his chain and said, "I want to see the crash site."


	29. Those feelings came back

Hey, so here's the last chapter for tonight. I'll update more sometime this week, I don't think I can tomorrow cause I have detention. Fun,right! Anyway I hope you've enjoyed these last few chapters!

Brian's POV

"I just got off the phone with Deputy Director Lawson. If we don't make serious inroads into the Braga case in the next 72 hours, they're gonna shut us down." Agent Penning states. I sit there quietly, trying not to be a smart ass about the situation.

Agent Trinh then raised her hand and asked, "I know I'm a newbie here, but why the clock now?"

"Because it's been two years, and the last three agents we sent to infiltrate his organization have come back in body bags. He's moved more heroin across the border than Escobar did in 10 years." Penning then pulled up a map of the spots Braga did his drug deals in and pulled up the names and pictures of the agents that he's sent in but were killed.

I saw the picture of Letty and instantly felt a rush of guilt come over me.

"This guy is becoming one of our biggest national threats, and we don't even have a picture of him. We don't have prints! Not even a goddamn DOB!" Penning stated in an annoyed manner.

I kept my eyes on the table that I was sitting at until Penning asked, "What's the status on David Park? Isn't he our ticket into the Braga organization?"

"We're running the name through city and county databases, sorting the possibilities. We've got over 500 already." Trinh states. And, of course, Stasiak has to say something about it. "Park's insignificant. Sounds like another jerk-off to me."

I then speak up and say, "It's not. Without Park, Braga wouldn't have drivers to move his shipments. Cross-check traffic. Illegal modifications. Street racing. This guy will defiantly have a record. We'll find him."

"We better." Penning says as he ends the conference. Trinh and I then walk out of the room and laugh.

"Well, what do you know? Your boy Toretto's red Chevelle has been spotted in his old neighborhood. I'm gonna bring his ass in." Stasiak said, trying to show off.

"Not in your car, your not." I say with a straight face, causing Trinh to smirk.

Dom's POV

I drove Mia and myself to Letty's crash site. I parked the car on the side of the road and got out as Mia said, "It's straight ahead." I sighed as I looked around, eventually found myself standing in the middle of the street.

I saw the tire marks all over the road and I can just picture a car slamming into Letty's side, make the car flip. I then bent down and played with some yellow goop, rubbing it in my fingers.

I then heard tires screeching in the distance and then just let it all hit me at once. The way the guy crashed into Letty. The way her car flipped down the street and came to a brutal stop on its hood.

The way Letty tried to pull herself out on the window. I even pictured her looking into my eyes and smile before I heard a gun shot, and everything faded.

I then look straight ahead as my jaw tightened. This should've happend. I should've stayed.

Nobody's POV

Down road from their house, Dom pulled over. Mia knew something was off, so she said, "You found something back there."

"There were burn marks on the ground." Dom started. Mia looked at him in shocked as he continued, "The kind that could only be caused by nitrometh. There's only one guy in all of L.A. That sells that."

Mia then look out the windshield and shook her head as she said, Nothing you can do is gonna bring her back, Dom. If I were Letty, I would ask you... No, I would beg you, please, let this go. Before it's too late."

Dom then looks over at her and says softly, "It's already too late."

She give him a soft, small smile and said, "I love you." and then kissed his cheek. She opened the door without another word and walked home and Dom sped away.

Close by, Brian made a phone call on his break. After the first ring, she answered. "Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing. I just needed to hear your voice." Brian says softly as he rubs his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Jaelene asks softly, yet concerned. Brian sighs and explains the whole Braga situation and his past coming to haunt him.

"Brian, stop putting this on yourself. Letty only went because she thought it would bring Dom home. She sacrificed herself." Jae said quietly.

She'd always been the type to make someone feel better on their bad days.

She then finished with, "Go get something to eat. It's late in L.A. and I kind of figured that you've been working all day so get some rest. And stop stressing about this, okay? Then way I see it, she died for a good cause. Her wish was for Dom to come home, and he did. This was never your wrong doing."

Brian smiled as he unwrapped his sandwich and asked, "How did I get this lucky to have an angel like you?"

Jae smiled and said, "I guess you can thank our crappy parents if we ever see them again." Brian chuckled and said, "I know, right."

There was a slight pause until Jae said, "I love you, Bri."

Brian's smile faded as he nodded and said, "I love you, Jae." and the line went dead. Brian took a huge bite out of his sub as he put his phone down and started looking through some of many David Park files.

In front of her house, Mia was stopped as she was about to walk to the front door. "Miss Toretto. I'm Michael Stasiak, FBI. Let's you and I have a little chat." Mia agreed and got into the car with him and another FBI agent.

Brian's POV

The next morning, I walk out of the elevator, and look to my side to see Stasiak and Mia. I looked over there a couple of times before I reached Trinh's desk and used her phone. I needed Stasiak to get away from her.

"Hi. This is Forsynthe in Evidence. I need Stasiak down here right away to sign some greenies. Thanks." I said as I hung up the phone. I then said hi to Trinh and she said, "Hey."

"Okay, so I narrowed it down to 50 or so David Parks. What I'd like you to do is run the make and model on each one of them. All right?" I ask and Trinh says, "Okay. All right."

"Thank you." I say as I hear the door buzz and see Stasiak walk out from questioning Mia.

I then make my way to the room and as soon as I walk in, I say, "Hey, Tyler, we got a transfer." I then make my way to Mia, and smile softly as I ask, "You wanna come with me?"

Mia just stared at me and grabbed her bag and followed me out.

Mia's POV

"I'm almost done." I said as I stared at my cup. Brian brought me to a dinner in downtown L.A. There was a part of me that will always love him, but there's another part that hates him or is just annoyed with him.

"Why don't you tell me why you dragged me here, Brian?" I ask calmly. I raised my eyebrows, waiting for an answer, but the first thing I got was his amazingly beautiful baby blue eyes stared back into my brown one.

"You know they're gonna capture Dom. Maybe worse." Brian says to me. I just look out the window and nod my head as he continues, "I don't want you getting tangled up in this. So stay away from him."

I close my eyes for a second and smile while I think how unbelievable he is and say sarcastically, "That's what you have to say to me after five years?" I continue to smile as I say, "All of a sudden, you care what happens to me."

I watch Brian closely, seeing that he was shaking his head and said, "What I did to you was wrong. I'm sorry. It was... It was the hardest this I've ever had to do."

I wanted so bad to believe, but I just couldn't. "I'm sorry, too, Brian. I'm so sorry that you had to come into my home and pretend to love me. I'm so sorry that you ripped my family apart. I'm very sorry that that was hard for you."

I was pissed now as I remember all of those horrible this that happened as a result of loving him.

"I lied to you. I lied to Dom. I lied to everybody. That's what I do best. It's why the Feds recruited me." Brian stated. I just nodded, and said softly, "Maybe you're lying to yourself."

Brian sighs as I continue, "Maybe you're not the good guy pretending to be a bad guy. Maybe your the bad guy pretending to be the good guy. You ever think about that?"

"Everyday." Brian says. All I could do was grab my bag and get up from the booth, and as I started to walk a way, a thought nagged at my brain, so I turned back around and said, "I always wondered, why'd you let my brother go that day?"

Brian looked at me and simply said, "I don't know." I didn't know what else to say so I just gave him a small smile and walked out of the dinner.

Nobody's POV

Brian watched as Mia left, when something was nagging at his brain.

"Shit." Brian mumbled as he realized that he was still in love with her, and nobody else. Brian paid the waitress and went back to work.

"Brian!" Trinh yelled as she caught up with him with a cup and some paper work in her hands, "I got the cross-checks on David Park back and have a list of possibles."

Brian smirked and asked, "What do you got?"

"All right. A 45-year-old male in a '06 Scion with three reckless driving tickets." Trinh starts, and Brian simply says, "No."

"An '01 Chevy Tahoe." Trinh goes on and Brian again says, "No."

"Two Mini Coopers, a '06 and a '07, a Toyota hybrid."

"Hell, no." Brian said. "A '98 Saturn, a '95 Sebring. A '98 Nissan 240 with an illegal mod.-"

"Wait. That's it." Brian stops Trihn and she asks, "What?" So Brian continues, "The 240 with the illegal mod."

Trinh looks from the paper to Brian and asks, "How do you know?"

"'Cause that's something I'd drive." Brian states without hesitation.


	30. Don't mess with me

Thanx to those who've been leaving me reviews, it means a lot! Enjoy!

Nobody's POV

After nearly beating a guy for information on David Park, Dom came across his apartment number. Brian had just pulled up to the building. Dom then kicked David's door down and grabbed him by his collar as David yelled, "Don't! Don't! Don't!" and threw him into the wall.

Brian noticed the sports car he parked behind and smirked once he realized who the owner was. Dom then choked David out as he asked, "Green Torino, running nitro. Who's car?"

"I don't know, man. I'm just a middleman. I swear! I'm just the middleman!" David barely gets out as Dom threw him into the couch and sent him and the couch flying back.

Brian then got out of his car and started to walk over to checked the car.

"Wait, wait, wait. I don't know shit, man. I swear. I just run cars for Braga, all right? All I can do is get you in the race! That's all I can do!" David pants out as Dom took slow steps closer the the man laying on the ground.

Dom became intrigued as he asked, "What race?"

As Brian was almost to the side of the car, there was the sound of a window shattering, and someone screaming. Brian looked up to see David, upside down, hanging from his apartment window by non-other than Dominic Toretto.

Brian ran as fast as he could inside the building to stop Dom as David begged, "Help! Let me up, man! Come on!" As he ran up the stairs, Brian heard, "Come on, man, I don't know shit! Just let me up!" which only made him run faster.

When he reached the room, Brian pulled his gun out and pointed it at Dom with a shocked and frightened look on his face as David continued to yell, "I told you, you gotta talk to Braga!"

"Bring him up, Dom." Brian said calmly as he lowered his gun slightly while slowly stalking forward. "God! Don't drop me! That's all I know!" David continued.

Dom slowly turned his head to the familiar voice he once knew. "Bring him up." Brian said again.

"You here to take me in, O'Connor?" Dom asked as David kept yelling at Dom and he yelled back, "Shut up!"

There was a crowd of people watching below. "Letty was my friend, too." Brian tried to explain, but Dom didn't want to hear it. Instead, he said, "You weren't anyone's friend."

"Yo, can you guys talk about this later, and pull my ass up!?" David yelled, but Brian and Dom ignored him as they continued.

"She was running for this guy, Braga, and things went bad. I'm going to get these guys, Dom. Now let me do my job and bring him up." Brian tried to reason with his old friend.

Dom had a disoriented look as he said, "I'm going to kill this Braga...And anyone else who gets in my way."

With that said, Dom let go of David to let him fall to his death, but luckily for him, he grabbed onto a curtain. As it happened, Brian pushed Dom out of the way and grabbed David Park's hand before he fell and when he looked back, Dom was long gone.

Brian saved the mans life and placed him under handcuffs and brought him in for questioning.

Brian's POV

As soon as I walked out of the elevator, I was annoyed by Stasiak.

"O'Connor!" Stasiak yelled as he walked quickly in my direction. I rolled my eyes as I walked David over to a room, but that didn't stop Stasiak.

"O'Connor! If you ever release a witness of mine again..." Stasiak threatened as he grabbed me and shoved me into the wall, so I then grabbed his neck and bashed his face into the wall and then kneed him in his stomach and watched him sink to the ground, in shock.

"That's enough!" Penning yelled as he watched the scene before him. Someone tried to help Stasiak up, but he got up as he said, "Don't touch me. I'm fine"

Stasiak then pointed his finger at me, a little disoriented from the blow, and said, "Your through, O'Connor!"

"I said that's enough! Stasiak, go get yourself cleaned up." Penning stated, and of course, Stasiak had to whine like a little five year old and say, while still pointing his finger at me, "What? He hit me first! You-"

"This isn't the Cub Scouts! Now, go on! Your bleeding on my floor." Penning yelled.

Stasiak then stomped away like the little kid he is, and Penning steps closer to me as says, "O'Connor, do you know the difference from being a cop and a criminal?"

"What?" I then ask with a straight face, trying to not look scared that I might lose my job and get arrested for what I did 5 years ago. Penning then continues his lecture as he says, "One bad judgement call. Keep your shit in line, son."

I then sighed as Penning took the attention off of me as he turned to David Park and said, "Have a good time." and patted Park on his shoulder.

I led him into the room as I said, "Take a seat." He was scared shitless at what he just witnessed.

Later, Penning pulled me into a conference about Braga.

"Good news. We have intel that Braga's number two, Ramon Campos, will hold a street race in Koreatown tomorrow night to fill a slot on his team. They've already chosen three drivers from previous races. Our newest informant, Mr. David Park, has been kind enough to get us into the race." Penning stated as he looked around, until his eyes landed on me and I knew what he was about to say, so I smirked at he came out and said it, "O'Connor, your up."

"Let me guess, winner gets the slot." Trinh states with a smirk.

At the end of the day, Trihn pulled up a category of cars to choose from. I chuckled as I saw about 100 different cars on the screen.

"Alright, so these are all the imports the city has in impound." Trinh states. I smile and say, "Okay, nice."

"Pick your poison." Trinh says as she looks up at the screens.

"All right, 2206. I crashed one of those." I started with the biggest smile on my face, making Trihn laugh as she wrote down the numbers, so I continue, "3418 and 2765."

Trihn was confused at my choices and asked, "Okay, so which one do you want?"

"I want 'em all." I say with a straight face. Man, it feels great to have that rush of my criminal side wash over me. This is gonna be fun.


	31. Working for Braga

I am sooooo sorry guys! I know I said that I'd update more often, but I finished school on the 27th of this month and I was just worried about finals. Don't hate me! I'll update every weekend, except for this upcoming Saturday because I'm going on a road trip. Thank you to those who've stood by and read my story from the beginning! I love you guys! Have an amazing summer! Keep reviewing, and following my stories! Enjoy

Nobody's POV

Over the next few days, Brian and Dom worked on their cars. An agent from the FBI came down and handed Brian a small envelop, and as he took whatever was in it, out, the agent said, "Standard issue tracking device. Boss wants to know where you are at all times." As Brian looked at the device, memories from Miami flashed back into his head. 'Here we go with this shit again' Brian thought to himself.

That night, Brian showed up at race that was organized by Braga. Brian looked around to see cars everywhere.

"Hey. What are you looking at, nutsack?" A guy with long platinum blonde hair asked as the 3 girls standing at his side snickered. His name was Dwight. Brian smirked at Dwight and simply said, "I don't know. You tell me."

"The racer wants what Dwight's got. See, but, ladies, Dwight's already on the team. You gotta be fast if you want to drive for Braga." Dwight stated, and before he could continue, Gisele walked up and asked, "Is there a problem here?"

"No." Dwight said quietly and Brian chuckled. Gisele then looked over at Brian and asked, "You one of Park's guys, blondie?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I am." Brian exclaimed as he nodded with a small smile on his face from his recent event. "Follow me." Gisele said as she walked with two other men in tow.

2 years ago, Gisele just left Tokyo out of the blue. She didn't even say goodbye. Jaelene and Brandon didn't even question it as they let her do her own thing.

Brandon and Gisele didn't really work out in the end. Brandon wanted more than she was putting out, and all she told him was she didn't want to lead him on, and left.

As Brian followed Gisele, Dwight whispered to Brian, "See you later, punk."

Brian's POV

Gisele Harabo rounded up about 5 other guys, including Dom, and brought us up to a room where Braga's little messenger stood, playing golf. When Dom and I made eye contact, Dom smirked and I kept a straight face, trying not to break my cool.

"You all know why you're here. Good drivers are a dime a dozen. Man, every corner's got a chingadera tuner racing for pinks. That's not what Braga has got me looking for. Braga wants someone that would sell their abuelita to be behind the wheel." Ramon Campos joked.

I chuckled at the grandma joke as he countinued, "Someone that drives their 10-second cars not in a straight line, but to push it and make it through places no one else would take it. Real drivers. Entiendes?"

Dom smirked and asked, "So, what are we hauling?" I was intrigued as I listened to Campos' response, "For the money Braga's paying, you don't need to know."

"You just said you wanted real drivers. A real driver knows exactly what's in his car." Dom stated, and I thought back to when he once said that to me.

The guy sitting next to Dom, Fenix, slowly stood up and said, "Mira, real driver, nobody's forcing you to race."

"You the boss? Or am I talking to the boss?" Dom states sarcastically, causing everyone in the room to look at the two.

Fenix then asked, "Do I look like a boss?" Dom just stared at him until Campos said, "Papi, my job is to find the best drivers, period. Whoever wins the race gets the info. We cool?"

Gisele then walked up to my and handed me what looked like a gps and then handed the rest to the other drivers, all while Fenix was giving Dom dirty looks like he was gonna kill him then and there, so Campos asked again, "Are we cool?"

"Yeah, we're cool." Dom said bluntly and took the gps from Gisele. A racer then started complaining as he said, "No, we ain't cool, man. Uh, who's closing these streets?"

"No one. That's the point." Campos says while chuckling.

Nobody's POV

Soon after, the racers got in their cars and waited while the GPS turned on and said, "Please wait while directions are downloaded."

Everyone was parked at the starting point and waited for the GPS to tell them to go. "Proceed to the highlighted route." The GPS then started to count down from 10 and when it got to six seconds, Dom turned to Brian and asked, "You sure you want to do this?"

...five... "A lot has changed." Brian said with a smirk. ...four... "You're right... Three, two, one, GO! And with that, the racers took off with Dom in the lead, of course.

"Right turn ahead. You are now five miles from your destination." The GPS spoke as the racers turned right and raced down the streets.

Brian drifted too far on his turn and almost crashed, but luckily he shifted his gear just in time. For the cars in the street, well, let's just say it wasn't pretty.

The racers continued one by one swerving in different lanes trying to get I front of eachother. One of the racers got in front of another and yelled, "How's my ass look, Chia Pet?"

"Ghetto Smurf." The driver says back. Brian was in the lead until he was in between a semi and van that slowed down, so being behind the semi, Dom went into the other side of the street where cars were coming at him fast, swerving trying not to get hit.

"Dead man driving." The racer stated as he saw Dom's game. "Right turn ahead." The GPS said and the racers turned right a few seconds apart.

One driver crashed and instantly died which cause the other to look back and say, "Oh Shit!" which cause him to crash, making a car flip over Brian's.

"Damn." Brian stated and then focused on racing again. " _Rerouting...Rerouting...proceed straight ahead."_

Brian didn't listen to the GPS as he went down an alleyway, trying his best to try and beat Dom and another racer. Coming fast, Bri almost hit innocent bi-standards on the street, but he honked his horn like a maniac, causing every single one of them to scream and freak out. "Shit."

 _"Rerouting...Rerouting."_

"Just Shut Up!" Brian yelled as 'she' kept talking, _"You are 2.6 miles from your destination."_

Dom and the other racer were side by side when the guys bumped into Dom's side and said, "Oops, I didn't see you." Dom shook it off as he just kept driving.

 _"You are now four and one-half miles from your destination."_ Brian heard as he crashed the back of his car, but kept going. He then saw over a cliff, Dom and the other racer and continued down his little path. " _U-turn, if possible."_

"Are you kidding me?!" Brian yelled and the GPS continued, " _You are now 4.2 miles from your destination."_

Seeing a building up ahead, Brian thought 'fuck it' and said aloud, "Sorry, car." and went down the hill and lands right behind Dom as the GPS rerouted itself and said, " _You are now one mile away from your destination."_

"Yeah, guess who's back, Dom?" Brian yelled happily. Fighting for the lead, the other racer crashed leaving Dom in first and Brian following close beside him. While drifting to the right, Dom bumped Brian which caused him to yell, "Bitch!"

" _You are now one-quarter mile from you destination."_ Dom then pushed his NOS button which caused Brian to smirk and say, "Too early, Dom." and then a few seconds after, Brian pushed his. Brian was coming up fast and started to pass Dom.

Dom then started to panic because he's never been beaten a day in his life, so he bumped the back corner of Brian's car, causing him to lose control.

"No!" Brian yelled aggressively. Dom smirked seeing that he won and said, "Still a buster." Pulling up to the cheering crowd, Dom drifted into an invisible parking spot, with Brian parking his car a few feet behind.

"At least we know you can't beat me straight up." Brian yelled. Dom smirked and said, "I didn't know there were any rules."

Fenix then comes over speaking Spanish and then states while clapping, "Now that's what I call real driving."

"No, that's bullshit, man!" Brian yells and Fenix replies, "Go cry to your mama, eh?"

Brian then walks away as Campos shakes hands with Dom and says, "You work for Braga now. When the GPS calls, you follow." Dom nodded and then Campos and his boys walked away, leaving Gisele.

"Drivers license." Gisele stated. "What drivers license?" Dom said with a smirk. Gisele then got out her phone and said, "Thumb." The phone showed a finger print and a bunch of other things to be put under Dom's info.

Dom put his thumb print in and then Gisele said, "Cell phone number."

Dom then looked at Gisele confused, so to clear up the air she said, "The print in for Campos. The number is for me." Dom smirked and looked her up and down.

"Yo, nutsack! Let me tell you something, man, muscle beats import every time. You know what I'm saying? Every time!" Dwight states as Brian drives by while looking at his rearview mirror and smirked. "Ladies, let's get on back to Papa Dwight's."


	32. Angel & Devil

This is in honor of the big 15 years of the fast and the furious! Sorry I'm a few days late, but it's better than nothing. And it just hit me that I have been writing for a little over a year now! I love you guys so much and thank you so so much for the love and support! Enjoy chapter 32!

Brian's POV

After the little run in with Dwight after the race, I drove off, smirking while thinking, 'enjoy your girls while you got 'em'. At the crack of dawn the next morning, me along with a group of FBI agents stormed into Dwight's condo with me yelling, "FBI!" as I kicked the door in, causing the women to scream.

"Hey! Yo, what are you doing? I didn't do nothing, man! Dwight didn't do nothing!" Dwight yelled as me and this other agent restrained him. The girls in his condo started to leave which caused Dwight to whine, "Hey, no! Stay, stay! Where are you going?"

"Bye, Dwight!" One woman yelled. "No, what did I do?" Dwight exclaims in pain as the agent placed Dwight in handcuffs.

"You're under arrest for distribution of meth." I say in a deeper tone so he wouldn't recognize my voice. "Meth? Dwight never touched that shit, bro!"

I then take a package of meth out of my pocket, mind you, I had my gloves on, and said, "Dwight has now." and placed the bag on the table all while the agent dragged Dwight out at he screamed, "Yo, that ain't mine! No!"

One of my co-workers then came up to me after he pushed his mask off and said, "You one that's never gonna stick, right?"

I then smirk and pull my mask down and say, "Yeah, it's not supposed to."

Nobody's POV

Dom walked into a club that night and as he reached the door, he nodded to the guard who let him in without hesitation. Looking around at all the women and party people, his eyes landed on the last person he thought would be there... His 'former friend' Mr. Brian O'Connor.

Rolling his eyes, Dom walked in the opposite direction of Brian, in fact, Dom was headed straight to the bar. And looking up from his match of pool, Brian spotted Dom just as he turned away and headed towards the bar. Smirking, I followed Dom.

"Yeah, Corona." Dom says to the bartender and then looks around, being that he felt a little uncomfortable. "That's too bad about Dwight. Having the Feds raid your house the same night you make the team. So unfortunate." Bri states as he sits next to a standing Dom, acting like he had nothing to do with it, while playing with his Corona.

"I wish I could say I was surprised to see you here." Dom stated as he grab his beer from the bartender , and continued, "What's to stop someone from telling them you're a cop?"

"Probably the same thing that's keeping me from telling them that's why you're really here." Brian says non-chalantly, and out of no where, Campos grabs Bri's shoulder and pats Dom's back and asks, "What up, fellows?"

"Hey, how you doin'?" Brian asks nicely as he gives Campos a bro hug. "Great. You having a good time?" Campos asks in return and Brian replies, "Yeah, I'm a great time."

Campos then smiles at Dom and Brian and says, "Come on, let's have a better time." Dom and Brian then smirk at each other and follow Campos to the V.I.P. section. "How's your car? It too, a nasty bump." Campos asked.

"It'll be ready." Brian states quickly. "I also heard you just got out of County." stated Campos and Bri and Dom both agreed with a 'Mmm-hmm' and a 'yeah'.

"You know a guy named Jim Garcia?" Dom asks with his usual smirk and Brian with a sharing hit face states bluntly, "Nah. Big place. Lots of names, lots of faces."

Watching their every move, Campos turned to Dom and said, "And you, you're wanted by a lot of people, homes."

"Yeah, that kind of heat can't be good for buisness." Brian looked at Dom with a smirk and Dom shot back, "Yeah, well, that depends on how you look at things. I go down, I do time. I do real time. I don't know about your other drivers, but when I see flashing lights in my mirror, I don't stop."

Keeping a close eye on Dom as he spoke, Campos quickly became curious as he felt the strong tension between the two.

"Do you know each other?" Campos finally asks while pointing at the duo causing them to smile at one another until Dom spoke up and said, "He used to date my sister."

"I see." Campos smiles back and then reaches for his liquor. "You're a lucky man."

"How's that?" Brian asks calmly and Campos replies, "You're still breathing."

Dom then raises his beer up and chuckles at Campos' comment. "To the ladies we've loved and the ladies we've lost. Salute." Campos states as his toast.

Dom became a little stiff as he quickly lost all happiness in his face, taking a long sip of his Corona. Brian noticed as he quickly downed his shot while thinking about Letty and how it was his fault she's gone.

Changing the subject, Brian asked, "So, what's Braga about?"

"You know, he's just one of us. Came up from the streets. Down for el barrio. Now he's a shot caller. The boss of bosses. See all these cats in here? Anyone of them would die for Braga." Campos stated seriously. Brian couldn't help but ask, "Including you?" And to sell his statement about himself, Campos said, "Especially me."

A guard then walked up from behind Brian's chair and whispered something quickly into Campos' ear and then walked off. Campos then looked at both men and said, "Enjoy the party, fellows. Club's yours. Whatever you want, booze, broads, it's all good." and then walked off in the direction of the guard.

"Braga's mine. I'm taking the whole house down." Brian stated as he stood up a few minutes after Campos left. "Good luck" Dom mumbled.

Brian's POV

A few steps behind Campos, I made my way through the hallway at the back of the club. As I walk by dancing couples, I took notice in 3 girls making out. I smirked as I continued to see Campos all upstairs with a guard outside the stairwell door.

Shortly after, the guard went away, leaving the door unattended, so I took that as my chance to sneak upstairs. Wondering the halls, I can across a cracked door,mans I can make out two voices. One belonged to Campos and the other belonged to a middle-aged man.

The man and Campos then had a round of shots and as Campos lifted his head to look in my direction, I quickly moved to the side to avoid being seen.

I quickly made my way back down the stairs as my phone rang. "Yeah." I answer without looking at the caller I.D.

"Hey, you okay? You sound panicked." Jaelene asked. I laughed at the sound of my baby sisters voice and said, "Uh, yeah. I'm actually undercover on a job and I almost got caught."

"Oh my God, Bri! I'm so sor-" Jae started, but I stopped her as I said, "No no no, it wasn't you! Trust me. I promise it wasn't you, it's just, I'm not gonna go into much detail, but this job is tricky. I almost got caught because I was being nosey. I promise it wasn't you at all."

Jae sighed and said, "Thank God because I thought I almost cost you your life." I chuckled as I made my way into my car and drove off.

"So, what's up kiddo?" I asked, curious as to why she called. She sighed and said, "Promise you won't get mad?"

"What did you do?!" I instantly asked, because with Jae, bad things CAN happen.

"Nothing! Jeez, give me more credit!" Jae laughed, but I stood silent, awaiting her news as I parked my car in front f my apartment. She took that as her cue as she continued, "I may or may not be in your apartment right now..."

Shocked, I quickly made my way to the front door and unlocked the door to reveal my sister sitting criss-crossed on the couch. Seeing me, Jae threw her phone down and squealed as she jumped into my arms.

"What are you doing here?!" I ask happily and I held her face in my hands. Jaelene giggled as she stated, I wanted to see my big brother!"

"Well that's good enough for me." I state as we walked over to the couch. That night, we stayed up and talked about everything we've missed. Around 2 in the morning, I fell asleep with Jae's head on my shoulder. I couldn't have asked for a better night.

Dom's POV

After Brian left, I partied with a few girls and then made my way down to the basement. I looked around and spotted a green car and stood in front of it for a minute or two until I was interrupted by a voice that asked, "Something interests you about this car?"

"Just admiring the body work." I state while smirking. Gisele made her way over to me as she asked, "Are you one of those boys who prefers cars to women?" with her arms crossed over her chest.

I then looked at her up and down and said truthfully, "I'm one of those boys that appreciates a fine body, regardless of the make." I looked long enough to see her smirk at my remark, and then I turned my attention back to the car and asked, "Your car?"

"It's Fenix's car. You'll meet him at the rendezvous. He'll be leading you. So now that I know your taste in cars, tell me, what about your women?" Gisele asks as she made her way around me to sit on the hood of the car. Memories of her came flooding back into my mind, and before I knew it, it was like I was spilling my guts to a complete stranger.

"It all starts with the eyes. She's got to have those kind of eyes that can look right through the bullshit to the good in someone. 20% angel, 80% devil. Down to earth. Ain't afraid to get a little engine grease under her fingernails."

Gisele then gets up and gets close to me and says softly, "That doesn't sound anything like me."

"It ain't." I say as my final answer and walk out.


	33. Tunnels Pt1

I AM SOOOOO SORRY GUYS! I completely forgot to upload, but I shouldn't be apologizing because, ya know, I have a life, lmao. ANYWAY this might be the same cycle I'll be on because I just started my Junior year of High school and I have to worry about thaking the ACT in November and another in May. So if you see that I'm not uploading, blame school. Thank you to those who've been keeping up with the story and my crazy schedule! I love you guys! Xoxo

Jaelenes POV

In the middle of the night, I felt myself falling to the side. Why you ask? Well, because my brother is not the smartest person in the world, and instead of laying me down on the couch gently, he just got up and let me smack my face on the couch.

"Uh! Really Brian!" I say groggily as I squint my eyes open. The sun was starting to rise, so there was a little bit of light in the dark living room.

Brian stretched as he said, "Well... It's 5 a.m., I have to get ready for work and I thought 'since I haven't seen my baby sister in a while, what's one way to get on her nerves'?"

I smiled as I rubbed the sleepiness from my eyes and said, "There's that and well, you."

"Yeah, yeah. That's cute. Anyway, I'm gonna take a quick shower and get ready. I'll be right back." Bri said as he walked his way to his room.

After I heard the shower go on, I waited a few minutes after so that I could go into Brian's room to get my clothes and change.

I wore a navy blue and white stripped short Maxi dress with navy blue flats and my hair in its natural waves. When I was done, I walked back to the living room and checked my phone.

Brandon texted me and asked if I was good so I sent back **_'Great. Got here last night. Bri woke me up cause he has to go to work. I'll c u in a few days, week tops. Luv u!'._**

"Who you texting?" Brian asked as he walked towards me in some jeans, a navy blue t-shirt and some black Nikes. I jumped from not hearing him come in the room and then laughed as Bri chuckled.

"Brandon. He's just checking up on me." I say sweetly. Brian nodded and then said, "I don't have to be at work for another hour and a half, so you wanna get some breakfast?"

"Yeah sure." I say happily cause let's face it, who can turn down food?! I grabbed my keys and phone and Bri did the same as we walked out the door.

Brian's POV

After breakfast, Jae decided to walk back to my place, but before she did, she let me know that she might go shopping. I gave her some extra money and we both went our separate ways. As I walked into the office, Trihn and I said hi to one another.

"I got a gift for you." I say jokingly as I hand her an evidence bag.

"All right." Trihn laughed and then continued sarcastically, "A dirty shot glass, just what I always wanted."

"I got these from the club last night. There's two sets of prints here. Run them both. I know one of these is Campos'. I think the other might be Braga's. And your gonna have to go beyond Interpol." I say while sitting on the edge of the desk. Trihn consent rated as she took in all of the info and nodded.

"So, that means I have to contact individual agencies, and that could take weeks. Okay." Trihn said as I nodded for confirmation. The GPS then vibrated letting me know that I was needed for another "mission" for Braga. On my way down to my car, I sent a quick text to Jae letting her know that I might be late for dinner.

I then raced through the streets of L.A. when my phone started ringing.

"Yeah." I answered. "That's your third traffic violation in less than three blocks. Slow it down, O'Connor." Penning stated.

I smirked as I hung up instantly and said to myself, "Sure thing, Dad." and then I shifted gears to only drive faster, going through another red light.

The destination was a warehouse and I noticed Campos and his men leaning up against a few cars. Dom was in his car and when I looked over I saw a guy using a bug detector on the cars. I calmly then started to unscrew the tracker that was in my car while the men started towards my direction.

Then as they got closer and closer with the detecter, I became more and more frantic to hide the tracker and get it to stop beeping. I got it out with two seconds to spare as I popped open my NOS energy drink and plopped it in there. Dom looked kind of worried but mostly calm as he saw what almost happend.

"All clear." One guy said, so Campos gave a signal to the truck driver that was there to open the back. All the drivers for Braga then drove into the truck.

While in the truck, I tried to call my sister, but there was no signal.

"This ain't right, bro. Nobody said nothing about being locked in no truck." One of the guys, Tash, said.

"Tell me about it." His friend said as they both got out of their cars and climbed down to the floor of the truck. They both then stood in front of Dom's car and said, "Hey. Hey! Yo!" to get Dom's attention. "Where you think they're taking us?"

"Don't matter. We're all just along for the ride now." Dom stated with his eyes still closed, while smirking a little.

That night, we ended up in another warehouse.

Nobody's POV

"Welcome to Mexico, boys. There are helicopters and surveillance cameras that scan the heat signatures at the border. But there are blind spots that I can guide you through via satellite. There can be no margin of error, so you must follow my every direction. Any questions?" Gisele states.

Dom and Brian share a few glances and then Dom said, "I thought Fenix was gonna be here."

"He'll meet you out there." Gisele nodded, understanding what he was thinking about. After all, she was the one to pull Letty from the wreckage, but nobody knew that except her, and she vowed to keep it a secret until the day she died because if Fenix knew anything about it, he'd kill her.

Gisele then typed a few codes into her phone that was hooked up to all the GPS' and said, "All right, everybody, sync up. Good luck, gentlemen." and as she walked passed Dom she said something in Spanish.

Headed to the direction Gisele was leading them to, the drivers listened to her from the radio.

"Satellite linkup engaged. Keep proceeding northbound at current speed." Just then, Dom saw a car pass him and drive in front of him. "Stay close to Fenix. He'll lead you across." Gisele stated.

Near the border line, cops were watching the area in a building. "I got a heat signature northbound along Legardo Ravine."

"Thermal imaging window on the Mexico sides gonna be down for about 45 seconds. Get the camera on it." One officer states sternly. The other says, "Manual override. Rerouting camera to designated coordinates.

"Hurry it up. You guys have been tagged." Gisele states quickly. Fenix then shifts gears and drives faster, but Dom wanted to go faster and catch up to Fenix so he broke the form.

"Toretto, get back in formation." Gisele says. Fenix then gets pissed as he presses the button to reveal a hidden way into the tunnels. Dom was then forced to get behind Fenix because of the small space. The officers lost track of the heat signature because they were all in the tunnels now, but they did send a helicopter.

"Base, we're 40 seconds out from Legardo Ravine."

"They're sending a helicopter. You have 30 seconds." Gisele said into the radio as the drivers didn't stop.

"North 32' 33', west 116' 49'."

"The window is closing fast. You need to get out of there before they send ground support. Fifteen seconds." Gisele states frantically.

The pilot in the helicopter said, "Base, target is at two miles." and Gisele continued, "You're running out of time. You need to get out of there now!" Just then, all cars made it out of the tunnels and back on the dessert land.

"Base, we're at north 32' 33', west 116' 49'. We have no visual contact. Roll ground units for confirmation."

Brian's POV

We all followed Fenix to what looked like the middle of nowhere. Once we all parked, Fenix got out of the car and yelled, "Sloppy! Very sloppy!"

Dom and I just sat in our cars while this other dude walked up and yelled, "What are you doing, man? Come on, man. Get out! Come on, today, man. Come on, let's go."

Campos' men then started shoving everyone to the front and when Tash asked, "Hey, bro. What's up with your man?" Fenix grabbed his gun and cocked it while pointing it at Tash.

"Hey, boss man." Dom said while flaring his nostrils. Fenix then lowered his gun and asked, "What did you say?"

"I said only pussies run nitrometh." Dom stated calmly. I was getting a little nervous because I knew Dom had something planned, but I didn't know what.

Fenix was getting angrier by the second. "You looked under my hood?" Fenix asked as he was inching towards Dom and when he was about 2 feet in front of him, he stated, "I'm talking to you. Got something on your mind?"

" '70 Plymouth. Her name was Letty. And somebody wrecked her car." Dom said. Fenix was putting the pieces together as he finally said, "I wrecked her car. You remember her face? Huh? 'Cause I don't. Last time I saw it, it was burning."

Tears started rising a little in my eyes, knowing that it was my fault that Letty got into this mess. Fenix then cocked his gun again which made Dom smirk while Fenix asked, "Now what?"


	34. Tunnels Pt 2

Nobody's POV

Dom continued to smirk at Fenix and said, "I'm gonna enjoy what happens next."

With those words, Dom's car blew up and cause a huge commotion. Brian and a lot of the men flew back from the force of the explosion. Fenix dropped his gun in the process and as all of the lined up cars caught on fire, Dom and Brian sprung into action. Brian grabbed the machine gun from one of Braga's men and started shooting the men around him.

Dom then jumped over a few cars and started beating anyone who tried to stop him, but Brian missed someone to shoot, and that guy ended up shooting Dom in the back.

Dom turned around slowly as the guy tried to shoot again and found out that he had just made a big mistake. Brian then thought 'fuck it' and ran to the truck, the only car not in flames, and drove up to Dom while yelling, "Dom, get in!"

Dom punch the guy that shot him in the face and then turned back to Brian.

"GET IN! COME ON!" Brian yelled again, so Dom turned to the guy once more and decked him.

Alarms were blaring in the distance which made Brian more frantic, "Come on! Get in the fucking car! Let's go! Hurry up!"

Dom looked around and saw all the damage he's created in a matter of minutes. He ran to the car and jumped in and as soon as he got in, Brian sped away.

Brian's P.O.V.

I parked under a bridge and got out the car. My phone found its way into my hand without me realizing and when I looked at it, I stared at the name that apeared. Jaelene.

I hit the call button and walked away from the car slowly, afraid Dom would hear.

"Hello?" She answered. She must've not looked at the caller I.D.

I didn't say anything until she asked, "Brian, is it you?"

I cleared my throat and said softly, "Yeah, it's me. Just wanted to hear your voice. Things got a little rough over here and I just wanted to see how you were doing."

I heard my sister sigh and say, "Everything's fine here. Just cleaning up a bit, don't want u coming to a dirty apartment."

I chuckled and then she continued, "Where are you? I'll meet you-"

"No." I stopped Jae in mid sentence. "No, I can't risk these people seeing you and trying to hurt you. It's better if u stay where you are."

Jaelene giggled, "Are you sure? Cause I'm tougher than I look! I can kick somebody's as if you want me to!"

I laughed and disagreed, "Yes I'm sure, but no, I don't need you to come hurt anyone, especially yourself."

There was a pregnant pause and then the conversation did a whole 180.

"Look, I didn't wanna have to do this over the phone, but I'm leaving Bri. Bran called and said that he needs a lot of help and that I was the best option."

I looked up to the sky and inhaled slowly and said, "You do what you gotta do, baby girl. Just know that if you need me, I'm just a call away, and don't hesitate to call me!"

Jaelene chuckled and stated, "I know...Welp, my flight leaves at 4 a.m. and it's really late so, I gonna go. Night, Brian. Stay safe and don't get into anymore trouble than you already are! And catch me up on what happens. I don't wanna have to hear it from someone else."

"Alright. Goodnight, Jae. And don't worry about me. Take care of you self Sis." And with that I hung up the phone.

Nobody's P.O.V.

Penning asked, "What have you got, Trihn?"

"Were contacting agencies in multiple countries. Unfortunately, most of them have to manually scan their prints for us to upload."

"O'Connor's on line five. And, sir, you should see this." an employee stated to Penning and he replied, "Thank you."

The employee walked away as Penning looked over the documents in his hand while Trihn and Stosiak watched paciently. Penning then pressed the speaker button on the phone and said aloud, "Talk to me, O'Connor. Where the he'll have you been?"

"I got the shipment." Brian stated while lookin down as he stared at the street.

" ''I got the shipment,'' or ''we got the shipment'' ?" Penning stated sternly. Brian furred his eyebrows and asked, "What are you talking about?"

Penning started to walk around the desk as he said, "Traffic cams in the area picked up pictures of you and Toretto together."

Brian stopped moving and stared straight ahead and knew he had been caught.

"Listen to me, O'Conner. Bring in the shipment and bring in Toretto." Penning stated.

Brian started to get annoyed, "But I thought the point was to get Braga. We got an opportunity here."

"Brian, the clock stopped ticking. Being them in. Are we clear?" Penning sighed as he threw the papers down on the desk. Brian then looked over to Dom and then drifted down to the street. A line of blood was headed in the direction of Dom.

"O'Connor?" Brian heard distantly as he lowered his phone in fear and ended the call without another word.

He then walked around the the back of the tuck to see Dom opening the large bins. Brian causiously looked over Dom as he said in a low voice, "So this is what $60 million looks like."

Hearing a dripping sound, Bri looked down to the ground to see a small puddle of blood.

"Yeah, we go to get you to a doctor." Brian stated in a concerned manner. Dom then disregard the statement and pointed to the bins and said, "We got to find a place to hind this."

Brian and Dom looked at each other for about 5 seconds as Brian thought.

"I got a spot."

Authors note...

Don't hate me guys! I'm so sorry! I've been so focused on school and I didn't realize so much time has flown by. Now that I finally have a break I'm gonna try to get as many chapters as I can in today to make up for lost time! But on another hand, WHO'S EXCITED THAT THE FAST 8 TRAILER COMES OUT IN A FEW WEEKS?! I wanna get as much done, but I also want to space the chapters out so that give me time till fast 8 comes out so I can continue this story, or I might make another "book" on wattpad. Let me know what u guys think!

And thank you SO SO MUCH to the followers and the readers! Much love have a grat day!


	35. I Like It Hot

Dom's P.O.V.

Brian pulled up to a police impound lot. I looked out the windshield and passenger window, trying to avoid the officer on guard.

"502, wet reckless. I need a 48-hour hold." Brian stated as he held up his badge. The officer looked at me as I slowly turned my head.

"Out back. Any spot you can find." The officer stated.

We pulled inside the lot and Brian parked the car, and as we came out, I asked, "You sure about this?"

Brian stopped walking and looked from me, to the car, and back to me again and said, "Yeah. That last place they'll check, their own impound yard. Trust me."

We nod at one another and then start walking.

"You know, I've been thinking, when you blew up you car back there, you blew up mine, too." Brian said with a straight face, but I knew what was coming, so I questioned, "Yeah?"

"Yeah. So now you owe me a 10-second car." Brian said.

I quickly turned my head to look at him as a smirk, to see that he had the same expression, only, his smirk was bigger, I was trying to hide mine.

"Is that right?" I asked and Brian replied, "Yeah."

I found a car and slammed my elbow into the driver's window to unlock to door. As soon as I opened the door, Brian grinned as I smirk and said, "Now we're even."

Brian's P.O.V.

About a few hours later, after finding a hide out, their was a knock on the door.

"Is this your way of keeping me away from him?" Mia stated as she glanced at me while walking in the small door way.

"You're the only one I could call." I said softly as I walked behind her.

Mia turned to me and said, "He's my brother, of course."

Mia and I made our way to the back to find Don waiting. I sat in a nearby chair while Mia didn't hesitate to care for her big brother.

After Mia Took off the bandage, she inpected the wound and said, "The bullet's not in there."

I looked up from a smirking Dom to a very beautiful Mia. It's even in times like these when I think of how much of a dumb ass I was to let her slip away.

She brought her medical bag and as she opened it up on the table, she informed her brother, "I'm gonna clean it and stitch it up. It's gonna hurt."

"I bet you're going to enjoy this." Dom looked over to her and smirked. Mia slowly turned her head and put on a small smile and said, "A little."

I sat back and smiled a her. Even though she didn't look at me, it didn't hurt to just be thankful to just have her around me, like old times...

Mia's P.O.V.

After I stitched up Dom, I ordered some food. I sat and waited by the door, when I felt someone behind me.

"Mia-" I turned to find Brian looking at me with this look in his eyes. I knew that look. It was the same way I looked at him a long time ago.

I sighed as he came close and leaned up against the wall next to me.

"I just wanted to say-"

I shook my head lightly as I got up and said, "Let me stop you right there." Brian instantly shut up and looked down at me.

"I just-I just wanted to tell you that I'm thankful that you called. Dom explained what went down and he told me that you saved his life, yet again." I finished, taking intrest in the floor. I then felt a light touch underneath my chin that slowly made me look up to meet those beautiful ocean blue eyes. I didn't realise how close we were until I felt his breath on my face. Brian's face then washed over with guilt and love as he confessed in a soft low voice, "I need you to know that I never ment to hurt you and cause you pain."

I was too wrapped up in the fact that out faces were merly inches apart to answer him. His eyes then shifted down to my lips and back up again and as he started to lean closer, which made my heart race out of control, we heard a loud honk from outside.

I pulled away slightly, just to get a good look at Brian and whispered with a smirk, "Saved by the bell."

I had to leave him wanting more. It was the only way to make me feel better.

I paid for the food and then came back inside and set the table. Dom and Brian sat facing each other while I sat inbetween them.

"Want some of this?" I asked and my brother replied with, "Yeah"

"It's spicy." I warned the boys. "I like it hot." Brian said. I couldn't help but sneak a peek at him, to find him staring. Dom ignored the comment while I tried not to blush.

He might have been referring to our very steamy car stop to the beach a few years ago.

I heard a chewing noise and turned my head to my brother and question, "Dom, what are you doing? You reached first, you have to say grace."

I watched as my brother and ex exchange the same look with a smirk. We all bring our hands up to start prayer, but Dom took a long sip of his Corona which made me shoot him a 'are you serious' look. As soon as he put the bottle down, I felt another pair of eyes on me which made me close my eyes to act like I'm praying, but really, I'm just trying to calm my nerves.

"Thank you, Lord, for blessing this table." Dom started. I then continued, "With food, family, and friendship."

Nobody's P.O.V.

After dinner, Dom went into the back and started to go through a box. It had 'Letty' written on the side of it.

Mia had brought it from home to let Dom go through it. The first thing dome saw when he opened the box was a picture of him and Letty when everything was fine. Nobody died, and they were at their usual Sunday barbecue, but it was at the time the Brian was around. Dom picked up the picture and admired it for a few minutes.

Mia and Brian were still sat at the table, Mia drinking her coffee and Brian gazing at her with a smile.

"You asked me why I let Dom go." Brian stated all of a sudden, grabbing Mia's attention, making her look at him with furred eyebrows.

"I think it's because at that moment, I respected him more than I respected myself."

Mia sat their and stared at him with awe, but also confusion as to why he was telling her this now.

"Yeah." Brian grinned as he stared at the ground. His face went emotionless as he continued, "One thing I learned from Dom is that nothing really matters unless you have a code."

Mia's expression changed from a confused one, to an understanding one. She then smirked as she asked, "And what's your code, Brian?"

That few moments of silence were the moments where Brian and Mia tried to read each other.

"I'm working on it." Brian finished, causing Mia to smile, slowly and to soak in that the Brian she once fell for is still there, trying to get her attention.


	36. I'm Sorry Dom

Nobody's P.O.V.

Dom put the picture frame aside and then picked up an envelope. Inside was Letty's phone. Dom turned the phone on and called the last number that was called, but that was a mistake.

At the table, Brian's phone rang. He reached for the phone and as soon as he saw the caller I.D., he looked to the back where Dom was and saw the look on Dom's face as he stalked forward after dropping Letty's phone back in the box.

"Shit. Hey, Dom." Brian started, but as Dom got closer, he said in an all too calm voice, "When we're you gonna tell me?"

"Dom what are you doing?" Mia asked as she got up from behind Brian so see what her big brother was talking about.

"When we're you gonna tell me you were running Letty?" Dom spoke over his sister as he continued towards Brian.

"Let me explain..." Brian tried again, but was interupted by Dom throwing him into an old bookcase which crumbled beneath him.

Dom then lifted Brian by the collar of his shirt and pushed him back into a choke hold.

"Dom, stop!" Mia stood back, watching, not wanting to get in between the two, afraid for her saftey.

"You don't understand." Brian choked out as he tried to push Dom's face to release him, but Dom didn't stop as he only squeezed Brian's neck harder and ask, "I don't understand?"

"Stop, stop!" Mia yelled frantically. Brian and Dom then stuggled until Brian broke free, but then was launched into the air and landed hard on the floor.

Dom came up quick and decked Brian as he tried to speak.

"She did it for...Dom, stop!" Brian cried out as he got punched in the face repeatedly.

"Dom, stop it! Please stop!" Mia yelled, tears sprung in her eyes making her vision blurry.

Brian then wrapped his legs tightly around Dom's neck, but Dom saw it as an opportunity to hurt Brian even more. In a choke hold, Dom lifted himself and Brian off the ground, but then slammed Brian back hard. He was about to continue to bash Brian's face in, but stopped as Brian threw his hands up in surrender and yelled, "She did it for you, Dom! She did it for you!"

Brian wiped the blood that dripped from his nose and said sternly, "Letty came to me to clear your name in exchange for bringing down Braga."

Mia was breathing, hard, equally in shock and fear and Dom looked as if he was getting ready to break down into tears.

"She just wanted you to come home!" Brian yelled. Mia looked confused, but didn't say anything because her face said it all. Dom looked from Brian to his Sister and then walked off, but not before Brian kicked the leg of a nearby table and screamed at the top of his lungs, "I'M SORRY, DOM! I'm sorry!"

The next day, Brian made it back to L.A. As he walked threw the door, everyone stopped to take a glance. Everybody branded Brian as a trader and just gave him a look of disbelief.

Brian's P.O.V.

"You better have one he'll of an explanation. You disobeyed a direct order. Where's the shipment?" Penning questioned me as I sat in his office.

I stared back at him with a straight face and replied, "It's safe."

"It's safe." Penning repeated in disbelief.

"Look, we could use the shipment to parade in front of the media, get a few hundred pounds of heroine off the street, but Braga's just gonna send another shipment next week and the week after that. Let's use the shipment to lure Braga out and lop the head off a multi-billion dollar cartel." I tried to persuade. Penning squinted at me a little as he sat on the edge of his desk and asked, "And how do you suggest we do that?"

"A hand-to-hand exchange with Braga." I stated. Stasiak decided to put his two sense in and say, "He'll never show."

I looked at him and shook my head, "He can't afford not to."

Penning stood up and rolled his eyes as he made his way over to the wall and turned as he asked, "You got a plan?"

My leg started to shake as I looked from Stasiak to Penning and said, "There's a price. We bag Braga, you let Toretto walk."

Both men looked at me and really took in what I was asking for, but what didn't go unnoticed was a little head shake from Stasiak.

Nobody's P.O.V.

Ring... "Yes?"

"It's Dom." Gisele smirked while she was cleaning her pistol and said, "I was just thinking about you. You know, when I gave you my number, I was hoping you'd call. But not under these circumstances."

"What circumstances? Me being alive?" Dom questioned as he turned from Brian who was changing the tire on the car. "Don't take it personally. It's just buisness." Gisele said lowly.

Dom smirked and said, "I got some buisness of my own. Get Campos."

Brian heard Dom and tried his best to listen to the conversation.

"It's them." Gisele told Campos as she handed him the phone.

"Uh-huh." Campos said into the phone while watching Gisele. Dom grinned and asked, "Was that how Braga inspires loyalty? Killing his drivers?"

"One can always find more drivers. It's just good business." Campos states in a cocky manner.

Dom stares in the open and says, "I want to trade."

"Braga doesn't negotiate." Campos says as he gets up and roams around the room.

Dom scoffs and says, "Fine. You explain to him how all of a sudden $60 million worth of product disappears. I know that can't be good for buisness."

Gisele takes a sip of her drink as Campos askes, "What do you want?"

Dom then says, point-blank, "Six million cash, delivered by Braga himself."

"Don't take it personally. It's just buisness." Gisele said lowly.

Dom smirked and said, "I got some buisness of my own. Get Campos."

Brian heard Dom and tried his best to listen to the conversation.

"It's them." Gisele told Campos as she handed him the phone.

"Uh-huh." Campos said into the phone while watching Gisele. Dom grinned and asked, "Was that how Braga inspires loyalty? Killing his drivers?"

"One can always find more drivers. It's just good business." Campos states in a cocky manner.

Dom stares in the open and says, "I want to trade."

"Braga doesn't negotiate." Campos says as he gets up and roams around the room.

Dom scoffs and says, "Fine. You explain to him how all of a sudden $60 million worth of product disappears. I know that can't be good for buisness."

Gisele takes a sip of her drink as Campos askes, "What do you want?"

Dom then says, point-blank, "Six million cash, delivered by Braga himself."


	37. You're Paying For It

It's been a few weeks, I know! But it was my birthday and I'm stressing over school and now that I'm on Christmas break, I have a little free time. It feels good to finally be 16! I have a little surprise for you guys down below... Some Han/Jae perhaps? YES! IT IS! HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

Nobody's POV

"I don't like being shot at." Campos laughs. Dom smirks and says, "I ain't gonna put my neck out again unless he's got something to lose, too."

Campos sits on the back of Gisele's seat and says straightly, "He'll never go for it."

"Either I deal with Braga, or you do." Dom shoots back. Campos sits there and thinks for a moment, until he raises his head and stares at the wall. "When and where?" Campos challenges.

Jaelene's POV

It's been about a few days since I've been back in Tokyo. Brandon has been annoying me about how much he's missed me. I haven't seen Han yet, and I still can't shake this feeling that he has over me.

When he walks in the room, I get this funny feeling in my stomach and my heart starts to race. Anyway, aside from that, business in the shop has been good so far.

"Morning!" Brandon says cheerfully as he walks out of the bathroom.

I smile and then that smile slowly turns into a sarcastic smirk as I say, "Good Morning to you too, Mr. One night stands, thinking it's okay to shove random girls underwear under my bed, thinking I won't find it!"

I grab a hanger and pick up 3 or 4 different colored thongs. Brandon turns red and rubs the back of his neck and looks up slowly at me while saying, "Sorry?"

"Look B, I know you've taken it hard with Gisele breaking up with you, but really? Especially in the room I sleep in? You better have not did IT on MY bed." I state staring at him closely and when his face turns even more red from my last statement, I quickly jump up from my bed and yell, "EWWWE, GROSS! Now I have to burn this and throw all of my pretty sheets away!"

Brandon says quickly, "I'll go buy everything today! I was just hoping that you wouldn't, uh, find out."

"Well, too late for that! And actually, no. I'll go buy my own things. You'll just give me YOUR money since you insist on buying." I say skipping over to him, holding a hand out to him. Brandon rolls his eyes and walks over to a brief case under his bed and hands me about 2 grand. I count the money with a huge smile and nod at him and get ready for the day.

I put on a short sleeved pink t-shirt dress with white converses, and I put my hair in a high messy bun.

Brandon was downstairs in the shop when I grabbed my keys, purse, and Jean jacket and yelled, "I'll be back in like a hour or 2. Maybe 3!"

Brandon yells back, "Kay! Be careful! And sorry!"

I giggle and mutter, "You're paying for it."

After about an hour and a half, I already bought a big queen size mattress and a black bed frame. While I was at it, I bought about 20 different sheets, different colors and designs. The men saw me without a car so they offered to deliver everything in 30 min, and I gladly said yes. Guess my looks can get me somewhere in life!

I then walk into Starbucks to get a Chai Latte, and what do you know. Han is here. I act like I don't see him and place my order.

"You're back." I turn my head and say, "Hey! I didn't know you were here. How've you been?"

Han smirks and states, "I've been good, but I was missing my favorite blonde."

I feel my face heat up as a small smile appears. "I missed you too..." I say quietly. The employee called my name and I thanked her for my Latte.

"So, I was thinking...Maybe you wanna go out again?" Han asks.

I smile and quickly get out, "Definitely. But no more clubs! Can't re-live the last time, now, can we."

Han chuckled and said, "I wouldn't mind it." I giggle lightly and say, "I hate to cut this short, but I have a lot to do. I have to burn somethings because B did some unmentionable things on it, so that should be fun."

Han tilted his head a little and asked, "What are you burning?"

"Sadly, MY amazing bed and sheets." I say annoyed. Han took in a breathe and said, "Yikes. I can help you if you want. Maybe teach him a lesson about doing IT on HIS side of the room?"

I laughed and said softly, "Yeah, I'd like that."

We got back to the apartment about an hour and a half later because Han took me out to lunch. After his little talk with Brandon, Han made B help him carry the bed, pillows, and sheets to the back of the shop while I took apart my old bedframe and brought it down piece by piece. Good thing the frame was wood, so I can burn it with everything else.

"This is fun. Isn't it B?" I say sarcastically. He chuckles and shakes his head while saying, "I've learned my lesson. I won't do it again."

I put my arm around his waist, being that I'm short, and said, "I'm glad you figured that out, bud."

Brandon went inside after everything was in ashes and Han and I waited until the fire burned out.

"So, is later tonight ok?" Han steps beside me, staring at the flames. I smile at the dying fire and replay, "Sounds good to me. But after we put my new bed together, I have to shower and change. And you should too because I'm pretty sure we smell like a campfire."

Han smirks and looks at his feet, "Where we're going doesn't need getting dressed up for."

"Ok. Just remember, you said it, not me." I giggle out, but then realized what he said. "Wait, where are you taking me?"

"That wouldn't be much of a suprise, now, would it?" Han says as he placed his hand on my lower back and guided me inside while the ignored flames died out.


	38. My Girl?

Hope that you all are safe and doing well! Thank you for keeping up with my crazy schedules! Love u guys! Hope you've had a Merry Christmas and let's pray that 2017 will be a great year! Hope u enjoy this chapter! Happy Holidays!

Han's POV

After getting our keys, Jaelene and I tell Brandon that we're going out for the night.

"Are you gonna tell me where we're going?" Jae asks as I speed down some streets. I then looked over and smirked, "Look now."

We were both at a street race. Jae giggled and shook her head. "Men and their cars and ego's."

"Well Bran told me that you've never actually been in a race, so I thought I could race and you can feel what it's like." I stated as I pulled up to the dealer and paid my dues.

Including my car, there were 3 others lined up. We all revved our engines. The windows were down and the dude in the car next to us lowered his down and said to Jaelene, "Hey baby. Wanna come over here and ride my stick?" I looked over at him as Jae looked at me and asked quietly, "Is he talking to me?" I clenched my jaw as I nodded my head and Jae slowly turned towards the guy, as the girl came in front of the cars to start the race, and said, "Sorry! I almost mistook you for a girl, hearing that your voice is annoyingly high! And plus... just by looking at you, there's no stick to ride!"

And with the end of her sentence, every car but the guy who was trying to hit on my girl sped down the street. Wait...did I just say my girl? Well, she may not be my girl for long, because I still haven't told her that I'm leaving.

Nobody's POV

"Sir, players are onsite. Holding positions at the perimeter." One of the co-workers stated in a metal crate. Brian and Dom were standing just outside those crates.

"All right. Listen up. Everybody stay frosty. We don't move a muscle until O'Connor gives the signal. When he gets the money, you know what to do." Stasiak spoke into his earpiece, to the swat team while they were watching the warehouse cameras very closely.

Brian and Dom waited patiently. "Well, the good news is, when we get this guy, you walk out of here a free man."

Dom smirked and asked, "Is that what they told you?"

"Yeah, that's the deal." Brian said confidently. Dom smiled and asked, "You still put milk and cookies out for Santa Claus?"

Brian chuckled and quietly said, "Yeah." 1, as a joke, but 2, because he knew that they weren't gonna let Dom go just like that. Brian knew that there would always be a catch no matter what he did.

Just then, Campos and his guys come in multiple cars. "Here. In case things go shitty." Brian stated as he handed Dom a single car key.

Reaching for it, Dom smiled and questioned, "Just like old times?"

"Yeah." Brian said in a soft voice, getting a little anxious as he sees Fenix get out of his car, with his gun in hand, rushing over towards them.

"Oye. You dropped something. That's what you wanted, right? ¡Toma!" Fenix asks with a smug and cocky look on his face.

"Dom..." Brian starts, out of fear, but to their luck, Campos jumped in front of Fenix and said, "Calmaté."

"¡Toma! ¡Vamo!" Fenix yelled again, with arms held outwards while Campos tried again, "Calma."

Fenix finally gave up and Campos made his way over to Brian and Dom.

"He's harmless. Don't worry about him." Campos started as Dom and Fenix had what looked like a staring contest.

"And he's really sorry about Letty." Those words grabbed Dom's attention.

"Where's our stuff?" Campos asked. Brian gave him a little glare and then walked over to a huge black brief case and asked, "You mean the stuff that used to be in here, right?"

Brian opened the case to reveal not a single penny. Campos started to smirk as Brian continued, "Well, you'll see it when we see Braga. That was the deal." Brian then slammed the case shut and walked back over to Dom.

"No worries. Braga keeps his word." Campos exclaims while turning around and giving a little hand gesture to one of the cars. The door opens up and a man what looked like to be in his mid 50's stepped out in a gray suit. Brian and Dom stared at everyone in the room extremely carefully.

Back at the station, Trinh's data search started beeping.

"$2 million. You get the rest when I get my property." Braga states sternly.

Inside the crate, Stasiak's phone rings and he answers.

"We got a match. The fingerprints Braga's 100%. Just waiting on facial confirmation via fax." Trinh rushes out. Stasiak then leans down and watches the man in the gray suit while Brian says, "I got a question for you. You wearing pink when you were clawing your way out of the El barrio?"

"Order all agents to move in. We got confirmation. Primary suspect wearing gray suit. Let's move." Stasiak states after he hangs up with Trinh.

The co-worker then yells out, "Sir, O'Connor hasn't given us the signal yet."

"What part of that didn't you understand? We just got confirmatiom. Do it!" Stasiak states sternly. No wanting to get in trouble by their boss, the agent gives in and states, "Secure primary suspect in gray suit. Repeat! Secure primary suspect in gray suit."

The swat team then make their way out of their crate.

Trinh is at the office, anxiously waiting for the identification to come through the fax machine.

Braga then starts to get nervous and antsy, looking from Dom to Brian. Dom then looks over at Gisele and she give him a look like 'You know.'

"You're thinking what I'm thinking, right?" Brian asks Dom, seeing that Braga is figiting. Dom then simply says with a tight, glaring face, "He ain't Braga."

Trinh then gets the paper through and holds it up to see the name 'Arturo Braga' and as soon as she looks at the picture underneath...

"Oh shit."

"Drop your weapons, FBI!" The men in the swat team yell as they come charging out from behind the crates.

"Get down!" Brian yells to the imposter and Dom as Braga's men and the swat team start a cross fire.

"Get out of here! Get out of here, Dom!" Brian grunts frantically, scared for his life and his friends.

Dom, slouched down while standing, looks up to see braga get in the car with Fenix.

"Run him down." Braga states and Fenix revved his engine and hit some of his "crew".

"Go! Campos is Braga!" Brian yelled to Dom. Dom took off running in Gisele's direction. She was trying to get out when she froze in front of Fenix's car like a deer in headlights. Dom tackled her on top of Brian's car. They both slid off with Dom on top of Gisele, and he quickly said, "Come on." and they both got into the car and sped off.

After the shoot out was over, the swat leader said, "Approaching primary target. Primary suspect is secure."

As the swat leader places the imposter in cuffs, Brian stands up, out of breathe, no believing what just went down.

"He was under your nose the whole time. Now Braga's escaped. Toretto's heading south, probably long across the border by now. Do you have any idea the kind of trouble you're in, O'Connor?" The investigator questions. Brian, sitting in an office chair said plainly, "I was doing my job."

"He ain't the first bad guy you helped escape the law's grasp." The first investigator stated. The second investigator chimed in and stated, "As of now, you're being taken off active duty, until this house can mount a formal inquiry."

As the investigators stood up from their seats, Brian asked, "What about Braga?"

The second investigator turned his head before walking out the door and said snarkly, "That's no longer your concern."

After the two men walked out, there was a moment of awkward silence. Penning sighed annoyingly and Trinh look down, in fear of getting yelled at. Stasiak had a cocky look as if the whole situation wasn't his fault, when in fact it was and Brian was to blame.

"We now know where Braga is, right?" Brian asked and Trinh spoke up, "Customs tracked him via satellite to his home base in Tecali, Mexico."

"Mexico is out of our jurisdiction. The fact is, the brass will be so busy holding press conferences over the seizure, we'll skate under the radar." Penning sat down as he explained. Brian got ticked off as he spoke loudly, "I thought we signed on to do the right thing."

Penning looked at his hands as he hung his head low like a dog who was being punished.


	39. Guilty Pleasures

*Inappropriate content below. Read at your own risk. I just wanted to try something new. Let me know if u like it or not. I kinda felt weird writing it. If you wanna know exactly where it is, it's in Mia''s POV... enjoy!

Jaelene's POV

As we took off and started speeding down the street, I felt this adrenaline kick in. It made me feel so free and alive! Han made a sharp turn and I squealed from excitement.

"You ok?" Han asked while chuckling. I giggle and say, "Yea. This may sound weird, but it feels really good to be in a fast moving car."

Han laughed as he turned again and said, "You can say that again!"

After the race, which we came in 1st place, Han collected his win and we took off to this little beach that was about 30 minutes away from the shop if you drive at a normal speed. It took us about 10 minutes to get there.

Han and I got out of the car.

"How did you know that I liked the beach?" I ask as we walked, barefoot, on the sand. Han smiled and said, "Well, you came from L.A. and there's lots of beaches there. And who doesn't like the beach?"

I look over at him, moonlight shining down on us and all I can think about is kissing him right now. Snap out of it Jae! It's too soon and you barely know anything about him!

"There's something I have to tell you. I didn't want you finding out from Brandon." Han stated as he stopped walking. He held his hand out to me, which I accepted, and we sat down and started running our hands through the sand.

Was this the moment that he'd tell me that he likes me? Does he even like me like that? I mean, we shared one accidental kiss, but neither one of us complained about it.

Han took a deep breathe and stared out into the waves and moonlight when he said, "I'm leaving."

The small smile that was on my face, dropped in a matter of seconds.

"What?" I looked towards him and whispered.

Han then looked towards me and quickly said, "It's only for a little while. I just wanna visit the states and explore new places. I can't be stuck here and do the same things for the rest of my life."

I looked away, and asked myself was is my fault and I guess I said it instead of thinking it because I then heard Han say, "Of course it's not because of you Jae. You mean more to me than you'll ever know. Think of it as me going on a little vacation. I'll be back before you know it."

I then feel his hand brush against the side of my face while the other moved a stray piece of hair and tucked it behind my ear. He turned my head to make me look at him and I saw that he meant it when he says, "I will never leave you without telling you, Jae. Your so much more than that to me."

I smile and sit up on my knees and say, "I believe you." as I move his hair from his eyes. I was the first to lean in, wrapping my arms around his neck and laid one hand on the back of his head, just holding him. He didn't hesitate to put his arms around my waist and hold me close. We stayed like this for about a good 5 minutes, not wanting to let go.

And tonight was the last time that I'll see Han for a while.

Brain's POV

After the little confrontation we had at the station, I called my sister and told her everything.

"The way I see it, that douchebag Stasiak, he's the one to blame." Jae said. I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed, "Tell me about it."

"Just don't get too worked up about it because let's face it Bri, your not gonna back down. Not when your already so close to winning." Jae said sweetly. I smirked and said, "Thanks baby girl. And thanks again for letting me release my issues on you."

"Anytime big brother. Just promise me that you'll be careful." Jae said sternly and I laughed, "I promise. Take care sis."

With that, I hung up. I changed out of my suit and tool a long shower. When I got done, I put on my black and white Nike's, a navy blue shirt, dark jeans, and a gray sweater. It was around 8 at night when I made my way over to Dom's.

The lights were off in the house, so he was most likely in the garage.

"Everyone's looking for you." I say as I walk in to see Dom working on his car.

Without looking up, Dom replies, "I'm right here."

"It's nice to see you've gone with the times and switched to electronic fuel injection. Looks good." I say as I stepped closer to the front on the car. Dom smirked and said, "Buster became a gearhead."

I smile at our bonding moment, but then that smile dropped a little.

"I'm going with you."

Dom stared under the hood as he stopped working and said, "I don't plan on bringing anyone back."

"I know." I smirk a little. Dom and I made eye contact and he saw that I wanted to help him, so he gave in.

"Hit that throttle." Dom said and we both worked on the car, together, just like old times.

Mia's POV

I went grocery shopping being that there was no food in the house and I don't really like going out to eat alone. As I walked down my street, the lights were off in the house, but I saw the garage lights on. Confused, I looked in the drive way to see a random car parked there, knowing that it was my brother. I quicken my pace a little, but as soon as I reached the middle of the drive way and I saw who was in the garage, my smile faltered. Dom was there. With Brian.

Seeing them work together, it just struck a nerve in me. I turned and walked in the side door of the house as I felt those ocean blue eyes land on me.

I walked into the kitchen and put the paper bag down on the counter and sigh as I put my hair behind my ear. I set my purse on the counter and then start taking the items out of the bag. All of my bottled up feeling just came rushing out, remembering how I felt when we first made love, remembering how he told me he was a cop, to the feelings I felt when he left and didn't show up till a few weeks ago.

My breathing became unsteady and tears rushed to my eyes. I then hear a "Hey" and feel someone pull my arm back for me to look at them. When I look up, I see those blue eyes that made me weak everytime I looked into them.

Brian puts his hand on the back of my neck and pulls me in, and I let him. We share a short kiss and pull back. All of those bad things he's made me feel, I pushed aside. He's here now and I finally see that he's really changed. That's ALL that matters in this moment.

I pull Brian back in and wrap my arms around his neck. I grab the hair at the nape of the back of his head, telling him that I want more. Bri then grabs me and lifts me up onto the kitchen counter, making the bottles clatter.

We continued to make out as Brian takes off his sweater and throws it on the ground. His hands then go on either side of my thighs and then grips my waist. I ran my hands all over his chest, but as soon as his lips weak from my mouth to my neck, I moaned in pleasure.

"Wait. Not here." I say and Bri stopped kissing me. I jumped off the counter and grabbed his sweater from off the floor and handed it to him. We have about 30 to 45 minute to kill before Dom realizes what we're up to.

I grab Brian's hand and lead him up to my room. Nothing in my room has changed in the last 5 years.

Once we were in the room, I closed the door and locked it, just in case. Brian was still behind me and when I turned, I walked him over to my bed and pushed him down.

I climbed on top of him and straddled his hips as I took off my cardigan. Brian then sat up and took off his sweater and then his shirt. I ran my fingers over his abs as he moved my dress up, making it pool at my waist.

As Brian attacks my neck again, I moan loudly and say breathlessly, "We need to make this quick." Brian growled and flipped me on my back. Good thing I wore a dress today because it gave him perfect access. Brian lowered the top of my dress and massaged my breasts as he continued to kiss that sensitive spot on my neck. I then rotate my hips and grind on him, feeling his hardness. I hungrily pulled his lips back to mine and undid the zipper off his pants. I roll over so that I'm on top and Bri moves my panties to the side as I pull his member free.

He holds my hips as I ride him, screaming his name from the waves of my orgasm.

We quickly clean up and get dressed. Needless to say, this was one of the best nights that I've had in a very long time.


	40. How Do You Say Goodbye?

Nobody's POV

After Brian and Mia's little session, they made their way outside. Dom changed from his garage shirt to a clean white long sleeved one and leaned on his car, waiting to see his baby sister.

"I need you to take care of him, okay? Even if his stubbornness is at its highest, just promise me you will." Mia said and he looked and Brian's hands in her own. Brian then lifted his hand and moved Mia's hair behind her ear, and as she looked up he said, "I will do everything in my power to take care of him."

Brian didn't dare bring up a goodbye because he didn't want this to be the last moment he had with the woman that he loves. Mia nodded and turned, walking down the driveway to her brother.

Dom turned, hearing Mia's footsteps.

"How do you say goodbye to your only brother?" Mia asked with a small smile as she looked at Dom, taking in whatever she could, because even she knew that this could be the last time she sees the both of them.

"You don't." Dom said. All it took him was to see the look on his little sisters face, fear hidden behind her smile, to bring her close.

Dom pulled Mia into a loving hug, both of her arms around his waist, and one of his hands cradling her head and the other on her back.

No matter how much he didn't want to admit it, he was scared that he wouldn't make it back home.

Brian and Dom then got into their cars and drove off into the night, leaving Mia, watching in the distance.

Brian's POV

After a few hours, we reached the U.S. Mexico Border. Dom and I drove up the hill and leaned on the front of our cars, waiting for Gisele. I then threw rocks to pass the time, and Dom had his cross wrapped around his fist.

I still hate myself for what I put Letty through. Just then, a white car parks in front of us and Gisele comes out with a smile. Dom walks up to her and smirks, "I thought you weren't gonna show up."

"You saved my life. I'm willing to return the favor." Gisele says softly. She then pulls something out from her pocket as she explains, "This will help get you to Braga."

It was a folded up piece of paper from what I can tell.

Gisele then says, "Dom. Going in there is suicide."

I sigh and start to play with my hands. This whole thing is just one big death wish. I look up as Dom looks away from Gisele and then looks back at her and states, "I don't have a choice."

"You must have loved her very much." Gisele says while nodding. She then leans in and kisses Dom's cheek and then gets in her car and drives off.

"So this is where my jurisdiction ends." I say with my arms folded. Dom then lifts up that piece of paper and says, "And this is where mine begins.

Nobody's POV

Braga and his men arrive at a church in Mexico. One of his workers hands him a black duffle bag, and the rest of them stand guard outside of the church, watching out specifically for Brian and Dom.

"Bienvenido en la casa de Dios, Sr. Braga. (Welcome to the house of the Lord, Mr. Braga.)" the priest states nervously.

"No te preo cupres padre, todo aselí bien. (Don't worry Father, everything's going to be fine.)" Braga says with a smile as he looks around.

"Maravíoso. (Marvelous.) Para ayudarnos a entrar en el cielo. (To help us get into heaven.)" Braga states as he gives the Father the money.

He exchanges a thanks and then blesses Braga and leaves.

All while Braga starts to recite his prayers, Dom and Brian sneak in, pointing their guns at Braga head. Dom gets Braga attention as he states, "You ain't forgiven."

Braga looks at Brian and Dom and asks, "You boys want to arrest me? ¿Aqui mismo? (In here?)"

"No, we're beyond that." Brian says, shaking his head.

Dom smiles and explains, "You can't buy your way out of this one."

"Hermano (Brother), you and me... You and me, we're not so differnet. You're no hero." Braga dares. Dom then cocks back his shot gun, finger on the trigger, face tight, and ready to kill.

"You're right. And that's why you're going back across the border." Brian then took this as his chance to handcuff Braga. Dom continues, "But Fenix is mine."

"You got it." Brian grins as he hoists Braga up.

Braga's men wait outside, but one of them knows something isn't right as he makes his way in the church, cocking back his hand gun. When he doesn't see Braga anyway, but a door opened on the side of the church, he yells, "Shit!" and runs outside.

Brian, in front, has Braga handcuffed in the passenger seat. "You'll make it a couple of miles out, if you're lucky." Braga states calmly. Brian doesn't let what Braga said get to him. He's just focused on getting home with his brother.

Fenix was at a cock-fighting match when someone came up to him and told him what's going on. With rage, he raced out to hunt Dom and Brian down.

Chuckling, Braga asked, "You know where you're going? You wanna borrow my GPS?"

Brian smiled and asked, "Where are your boys at? Huh? Are they gonna show up or what?"

Brian swerves as gunshots are fired. "Careful what you ask for." Braga smirks.

Dom tries his best to take out as many drivers as he can, but they keep shooting at Brian.

"Just stop. Just stop the car." Braga says, and then screams as one of his protectors shoots out Brian's back window.

Fenix then catches up and says on his radio in Spanish, "Don't shoot the boss, idiots!"

Brian then starts to panic, seeing so many cars following, but Dom gets on the radio and says, "Right behind you." Brian didn't have enough time to react, so Dom helped his friend out by crashing into the other dudes truck, causing the guy to spin off the road.

"Dom, head to the tunnel. Let's use the tunnel." Brian yells into the walkie.

As they headed towards the tunnel, some of the drivers caught up and bumped Brian on either side. Dom then elbowed his window out and shot their tires, causing a multi-collision.

"Get out of here, Brian." Dom said. He didn't want to be the reason that Mia never gets to see him again.

Brian kept getting harassed by Braga's questions, "You sure you know where the tunnels are? You sure?"

Driving straight towards a wall, Brian said, "Yeah, I'd hold on. This might hurt."

Braga's eyes bulged out of his head as he saw Brian go straight through the wall and into the tunnel.

"You're in my world now, baby." Fenix stated, directly behind Brian. Dom was still outside, fighting off the rest.

Fenix then bumped Brian's back bumper and said, "That's it, baby! End of the road."

Brian noticed that he took a wrong turn as Braga asked, "Now what?"

"Uh! Game over!" Fenix said with a smirk.

"No, no, no, no, no." Brian then sees a boarded up wall and goes through that, taking him into another tunnel. Fenix yells as he drives up to Brian's car and Braga yells, "Come on!"

Dom crashes a few other cars while Fenix gets in front of Brian, making Braga laugh. Brian was fed up and elbowed Braga in the side of his neck.

Fenix tried to break hard, but Brian found an opening and drove up next to Fenix and slammed into his side. Brian then makes Fenix crash into a wooden beam, causing Brian to spin and gain control in front of Fenix.

Fenix took advantage of the narrow tunnel and slammed into Brian's back bumper again, this time making Brian lose control and crash as soon as they broke out of the tunnels and were outside. The car flipped a few times and landed on the roof.

Fenix grunts as he gets out of his car and pants. Brian was unconcious and laid on the roof of his car and Campos yelled, "Hey! Get me out of here!" to Fenix.

Still inside of the tunnels, Dom struggled for a moment as he saw he was about to crash into a wall. He then opened his door, causing it to get hit and fly off, and jumped into the car of the dude next to him. Dom kicked the guy out of his car, killing him as he got run over by the other cars. As soon as Dom's charger crashed into the wall, it exploded, making the tunnel collapse on top of the two cars.

A cloud of smoke exited the tunnel as Fenix helped Braga up and over to his car. Brian then woke up and kicked his door and crawled out of the car. Fenix kicked the door and then Brian and cocked his gun back, ready to murder another member of Dom's Family.

But that changed when he heard Dom racing towards him. Fenix shot at Dom, making Dom make the car go up on the back tires to avoid being shot at. Fenix tried to get away, but Brian held onto his foot, letting Dom hit Fenix, crushing him in between Brian's car and the one Dom was driving.

"Pussy." Dom grunts and gets out the car to make sure Fenix is dead. Dom then walks around the car to find Brian, only to see him with blood all over his face, and groaning on his back.

Dom ran up to Brian and helped him sit up against the bumper of Fenix's car. Brian held his stomach and once Dom noticed it was bleeding, he said, "Let me see that."

Brian pants from the pain and Dom said, "Yeah. Just keep pressure there. You'll be alright."

Dom's head snaps to the side as he hears the police sirens and helicopters. Brian notices it too and says, "You gotta get out of here."

Dom looks at Brian and confesses, "I ain't running anymore."

Brian continues to pant and then says, "I gotta ask you something."

"Yeah?" Dom asked and Brian continued, "You know I would have won that race if you didn't cheat, right?"

Dom looked a Brian and said, "You hit your head hard."

Brian laughs and then winces from the pain. "Don't make me laugh."

And for the first time in a long time, Dom genuinely smiled at Brian.

Brian's POV

A few weeks of healing and Dom being in jail, this was the day of his hearing. Today we find out if Penning kept his word or he sends Dom to hell.

I sat next to Mia and we watched the scene before us. There was a glass window separating Dom and us.

"All rise." The judge stated after groveling. "Please be seated." The police officer stated to the court.

When the judge sat down, he said, "Please rise, Mr. Toretto."

I put my arm around Mia, to try and calm her a little bit. Even I don't want Dom in jail after all these years.

Dom stood up and the judge said, "I've listened to the testimony, and taken into special consideration Agent O'Connor's appeal of clemency on behalf of Mr. Toretto. That his actions directly resulted in the apprehension of known drug trafficker Arturo Braga. However, this judiciary finds that one right does not make up for a lifetime worth of wrongs."

Dom then gave up all hope in freedom. Mia started to shake her head and tear up and Brian sighed and removed his arm from Mia and took out his phone.

"And as such, I find that I am forced to level the maximum sentence under California law."

Brian gets up and makes a call. Mia silently cries and Dom swallow the lump in his throat as the judge states, "Dominic Toretto, you are hereby sentenced to serve 25 years to life at the Lompoc maximum security prison system without the possibility of early parole. This court is adjourned."

A few days pass and it was now Dom's day to get shipped to prison. I wasn't having that though. It's time for me to put my badge away and be with my family. Jae called because she couldn't believe the news. Funny how wanted fugitives can be plastered on the news worldwide. But I have a trick or two up my sleeve and I have my future wife and two of Dom's friends by my side to get Dom free.

It was around 7 a.m. Dom's departure isn't until 11 a.m. And I know that it's bad timing but I have to do it now because if I don't, it'll never happen.

I rolled over as I hear the distant bickering of Leo and Santos. I chuckle as Mia groans and I lean over and kiss her forehead.

"Thank God this is their last day here. I don't think I can take anymore of their fighting." Mia laughs out. I smile and roll over her to get ready.

"Where are you going?" Mia asks as she stretches and then props herself up on her elbows.

"We are going somewhere today because we can't do it any other day if we are wanted suspects in the next few hours." I explain. I put on my blue shirt and some jeans and my black Nike's.

Mia looks confused and asks, "What are you talking about? What's that supposed to mean?"

I then smirk and crouch down in front of her and grab her hand and say, "I've loved you for a very long time. And I want you to know that by leaving you, it messed me up, bad. But at the end of the day, if I get to come home to you, that's all that matters."

"Where are you going with this? You're starting to scare me." Mia said more alert. I look into those deep chocolate brown eyes of hers and say, "Mia Toretto, will you marry me, today?"

Mia stood silent for a moment, but as soon as she went to speak, I interupted, "Just hear me out for a minute."

Mia nodded to tell me to continue, "I know we just got back together, but I can't picture anyone else by my side. You are my rock, Mia. Even though I already made an appointment with the priest at 8 o'clock in the church down the street, you can say no if you want to. I'm not gonna force yo-"

I was then attacked with her lips on mine. After a few moments, we rested our heads against each other and she whispered, "Yes, Brian O'Connor. I will marry you."

I smile and kiss her again, but pulled back as I told her, "You know I don't have rings, right?"

"I don't care about jewelry, baby. As long as I have you-You're all I need." Mia smiles.


	41. Fugitives

Mia's POV

Bri and I walked into the church that morning. We wore regular clothes because after we get married, we're going to get my brother.

"You must be Mr. O'Connor. From my understanding, you two are to be wed today." The priest states with a smile. Brian chuckles and says, "Uh, yea. We are getting married today. And thank you for doing this on such short notice."

The priest smiles and replies, "Please, it's no problem, really."

I smile and the priest asks us to join hands. Brian and I went straight to our vows.

"I, Mia Toretto, take you, Brian, to be my husband. I vow to always be by your side through sickness and in health. For rich or for poorer, until the day we part. I promise that I'll love you with everything I have, for all eternity."

"I, Brian O'Connor, take you, Mia, to be my wife. I vow to always be by your side through anything life throws at you. I promise to love you for all of eternity. Through sickness and in health. For rich or for poorer, until the day we part."

"Are their rings?" Father asks. "We don't need rings." I state with a smile. Father grins and says, "So be it. By the power vested in me, and the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

I stare into Brian's eyes and think to myself, he was always my home.

"You may kiss the bride." The priest announces. Bri then grabs my face and kisses me gently, as if I'll break. We pull apart and thank the priest after he gives us our marriage license. This was definitely one of the best mornings of my life.

Now, it's time to get Dom...

Nobody's POV

Dom walked into the prison bus and sat down in the back. It took about 10 minutes to get all of the criminals on the bus. The bus was then on the road, on its way to Lompoc.

There was a distant sound of racing engines and Dom furred his brows and then smirked. He recognized the hum of his Charger.

Within a few seconds, Brian flipped the prison bus and grabbed Dom. What a great way to get freedom, right?

 _"Here's what we know so far. This is all the aftermath of a daring, daylight breakout. There were 26 high-risk inmates_ _being_ _transferred..."_

 **Only missing fugitive: Dominic Toretto.**

 _"A daring midday breakout where everyone on board has been accounted for, except for one, Dominic Toretto."_

 **Former Federal Agent Suspected In Breakout.**

 _"Police have just released the identity of the man they believe to have orchestrated the shocking escape that amazingly resulted in no fatalities this afternoon. He is former federal agent, Brian O'Connor._ "

Jaelene turned on the t.v. as the male reporter exclaimed the breaking news. All she could do was chuckle and shake her head. "I am not getting him out of this one."

"Oh you will, just not right now." Brando states as he walks in the room, putting on a plad shirt over his white t-shirt. Jae looks over at him, "I hate you." she exclaims, knowing that he's right. No matter how much she wants to stay away and let her big brother fight his own battles, she just wants to protect him by all means necessary.

"Yeah, I love you too, ya big baby." Brandon chuckles out.

 **Prison Break: Law Enforcement Currently Conducting Nationwide Manhunt For Fugitives.**

 _"A fierce manhunt is underway for three fugitives tonight. Multiple federal and local agencies have joined forces in search for Dominic Toretto and his accomplices Brian O'Connor and Mia Toretto."_

 _"But despite every eye in the country looking for them where Toretto and O'Connor are now is anyone's guess."_

Brian's POV

After breaking Dom out, he ran with Leo and Santos. Mia and I went our separate ways from them because we knew we might be followed.

Mia and I headed to Brazil. It honestly was a beautiful scene, the way the houses were built on top of the mountains, watching down on the town below.

I parked the car and Mia and I got out.

"It's got to be it, right?" Mia asks. See, we were in Brazil looking for an old friend, well, my acquaintance.

As we walked up the stairs to to front door, men from all directions can out, cocking their guns and crowding around Mia and I.

"Let's get out of here." I say. "Whoa, whoa. Fácil, amigos. Ela está conmigo. *Portuguese* (Easy, friends. She's with me." The familiar voice yelled out. Mia and I turned around and smiled.

"Mia." He laughed and Mia went up to him and threw her arms around his neck as she said happily, "Vince."

Vince picked her up in a hug and placed her pack on her feet. He turned to me and said, "Buster." I smirked and he continued, "Come on."

Mia smiled at me and nodded her head to follow. As we walked up the side of the house, I asked, "Is Dom here yet?"

"No." Vince said. "When was the last time you heard from him?" Mia asked.

"A couple of weeks ago. Up in Ecuador somewhere." Vince replied. Mia turned to me and gave me a worried look as we walked.

"How does it feel?" Vince asked and I asked in return, "What's that?"

Vince grinned as he said, "To be on the other side of a wanted poster?"

I smirked, but ignored his question as Mia looked my way again, even more worried.

"He'll show up." I say softly and my wife replied, "Yeah."

Nobody's POV

Mia and Brian ate their dinner like they haven't eaten in days. Well they didn't eat for 1 day.

"Dom's?" Vince's wife asks while holding their son. "Yeah." Vince replies softly, giving Mia and Brian a sorrowful look.

After they finished eating, Mia went to help Rosa in the kitchen. Mia held the baby as Rosa cleaned the dishes, but as soon as the baby started to get fussy, Rosa said, "Hora de it paragraph a cama, mi niño. (Time for bed little one.)"

Mia awed and asked, "Posso trazę-lo? (Can I bring him?)"

"Claro. (Of course.)" Rosa said as she dried her hands and guided Mia into the hall way.

"Goodnight." Vince tells his son and Rosa as the appear in the hallway with Mia. Brian stares at his wife with adoration, thinking to himself that she will be an amazing mother someday.

Mia smiles at her husband and walks into the room with the baby and rocks him to calm him down. She then lays him down in his crib and stands up straight, watching him smile and wave to her. Suddenly her smile drops and she rushes out of the room saying, "Com licença, desculpe. (Excuse me, sorry.)"

Brian looks at Vince's arm, noticing the scar from when he got caught on the truck by the wire.

"Why Rio, Vince?" Brian asks as Vince took a sip of his beer. After he swollowed, he sighed and said, "You mean after you screwed everything up in LA?"

Vince shook his head as he continued, "Ended up free-falling through South America, you know, hitting every hellhole on the way down. Would have kept on going if not for Rosa."

Brian nodded because he kind of understood what that was like.

After emptying her stomach, Mia flushed the toilet and turned on the faucet and washed her hands with cold water. She forgot that she didn't shut the door and after she rise her mouth and looked up, she saw Rosa standing their with a knowing and concerned look.

She asked, "Ele sabe? (Does he know?)" Mia shook her head. She wasn't ready, with everything going on, to tell him. Rosa gave her a comforting smile as she understood, this was every woman's terrifying yet graceful truth.

Mia made her way over to the boys and smiled when Brian looked up.

"So, listen. There's a job coming up. I was hoping Dom was going to be here by now but this one is clean enough we can do it without him." Vince states. Brian and Mia didn't really want to be involved in anymore than they already are. But, then again, this is the life the chose over the last 6 years.

Vince saw the look on their faces, but continued, "It's a good gig. Couple of high-end cars, easy targets. Guy I know is putting together a team to swipe them. Just need a few more willing bodies."

Brian knows that Vince is dragging them down the hole like he did the first time.

"I don't know." Brian states uncomfortably and drinks his beer.

"Look, the way the car scene is down here we can unload them quick and get top dollar. It's easy money. And from where I'm sitting, it looks like you both could use a payday." Vince finishes.

Brian knows there's more to it then just the cars, but he keeps his mouth shut. The only thing Brian cares about is his wife and how he'll do anything to make her happy and keep her safe.


	42. Just like a Toretto

** **Sorry It's been like forever guys. I will have more chapters up soon. I might make a 3rd story in the series for fate of the furious. I mean have you guys seen it yet?! I Loved it so much! Also... IF YOU DO NOT LIKE HOW MY WRITING STYLE IS OR HOW I SWITCH UP THE STORY, THEN DON'T FUCKING READ IT... I already had some back talk, and I understand because it's something a little different. But don't sit here and try to argue with me on how I'm writing. Thank You! :) Anyway, let me know what you guys think and let me know what you want to see happen and how you want me to incorporate Brian, Mia, Jaelene, Han, and the kids in the fate of the furious. Enjoyyyy! ; )** **

Nobody's POV

Brian starred at Mia lovingly as she read a magazine. They were sitting across from each other on the train that Vince was talking about.

"What are you ready?" asked Brian with a smirk as he leaned forward on the table.

"Travel guide." Mia stated as she focused at the words she was reading.

"Yeah?" Brian asked, intrigued as to why she was so caught up in reading. Mia agreed with a "Yeah," as Brian reached for the magazine to see what she was looking at.

"Tokyo. Moscow. Goa." Brian said with a small smile as he flipped each page. Mia looked into her husband's baby blues as she said, "You want to know what all of these places have in common?"

Brian looked at his wife and asked, "Huh?"

"No extradition." Mia exclaimed. Brian smiled as he leaned over the table to give Mia a sweet, soft kiss. When they parted Mia smiled sweetly at Brian.

The captain then walked through the train door and started to greet some of the passengers.

"Here we go." Mia stated as she noticed the captain and got up. Brian followed 5 steps behind her. He then noticed to dressed up men and when be looked to what was around their necks, he saw the one thing his didn't want to see for a while. F.B.I. badges.

Mia purposely acted like she didn't see the captain and walked into him, saying 'Excuse me.' in Portuguese. The captain asked if she was ok and all the while doing that, Brian swiped the captain's ID and scanned it.

"Excuse me, buddy." Brian stated as he walked by him.

In the little spot of the train that the captain came out of, Brian swiped his card in this little hand held device and said, "Okay." Mia then took the card and swiped it in the card slot in the train wall. It beeped, letting them both know that it granted them access to pass. They ended up in a cargo area with the cars and Bri called Vince.

"Hey, we found them. Yeah, second-to-the-last freighter."

Brian hung up as he and Mia walked over to the keys that were locked in a glass container. Brian broke the glass with his hand and took all 3 sets of keys out.

Mia noticed that he was observing the keys and asked, "What is it?"

"DEA tags. These cars have been seized."

Mia and Brian didn't hesitate to remove the covers off of the cars and unattach the wheels from the train floor.

The other workers that Vince hired cut the side of the train off, revealing not only them and Vince, but the one and only Dominic Toretto.

"Look who showed up." Vince exclaimed to Mia as she rushed to her brother.

"God, I'm so happy you're okay." Mia sighed out while wrapping her arms around her brothers neck.

"I thought I told you to lay low." Dom told Brian.

"Been running on fumes. Had to make a call." Brian said. They were interrupted by one of the workers who said, "Hey! Quit talking. We only got the two-minute window."

"Lets go, Vince." Dom stated.

The worker came next to Dom as he spoke to Vince in Portuguese, "I'm taking the GT40."

Dom understood, but he wasn't gonna let that happen. As Vince got in the car and was taken out of the train, he reversed off of the helping truck and drove away from the train.

The man that was going to take the GT40 took a step, but Dom put his arm out to stop him as he said, "Ladies first."

Mia looked at Brian and then makes her way to the blue and white GT40.

The guy that was taking the shackles from off of the tire got up to go do something and Brian jumped in Front of him yelling, "Hey!"

They guy shoved Brian off of him and Brian held a finger up like he's saying I'm warning you.

"Hey! Este carro me serve melhor. (This car suits me better.)" Mia stated as she leaned on the open car door.

The dude just walked away and Mia got in the car and started it up. Brian walked by the car and knocked on the window and said, "See you, baby."

Mia smirked and put her game face on as the men hooked up the car.

"Está tudo bem ... estamos todos indo para o mesmo lugar. Bem, pegue o carro lá. (It's okay...we're all going to the same place. We'll get the car there.)" Dom heard and understood what the guys said.

Brian made eye contact with Dom and Dom opened Mia's passenger side door and told her, "Change of plans. Wait for my call."

Mia nodded at her big brother knowing that he felt a little off about this whole ordeal, too. Dom shut the door and yelled, "Let's go!"

The other guy on the truck pressed the button and the car was pulled onto the truck. Mia didn't bother to wait for the lift to go down, so she reversed off the truck and drifted the car around, going in the opposite direction of the train.

"Where is she going?" The main worker asked frantically. He then pulled out a gun and cocked it back and yelled once more, "Where is she going?!" as he pointed the gun at Dom's head.

"Hey!" Dom yelled as he smacked the gun away, making the man fire, sending the bullet into the roof of the train.

Brian then helped his brother out and started to fight the other guy.

In the train, the passengers and the DEA agents heard the gun shot and when they all turned around they saw the truck driving on the side of the train.

"We're being robbed! Whatever happens, don't stop the train!" The DEA agent yelled as he and his partner ran to the train doors.

As Brian kneed the guy in his face, the other yelled at the truck driver to go after Mia. Dom then slammed the guy Brian was fighting against the wall and Brian took the opportunity to jump out of the train and onto the truck. There were so many bumps that Brian slid down the truck ramp and was holding on by a rope for dear life.

"Access card! Get the access card!" The agent yelled.

Dom then threw the guy he had crushed against the wall out, making him hit an iron bridge. Brian finally climbed up the ramp and strangled one of the drivers as Dom delt with the "leader".

The other driver grabbed a fire torch and tried to kill Brian, but Brian killed him instead, as they crashed into one of the train cargos.

There was a sound of something spilling and when Brian looked to the side of the truck, the gas was poring out, and to make matters worse, the truck was on fire.

"Shit." Brian cursed as he tried to crawl out of the truck as fast as he could.

Dom smelled the gas, but also heard some one trying to get into his cargo area.

A spark ignited and the side of the truck went up in flames, pushing Brian from the truck. He held on tightly to the side and grew frantic as he saw what was coming up.

Dom looked out to Brian as Brian yelled, "Bridge! There is a bridge!"

Dom looked back at the last car in the train and ran towards it. He got in and Brian was struggling to climb up the side of the truck.

"Luggage car is clear." The DEA stated. Dom started the car as they bursted threw the door and yelled, "Freeze!"

They we're then dead in the 3 seconds that it took for Vince's worker to get up and shoot them. Dom then drove out of the truck, while being shot at.

Brian finally got a good hold on the train and Dom did his best to drive infront of the truck so that he can save Brian. At the last minute, Brian jumped into Dom's car. The remainder of the truck went up in flames and then was set free, only to be rolling quickly towards the car.

They were running out of road, so Dom had no other choice but to drive the car off of the cliff.

"Oh, shit!" Brian yelled, but with all of their adrenaline, he and Dom jumped from the car as it was in the air and fell into the water below.

The both coughed as they came up for air and Dom said, "You had to make a call, huh? Shitty call, O'Connor. Shitty call."

They both then hear tires screech and about 10 men jumped out of the car and cocked their guns at them...

"You two stirred up quite a bit of trouble today. 3 of my men are dead. 3 DEA agents along with them. Of course, this is buisness and sometimes things go astray. All I care about it the car. Tell me where it is, and I'll let you go."

Hanging by their hands from the ceiling, Brian breaths out from the pain shooting down his side's, "This roofing plastic says you're full of shit."

Reyes chuckles and says, "I don't know how you guys do buisness in your part of the world, but here in Rio, I like it when all parties know what they're up against."

"That's funny. Because it goes both ways." Dom states in his deep, hoarse voice.

Reyes smirks and they replies, "You know, I hear your sister is very beautiful. Wherever she hides, I will find her."

Dom and Brian gave Reyes the only death glare, and if looks could kill, Reyes would be scattered along the warehouse floor in several different ways.

Reyes only left 2 men to watch Dom and Brian. Meaning to kill them.

Let's just say it only took Brian and Dom a minute after Reyes left to kill them both.

 ** _The American fugitives killed three DEA agents during a train robbery...Police warn they are armed and extremely dangerous. Anyone with information should contact law enforcement immediately..._**

Mia switched between the radio stations and rolled her eyes. She quickly turned the radio off and grabbed a metal pole as she heard the door open.

She hid behind a concrete wall in the middle of the room and waited for the intruders.

"Mia?" A voice echoed and Mia smirked hearing the voice of her husband. She came out from behind the wall and hugged Brian and asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah, you alright?" Brian asked back and she blew the question off as she saw her brother and walked up to him and hugged him. As they let go of each other, Dom grabbed the pole from her small hand and chuckled, "Hey, yeah." Mia raised her brow and smiled as he said, "Just like a Toretto."

Brian snickered and smirked.

"Where's Vince?" Mia asked. Brian chimed in and said while looking towards Dom, "That's a good question."

"He'll be here." Dom told Brian as he walked around Mia.

Mia sighed and said, "Guys, we're all over the news. They're blaming us for the killing of those DEA agents on the train."

Walking next to her, over to Dom, Brian said, "Which means we just jumped to the top of the wanted list. The feds have got to show everyone their agents are off limits and they're gonna send their best guys. We gotta get out if here."

Dom walked around the car that Mia drove and said, "One thing we know for sure is that they wanted this car."

"Because somethings in it." Brian added.

"If we find out what it is, we'll know what we're up against." Dom stated.

Elsewhere

"All right, listen up! The men were after are professional runners. They like speed and are guaranteed to go down the hardest possible way so make sure you got your fun-derwear on. We find them, we take them as a team, and we bring them back. And above all else, we don't ever, ever let them get into cars. Crime scene is 10 hours old and counting, men. Let's go hunting." ...Meet Mr. Luke Hobbs.

"Agente Hobbs! Chief of Police, João Alemeida."

Hobbs looked over his tablet to see the mission and who he wants to help him.

"Luke. Sorry to hear about the loss of your men." Agent Hobbs stated as they walked side by side.

"Is all this really necessary to apprehend two men?" Alemeida asked. Hobbs looked straight ahead as he exclaimed, "Let me tell you something about these two men. One is a former federal officer, been in deep cover for five years. He knows every way you're going to come for him. The other one is a professional criminal, escaped prison twice, spent half his life on the run avoiding folks like you."

Alemeida took in all of the info Hobbs gave him and said, "Well, if there's anything we can do to help the DSS..."

Hobbs interrupted the cop and said, "Two things. One, I need a translator."

"We have plenty in the public relations department."

"Elena Neves." Hobbs stated sternly.

Officer Alemeida asked, "A patrol officer?"

"You heard me." Hobbs stated.

"But, why? We have many more experienced people."

Hobbs rolled his eyes and quickly exclained, "I like her smile."

Avoiding the topic now, officer Alemeida asked, "What's the second thing?"

Hobbs then turned around and faced the Chief and said, "Stay the fuck out of my way."


	43. Walk it off

Sorry it's been sooooooo freaking long! I've just been caught up in life! I just finished junior year of high school and I'm officially a senior! I haven't written because of school, obviously, my brothers graduation, and because I HAVE A LIFE! Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's and original story lines. And I said it once and I'll say it again, IF YOU DONT LIKE MY FANFICTION THEN DONT FUCKING READ IT! And please don't be that childish person that takes the time out of their day to waste my time on reading your petty ass hateful comments! Mmkay? Mmkay. Enjoy loves! Fast 8 will be written as the third "book" in the series in a month or two since I'm also busy with work, so BE PREPARED!

Mia's POV

It was the next day. We were still in the same clothes we had on yesterday. I mean it's not like we can go shopping; were wanted globally.

Chin resting on my arms that were on the hood if the car, I could help but imagine this little miracle in my arms. I just felt scared because u don't know how Brian is gonna react. He told me stories about his family and they're all so sad. He speaks highly about his sister though. It kind of reminds me of Dom and I's relationship.

I watched at Brian took apart and put things back from the engine if the car we stole.

"Brian." I say softly with a smirk. My mind was telling me to tell him the truth, but I have a feeling I won't get around to it. Atleast not yet anyways.

"Huh." Brian hummed as he looked up at me. It was like I was falling in love with him all over again. I smile and replied, "I have something to tell you."

Brian was intrigued, but my hopes were crushed as I was right about the interruptions.

Vince walked in loudly and said, "God damn! What a mess!"

I roll my eyes and push myself off the car.

Brian huffed and asked, "Where you been, man?" Vince chuckled and said, "You better check that tone." My eyes flashed back and forth between the two.

"You just better answer the God damn question, Vince." Brian exclaimed as he got up and started to walk to Vince, but I jumped in Front of my husband and said, "Stop it! Both of you."

Dom took a step forward and asked, "Where were you Vince?" Vince looked at Dom and started explaining while I tried to calm down Bri. "Guys all over the favelas asking about you. Couldn't get out of there without leading them straight to you. Had to wait them out."

"That is such horseshit. That was your job, and those were your guys!" Brian shouted. Vince then yelled, "Hey!" as Bri went up to him to start a fight. This time, I didn't hold him back because if I was shoved or pushed the wrong way, I could lose the baby. Instead, Dom pushed the boys apart and yelled, "Hey! Enough O'Connor! If he said he didn't do it, he didn't do it. Go walk it off."

Brian didn't say a thing as he walked out of the warehouse. I looked at my brother a Vince and just sighed. This was going to be harder than I thought.

Nobody's POV

"Look, I would love the expand my operations into your countries but, quite frankly, your business methods are too violent. Let me tell you a true story." Reyes explains to the two men sitting in his office. "Five hundred years ago, the Portuguese and the Spanish came here, each trying to get the country from their natives. The Spaniards arrived, guns blazing, determined to prove who was boss. The natives killed every single Spaniard."

Reyes went and poured the men a drink and then poured himself one and sat in his seat, speaking as if he were the "godfather". "Personally, I prefer the methods of the Portuguese. They came bearing gifts. Mirrors, scissors, trinkets. Things that the natives couldn't get on their own, but to continue receiving them, they had to work for the Portuguese. And that's why all Brazilians speak Portuguese today. Now, if you dominate the people with violence, they will eventually fight back because they have nothing to lose. And that's the key. I go into the favelas and give them something to lose. Electricity, running water, school rooms for their kids. And for all that taste of a better life, I owe them."

Reyes finished his speech and said, "Gentlemen." As he and they both raised their glasses in a toast. Zizi, the guy who tried to fight Dom for Mia taking his car, entered the room and said in Portuguese, "I apologize for the interruption. Señor Reyes, may I speak with you? We've found them."

Reyes nods slightly and then looks at both men and gets up while saying, "Pardon me, gentlemen."

In the empty warehouse, Vince walked over to the table where he found the radio from the car Mia stole. He gently looked at the back of it and took out a drive.

"Almost wish I didn't see that. Almost." Dom stated calmly from the shadows. Scared, Vince dropped the drive on top of the radio and out his hands up in surrender as Dom mad his was over to Vince. "Wait, Dom."

"Mia was on that train." Dom said calmly but then gave up as he pushed Vince into one of the concrete pillars. "My sister!"

Vince winced as he hit the pillar with full force and shouted, "I didn't know. I wouldn't do anything to hurt her."

"You set up the deal!" Dom yelled in Vince's face. Vince winced once again, afraid that Dom would beat him to a pulp, or worse. "I thought the job was for the cars. I didn't know. All they want is the chip." Dom grew angrier and to scared Vince even more, he brought up his hands and hit the pillar on either side of Vince's head and screamed, "Damn! You should've come clean."

"What's going on out here?" Mia asked tiredly as she and Brian rushed out of the back room. "Nothing." Dom replied.

Breaking his silence, Vince begged, "Please, Dom, just let me have the chip. I can take this to them. They'll give it to Reyes and set things right."

"Get out." Dom stated calmly. Vince couldn't believe what he'd just heard his "brother" say as he asked, "What?"

"GET OUT!" Dom yelled for the last time. Vince started walking slowly until his eyes met Mia's and Brian's. "You never listen to me. Not when I told you he was a cop, and not now. You never trust me and look where it's gotten us. Look at our family now. I can't go home! Your sister is stuck in this life! Where's Letty, Dom? Where's Letty?" Vince poured out the Dom and walked out. Dom turned his back towards Mia and Brian because he didn't want them to see him like this. Broken.

*Sorry it's been so long guys! I JUST FINISHED MY JUNIOR YEAR OF HIGHSCHOOL! I am officially a senior! Reasons being that I haven't updated sooner is 1) obviously school, 2) my brother's graduation, 3) I got a job, and 4) I HAVE A LIFE TOO! But thanks for all the support and love I've been getting on this journey! I honestly can't believe I've been doing this for 2 years! I might do fast 8 in a month or two so BE PREPARED! Xoxoxo have a great summer!*

**Also, sorry if this is short, I'm very busy now. Enjoy!**


End file.
